Come Back to Me
by Jeimii
Summary: Tohru and Kyo's relationship takes a rocky turn after Tohru finds Kyo in an unforgivable act of betrayal. TohruKyo. Based on Utada Hikaru's song of the same name. Rated for some language/ later scenes
1. Forgiveness

Summary: Tohru and Kyo's relationship takes a rocky turn after Tohru finds Kyo in an unforgivable act of betrayal. TohruxKyo. Based on Utada Hikaru's song of the same name, _Come Back To Me_.

Come Back To Me

Chapter One

Forgiveness

"FINE!" screamed Kyo, stood at the door, and he slammed it shut in his wake. A vase by the side of the door fell over and smashed into pieces.

His thundering footsteps died away as Tohru was sat on the sofa, her head in her hands, sobbing silently. It had been another argument in apartment 71B, in Evergreen Court Apartments, in Tokyo's downtown district. Tohru and Kyo had settled into apartment 71B two years previously, after Kyo had proposed to her.

Pieces of pottery littered the floor by the door, where the vase had once been stood. Tohru stood up slowly, walked to the pantry by the front door, and came out with a dustpan and brush.  
Tohru sighed, and looked around the room. Tohru could see the long, narrow kitchen in front of her, the door was slightly ajar, and she could see the breakfast bar through the gap in the door frame.

Tohru shuffled forward to the kitchen door opposite her, and began to sweep up the debris of the broken vase. She stepped back and walked into the kitchen and placed the pieces into the trash compactor. She walked over to the sink at the end of the room, placed one hand over each side, and sobbed.

Tears streamed down her face, and into the sink. The window in front of her showed rain pouring down, the night's sky outside was lightened only by the blurs that were the lights of nearby buildings and passing cars.  
Lightning streaked across the sky briefly, as thunder roared after it a few seconds later.  
Tohru walked into the lounge, eyes red and swollen. She sat on the sofa slowly, looking to the floor.  
She sat in silence for a while, before the phone began to ring. Tohru looked up, alert. She hesitated; she didn't want it to be Kyo on the other line.  
She picked it up.

"H-Hello?" she said, in almost a whisper

"Tohru?" came Arisa Uotani, one of Tohru's best friend's voice "Is that you?"

"Huh?" said Tohru, sitting on the sofa more comfortably "Um, yeah it's me."

"What's wrong?" asked Arisa, a note of panic in her voice

"Nothing…" replied Tohru, forcing a smile "I'm fine. Honest."

"It happened again, didn't it?" asked Arisa, more urgently.

"No, no… Kyo's , uh, in bed," said Tohru, shaking her head slightly, and looking out of the blackened window; rain was still lashing at it "In fact, I'm going to bed, too," she added, noting the time from the clock above the kitchen's service hatch, which read '10:51pm'.

"Oh, okay" came Arisa's voice, from what seemed like an eternity's silence "I only called to see how you were, is all"

"I'm fine" reiterated Tohru "Honestly. You should get some sleep, too"

"Okay then, g'night" said Arisa, and hung up.

The dial tone drifted into Tohru's ears. "G'night," she replied and hung up. Replacing the phone onto the receiver, Tohru sat back down.  
She sat in silent contemplation. This was the third argument this week they'd had. Tohru couldn't help but feel that Kyo was just being himself. He usually was short-tempered and overambitious.  
She rose from the sofa, having finally lost her comfort, and rolled into bed at around 1:00am.  
She slept uncomfortably that night, tossing and turning, and waking herself up frequently. The time seemed to be dragging itself as Tohru would just wish to wake up in the morning, wrapped in Kyo's arms, as though nothing had even happened, and they were still in love…

Love. A complicated emotion many people say does not exist. Tohru thought she was in love. She liked to believe so. She wondered if Kyo was okay, and thinking about her as much as she was him.  
She missed his long, warm embraces to help her sleep through the night. The soft tenderness of his kiss. The passion of their love-making. But most of all, she missed the old Kyo… The Cat, shunned from the Zodiac... The misunderstood one... The one she originally fell in love with...

At 3:00am, she gave up and went to grab a glass of water to help her sleep. She put on a bathrobe and made her way from the bedroom to the kitchen.  
The apartment was spacious, and decorated with smooth, brown walls throughout. Stood in the bedroom doorway, Tohru could see the entire lounge front of her. It was an open-plan lounge. A TV was on the opposite wall by the kitchen's service hatch, a sofa and chair opposite the TV . To the right of the sofa and TV on the wall was a window, with a dining table and three chairs beneath it.  
To the left and right of Tohru was one room either side. The smallest one to her left was the bathroom, to the right of her was the spare bedroom  
She walked out of her room. On the way, she noticed the phone was flashing "new message".  
She was interested, and pushed the "play" button.

Kyo's voice drifted from the machine:

_"Tohru, it's me... I'm just calling to let you know.. That I'm sorry. I hope you forgive me, I'd like to come home-"_

"I never said you had to leave" Tohru said to the message, sitting on the arm of the sofa and staring at the machine.

_"Please know I truly am sorry, and that I hope you could take me back... I love you... Please call me soon..."_

The message cut out there. Tohru sat in disbelief. This was the third, almost identical message Kyo had left. All after their confrontations. She never received messages of love any other time. She listened to the message a few more times, listening to the tones in Kyo's voice; just to see if he really was sorry. She deduced he was sorry, and chose to forgive him.  
But she needed a way for him to calm his temper so they didn't have blow-ups every other day.  
She looked at the clock, it read '4:45am'. She decided she'd best actually do what she left bed for; get a drink.  
She deleted the message and walked to the kitchen. She collected a glass from a cupboard and walked to the sink. She turned on the tap, and the water poured into the glass. She yawned and stared out of the window, speckles of rain were still visible on the windowpane.  
She stared into the city outside the window. There were few lights outside, and only one car passed in the street below. The clouds had finally parted, and a crescent moon hung in the sky, with a few stars speckled the nights sky.  
She gulped the water in the glass, refreshing her thirst. She gave a little sigh, and washed the glass out.

There was a slow knock from the door behind her. She jumped slightly, as she was unaware of the fact anyone would come to visit at this time of the morning.  
She turned around and stared at the door. She pushed open the kitchen door and looked into the peep-hole of the front door. It was Kyo, staring down the corridor. He looked sullen and upset.  
Tohru hesitated.

"I know you're there, Tohru," came Kyo's voice from the other side "Please let me in. Please..."

Tohru's hand shook slightly on the door handle. Dare she let him in after this, particularly big fight?  
She clicked the latch and swung open the door. There, stood Kyo, a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"Tohru, will you forgive me?" he asked, his flame-red eyes looking directly into hers

Tohru's heart melted as she shuddered into Kyo's arms, who embraced her in the doorway.

"I forgive you..." she whispered into his chest.


	2. Trust

Come Back To Me

Chapter Two

Trust

"You forgive me?" Kyo asked, still holding Tohru close to him "Truly?"

"Of course," replied Tohru, eyes closed and feeling his heartbeat in her hand "Of course I do"

They stepped upon the threshold and closed the door. They walked slowly to the bedroom. Tohru laid upon the bed, Kyo followed her. They snuggled closely together, staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Kyo kissed her passionately.

"You know I love you, don't you?" he whispered, kissing her forehead

"I love you, too," she said getting closer to him "You know I do."

His hand moved up her curvaceous midriff and up to her face. Tohru let out a slight gasp as she closed her eyes and kissed his hand sensually. Kyo shuffled closer to her, their chests touching as he kiss her gently on the lips.

"Good night," he said, smiling at her

Tohru's eyes opened suddenly as Kyo rolled over, and sighed.

"W-What?" she said, her lips still partially puckered from their embrace. "K-Kyo!"

"Huh, what?" he asked, almost grumpily "What's up?"

"What-What are you doing?" she asked, tapping his shoulder from under the duvet covers.

"What do you mean?" he asked, rolling back over and looking at her

"I thought we were about to... y'know," said Tohru, slightly blushing

"What?" replied Kyo, blinking; almost densely at her

"Y'know," said Tohru, still blushing "Make love"

"Oh... Oh!" he replied, getting up slightly "Yeah, we can make love"

Kyo shuffled up to her, and began to work his hands on her body. Tohru retorted immediately, moving backwards from him, and pushing his hands away from her body with hers.

"W-What're you doing?" she gasped, staring at him.

"Making love to you?" he replied, blinking once more.

"N-No!" she retorted, sitting up in bed "You've ruined the moment! We were about to make love, you kissed me once and rolled over as though your job was done!"

"What're you on about?" he splattered back, sitting up as well "You were the one just laid there like some rotten log. I was doing all the heavy lifting!"

"Heavy lifting!?" Tohru almost shouted back "Rubbing your hands on my thighs once doesn't count as 'making love'."

"What?!" Kyo forced into a calm voice "You were the one who was emotionally detached!!"

"Emotionally detached?!" replied Tohru, practically gasping with frustration

"Yeah!" replied Kyo "You were stiff as a rock, and performed like one! You had a look on your face that looked as though to say 'Did I leave the oven on?'"

"Oh no!" shouted Tohru, jumping out of the bed "That's it! I'm sleeping on the sofa!"

"Fine, I'll have the bed!" replied Kyo, practically throwing the covers over him.

Tohru left the room, for an instant, then came back "Wait!" she shouted "I'm the women. _You_, should sleep on the sofa!"

"What?!" replied Kyo, jumping up onto the covers

Tohru ran up to the bed and grabbed a pillow, which Kyo immediately grabbed back, they both tugged onto it, each wailing "Get off!".  
Kyo then tugged harder, and fell into him.  
The passion erupted immediately and they embraced. Kyo's hands moving passionately up and down Tohru's back. Tohru, rubbed her hands up and down Kyo's back as well, his rippling shoulders shuddering slightly with her touch.

"I love you... I love you..." he gasped, kissing her neck. Tohru moaned with pleasure as he sucked her neck gently, gentle biting her as well.

"K-Kyo..." Tohru mumbled, as she lay flat on the bed.

Kyo laid on top of her, staring into her eyes. He then slowly went to kiss her and she closed her eyes as Kyo went down, kissing her chest down to her torso...

The passion seemed all too intense as the dark sky outside grew steadily lighter as dawn approached. Tohru lay in Kyo's arms, the covers up to both their necks. Tohru was extremely comfortable, with Kyo's body pressed against hers. His muscular torso gently lifting up and down as he slept.

* * *

Eventually, they both awoke, smiling to each other as they looked at each other.

"Last night was _amazing_" said Tohru, still wrapped in Kyo's arms.

"We should have angry sex more often" he replied, still smiling.

"Um.. That may be a problem..." said Tohru, looking down at his body.

"I was joking," he replied, laughing "You're cute when you're flustered." he added, kissing her forehead as they lay together, and closing their eyes once more.

It was 1:30pm before either of them got out of bed. Tohru got up to make some coffee. She returned to the bedroom with two steaming cups.

"Coffee?" she asked, holding up one of the cups.

"Sure," replied Kyo, holding out a hand.

Tohru handed Kyo the cup, in which he took a slurp. "Man, I love Sundays" he said, placing the cup on the bedside table and laying back down on the bed, arms behind his head.

"Mmm, me too," said Tohru, getting back into bed and clinging to Kyo.

"You were great," Kyo repeated, looking down at her

"You think so?" replied Tohru, looking up at him

"Yeah, God, you obviously got tips somewhere!" Kyo said, smiling at her

"God, I was just trying to keep up with _you_!" Tohru replied

"You think I was good?" Kyo asked

"Yeah! Best we've ever had, in my opinion!" Tohru replied "_You've_ been the one who's gotten tips!"

Kyo chuckled slightly, glancing quickly around the room.

Tohru sighed and shifted her hands, feeling her hands over Kyo's body. He gasped slightly as Tohru squeezed slightly.

"C'mon, let's do something" said Kyo, getting up out of bed, and heading for the wardrobe

"What?" asked Tohru "Do what?"

"I dunno, let's go out to dinner, or something?" replied Kyo "I'm in the mood for something fancy, how 'bout you?"

"What where you thinking of?" asked Tohru, sitting up in the sheets.

"Hmmm... I dunno..." replied Kyo, pulling on a pair of jeans "Maybe _Matake's_? A couple of blocks from here? They have really good dishes"

"Since when have you ever been to _Matake's_?" asked Tohru, quizzically

"Oh, I went a while ago," replied Kyo, pulling on a shirt

"Who with?" asked Tohru, gliding out of the sheets, and beginning making the bed

"Me and you, remember?" said Kyo, buttoning up the shirt.

"I've never been to _Matake's_, I would've remembered if I had gone," said Tohru, plumping the pillows "And I certainly don't remember going out to any restaurant with you in a long time"

"Oh, it must have been on business, then," replied Kyo, looking in his wardrobe for a pair of socks

"Business?" asked Tohru "How could it have been on business? You work for the _Tokyo Times_ newspaper!"

"Well, we went out as a group night out or something..." Kyo retorted, pulling a pair of socks on

"'Or something'?" asked Tohru "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means _or something_, exactly as stated!" replied Kyo, turning to Tohru, who was finishing making the bed "I more than likely went out with work to _Matake's_ to dinner! Why are you going on about it?"

"Well," said Tohru standing upright "If they had some 'great' dishes' as you said, then you would've remembered what occasion it was in which you went out to _Matake's_ for dinner!"

"Forget I ever said anything!" replied Kyo, throwing a pair of shoes onto the floor and beginning to pull them on

"How can I now?!" Tohru said, her voice slightly raised "You've just said you don't know what occasion it was when you went out to a restaurant which has 'good dishes'... I bet you was out of your face, anyway..."

"Just because I like a drink with dinner, doesn't mean I'm an alcoholic!" shouted Kyo, tying his shoe laces "Are we gonna go out, or what?"

"I guess so..." replied Tohru going to her wardrobe, and pulling out a dress "Is this one posh enough to go to _Matake's_?"

"I dunno," said Kyo, grabbing his empty mug from the bedside table.

"Well, you're the one who's apparently been there!" said Tohru, throwing the dress onto the bed in agitation.

"Just-!" Kyo began "Just wear whatever the hell you like." he said, maintaining a state of calm as he left the room for the kitchen.

Tohru stood there, holding another dress in her hands, looking at the doorway in which Kyo had just left. She didn't know what was going on, but, maybe she should just give Kyo the benefit of the doubt? He'd usually forgotten small things before, even some big things, namely their anniversary, so what if he couldn't remember the context in which he'd gone to some restaurant? He'd never given her any reason to doubt him before, why would he start now?  
Tohru decided to ignore her worse judgement, and continued to look for an outfit to go to the restaurant in.

About a half hour later, Tohru exited the bedroom in a forget-me-not blue knee-length dress. She found Kyo planted in front of the TV, and cleared her throat slightly to get his attention. Kyo turned around and wolf-whistled.

"Who's that sexy momma?" he said, winking at her, and gesturing for her to join him.

Tohru obliged and walked over, one foot in front of the other, in an inane runway model on the catwalk. Kyo laughed.

"What the hell are you doing?" he chuckled, as she sat on his lap.

"Are ya gonna take me out, or what?" she asked, blushing.

"Of course," he replied, looking at her "_Matake's_ still good in your book?"

"Obviously," she said "It has 'good dishes', doesn't it?"

"Well, then, let's go," he replied, and he grabbed his keys.

They then left apartment 71B of the Evergreen Court Apartment block.  
The door had just shut, and their footsteps had just died away, when the phone rang. It went onto the answering machine:

"_Hello, you've reached Tohru and Kyo. We can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave a message, we'll get back to you as soon as we can!"_

A woman's voice spoke on the other line:  
"_Kyo, it's me. I just wanted to say that last night was... Great! I'd love to meet you again sometime. I hope you still have my number, and that we can, uh, get more properly acquainted than the... Brief conversation last time? Call me... Ciao!..._"

The phone cut off there, as the phone began to flash "One new message".


	3. Judgement

Come Back To Me

Chapter Three

Judgement

Tohru and Kyo left Evergreen Court Apartment block at about 4:00pm, Tohru walking with Kyo's arm over her shoulder.  
They walked over to the nearest train station, Yurakucho Station.

"Where is _Matake's_, anyway?" asked Tohru, looking at Kyo, the Sun was settling behind the tall skyscrapers of the downtown area.

"It's a little bit further than Komagome Station," said Kyo "About a minute's walk from there."

"Oh, okay then," replied Tohru, she could just see the Rainbow Bridge in the distance, appearing between skyscrapers.

They reached Yurakucho Station and paid for their tickets, and ascended the stairs to the platform.  
They spent most of their time in silence, either due to awkwardness, or lack on conversation. They kept meeting each other's eyes, in which they'd smile awkwardly or look away; it was like being on their first official and 'posh' date all over again, in which Kyo had dropped Tohru's tomato soup all over her white dress, which had badly stained. Little did he know that Tohru still had that dress, still stained in the back of her closet.

She liked to go back to it sometimes, to remember how much fun she'd had that night. She could still see the strap which had snapped when Kyo went to attach a flower to it. And the rip in the bottom of it, where Kyo had stood on it whilst they were dancing.  
He was so klutzy and embarrassed back then. Now, he was some aggressive and obsessive boyfriend, whom she was engaged to.

The train finally arrived, and they packed into the train, which was quite full now. They sat only the only two seats available – which were opposite each other. Tohru sat down and crossed her legs, whilst Kyo sat opposite her, legs apart and arms on his knees, his hands clamped together.

Tohru looked across at Kyo, who was surveying the rest of the train. He glanced over to her and smiled, to which Tohru sheepishly returned.

'Oh God,' she though, looking quite stressed 'Why are we acting as though we're five?!'

She blinked and tried to look sophisticated, swishing her hair out of her face with her hand.  
Kyo seemed to have thought similar thoughts, because he'd since straightened up and looked quite serious.

'Why are we not talking to each other?!' thought Tohru again, a slight sweatdrop falling down her face 'This had best not happen at the restaurant... That's it! Maybe he's saving conversation for there? That must be it... There's not other explanation for it... Is there? Wait! Maybe he's waiting for _me_ to make the conversation!! Oh God, what am I to say?!' she looked extremely flustered by now.  
Kyo noticed this.

"Are you okay, Tohru?" he asked, leaning in and looking at her.

"Huh?" she was snapped out of her train of thought "Oh, yeah! I'm fine... Just wondering about something"

"What's up?" Kyo asked, looking around as the train finally pulled away from the station, and began rattling down the tracks.

"I'm just wondering why we've not said anything to each other for the past ten minutes," said Tohru, looking at Kyo, then the gum- and litter-infested floor.

"Well, maybe it's because we have nothing to say to each other," Kyo said.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Tohru said, looking up "It was nice of you to ask to go out, but maybe we've outgrown it now.."

"How do you 'outgrow' going out?" asked Kyo, raising an eyebrow, as the train rattled into Tokyo Station, as people got off the train, and more got on.

"Same way you don't outgrow being an ass!" Tohru said, and slapped a hand to her mouth, utter shock on her face.

"What?" said Kyo, almost standing up "A-Are you _still_ angry about last night?!"

"Forget I said anything!" said Tohru, closing her eyes and looking away from Kyo, the train began to pull away again.

"How can I forget?!" said Kyo, people had begun to stare now "How can I forget when you're clearly not over this?"

"Same way I forget about last night," said Tohru, looking at Kyo with a look she hardly ever used, one of sternness.  
The atmosphere became so thick that you could have cut it with a knife. The whole carriage of the train had become totally silent, the train rattling across the tracks was the only thing breaking the extremely awkward silence.

Kyo didn't reply. Nor did he try to strike up a conversation when the train arrived in Tokyo Station. Nor did he when they finally arrived in Komagome Station, in which they departed from the train, and they left the station, Kyo stood next to Tohru, his arms both planted by his sides.

They tried to avoid each other's gaze this time, as Kyo lead the way to_ Matake's_. The walk did only take a few minutes, as they turned a corner, and there it was.  
_Matake's_ walls were made of glass, and supporting pillars were painted in chocolate-brown. The word _Matake's International Restaurant_ was emblazoned in silver, and lights behind the letters made it stand out more. The words _Est. 1990_ were underneath. It was the end building of a line of buildings, and was considerably more attractive than the rest, all grey.

"Nice place.." Tohru said, trying to keep her voice indifferent. She failed.

"Yup," said Kyo, achieving indifference, but with a note of smugness in his, knowing Tohru was impressed.

They walked inside and stood by the podium. Waiting approximately five minutes before a waiter took them to their table, a corner booth at one end of the store. A saloon light hung over them, and a candle in the middle of the table created the perfect mix for what should be a romantic meal. However, Tohru and Kyo were sat opposite ends to each other, not close at all.  
Tohru grabbed a menu. Kyo did the same.  
Tohru scanned it, looking at the various items _Matake's_ offered. They all seemed very appetizing, but she wanted to remain angry with Kyo, so settled (despite her wishes) with a salad.  
The night had barely begun and Tohru was already fed up and wanted to go home. The thought of her bed lulled her into a false sense of satisfaction, despite being over an hour's away from home.

Kyo scanned his menu, he seemed to be taking a lot longer than usual, maybe wanting to drag out Tohru's impatience at much as possible. He seemed to be relishing this fact.  
The Sun had finally begun to set now, and the sky outside was fading to pink, as the Sun was barely visible over the skyline of skyscrapers.  
After what seemed an eternity, a waiter finally joined them.

"Hello, and welcome to Matake's, where we specialise in food from all over the world. My name is Isaac. May I take your order, please?" he asked. He was a relatively young man, possibly just older than Tohru, about 22-25. His black hair and eyes shined in the saloon light. He had a five O' clock shadow which, to Tohru, looked itchy. Tohru couldn't help notice he had quite muscular arms, which seemed to strain his black uniform. He was obviously not Japanese, but American. She dragged herself out of observing the man, and made her order.

"Yes," she cleared her throat "I'll have just a Niçoise Salad, please. And a glass of white wine."

"Okay," said Isaac, writing down the order "And for you, sir?"

"I'll have the large medium-rare sirloin steak please, with roast potatoes and mixed vegetables. I'd like a side-order of french fries with garlic dip and a bottle of your finest wine, please."

"Ah," said Isaac, writing down the order "Good choice. Our chef is amazing at making sirloin."

"Hey, hey, hey!" said Tohru "Hold the phone! Why in the _world_ are you ordering that?! You've never even _tried_ sirloin steak, and it's the most expensive thing on the menu! You're just gonna waste it like you usually do with anything else you order from restaurants!"

"In case you _hadn't_ noticed," said Kyo, looking over at Tohru "I haven't eaten since yesterday, and I've only had a mug of coffee at 1:00 this afternoon."

"Well, fine!" said Tohru, shooting daggers at Kyo, and looking at Isaac "I'll have what he's having but I also want a side-order of shrimp with thousand island dressing, and I want the most _expensive_" she glared at Kyo "bottle of white wine in the restaurant, please."

Isaac looked totally bewildered, but changed Tohru's order.

"What?!" shouted Kyo, looking at Tohru, but then glaring back, and turned his head to Isaac, who had begun to walk away "Hey! You! Isaac!" he shouted "We're not done ordering yet!"

Isaac stopped dead in his tracks, and turned on his heel and walked over to the table once again.

"I would also like a side-order of your largest salad-" Kyo started.

"Ha!" shouted Tohru "The closest thing _you've_ come to a salad was that time in 1st Grade when you were dared to eat grass!"

Kyo continued, unabashed, Isaac had to stifle a laugh "I would also like a dish of onion rings."

"I want a large tomato soup," said Tohru, looking over at Kyo "Extra croutons."

"Y'know those large fries I ordered earlier?" Kyo asked Isaac.

"Yeh..." said Isaac, unsure of the response.

"Make it two," said Kyo.

"I knew you wouldn't be making the salad a double," retorted Tohru.

"I'd like _two_ sirloin steaks on my order, please," said Kyo.

Isaac's pencil was scribbling wildly on the writing pad, constantly changing their increasingly-wacky demands.  
Eventually, they stopped ordering, and had a total of 37 dishes and two full bottles of large wine on their order; all the largest they could go, all with extra everything and all in the name of 'revenge' – if it could be called that.  
Tohru and Kyo sat in angered silence. First, their 10 starter dishes arrived. 3 large bowls of tomato soup, 3 large salads, 2 loaves of garlic bread and 2 prawn cocktails.

Tohru gulped slightly at the large amount of food they had ordered. Kyo had already begun to attack the garlic bread. Tohru dragged a bowl of soup towards her, and looked at her extensive set of cutlery laid out on the table. She grabbed a napkin and laid it across her lap, and grabbed one of the three soup spoons, and began to eat it. The croutons were literally dumped on the top of it. There was no soup visible on the top surface. The same could have been said for the other two bowlfuls. That didn't stop the soup being delicious, as the warm liquid warmed Tohru's icy core (from being angry at Kyo).  
They only just managed to finish most of their starters, which were then taken away. Then the 20 plates came from the kitchen. An array of food littered their table (another table had to be dragged to theirs to make room). Sushi, onion rings, fries, salads, steaks, and a lobster took up most of the table's surface, it almost seemed to strain under the pressure.

They began to dig in; Tohru with her two sirloin steaks, and Kyo with his four.  
Tohru could only just manage the steaks, whilst Kyo began to slow his food consumption to almost a crawl. Tohru took her chance to gloat.

"What's wrong, Kyo?" she asked, pointing her fork the was full of fries at him.

"I'm getting kinda full..." he said, looking at the array of food on the table.

"Full of what?" asked Tohru "Oestrogen? You ordered all this food, you're gonna eat it!" Then she stuffed the fries in her mouth.

Kyo, almost grumpily, began to eat his food. He stuffed to food in his mouth, before dragging a plateful of sushi towards himself.  
Tohru looked very pleased, however she herself was beginning to get full. She'd never eaten so much in... well, her entire life it seemed. All this food would have fed them for a month, yet they were eating it in one sitting.  
Tohru pulled a bowl of onion rings towards her. She'd never really tried them before, but put one to her lips. It wouldn't go in. It seemed her mouth had forced her to stop eating. Kyo had noticed this, and began to get a very evil grin on his face, as he then shoved the rest of the sushi in his mouth, his mouth repugnantly full.  
She put her fingers to her lips and forced them open, and then put the onion ring into her mouth, and forced herself to chew. The onion ring was awful, she thought. But she had to eat them. This was a battle of wits, and stomach size, which Tohru _had_ to win!

It took almost an hour to eat the main course. Tohru's stomach was bulging with food, Kyo's was the same.  
They sat there, almost panting holding their stomach's with their hands, thankful that course was over...  
But not for long, as desserts came out of the kitchen next. Tohru and Kyo sighed as the seven dishes came out. Three chocolate gateaus, two ice cream sundaes, an apple and cherry pie, a banana split and a large dish of profiteroles drizzled in chocolate sauce.  
Tohru dragged the banana split towards her. She thought she may as well get some fruit out of her dessert.  
After an agonising thirty minutes, they couldn't manage the chocolate gateaus, they were too much, and were sent back.

"Thank _God_ that is over," Tohru said, resting her head on the chair, completely drained after eating so much "I'm gonna be full for the next month."

"You're telling me," said Kyo, looking over at her, who looked back "Can we promise that next time we argue, we won't get revenge via food?"

"Agreed," said Tohru, closing her eyes and going back to her original position.

The bill then came out of the kitchen. Isaac brought it over, winked at Tohru, then left.  
Tohru and Kyo gulped, this was the part they'd forgotten about and were now dreading. They slowly looked over the receipt, which was extremely large.  
They read through what they had ordered, and slowly to the bottom of the list, to which the grand total was ¥96,725 (About £750, or $1072.04).

"Oh my _God_!" shouted Tohru, barely covering a scream.

"How did we manage to spend _that_ much?!" shouted Kyo, looking at Isaac.

Isaac looked unabashed, as though things like this happened all the time. "That's what you ordered" he said.

"Did you take off those three gateaus we originally ordered?" asked Kyo, looking at Isaac with a piercing glare.

"Of course," said Isaac, Tohru and Kyo sighed.

Kyo begrudgingly got out his wallet and placed down his credit card, which Isaac took away. Tohru couldn't help but stare at his figure as he disappeared into the kitchens. She blushed slightly took a sip of wine, she was slightly tipsy now, as was Kyo, who had both devoured a bottle of wine each by now.

"Here you go, sir" said Isaac, handing Kyo back the credit card "I hope you enjoyed your... Ahem, meals, and you come back again! Goodbye!"

Tohru and Kyo slowly got up, their stomachs cramping with pain. Isaac helped Tohru up, winking at her as they left.  
They slowly walked back to the train station, sat in total silence on the way home. They finally arrived back at Yurakucho Station, and walked back to Evergreen Court Apartments. Tohru checked her watch; it read 11:05pm. She was completely shattered, and couldn't wait for bed.  
They reached the lobby of Evergreen Court, and found both lifts were being serviced. They both shuddered with anger and walked to the stairs, with 7 flights of stairs to greet them.  
After fifteen minutes of walking, they reached apartment 71B, and with a sigh of relief, both fell into the apartment.

Kyo looked uneasy. "Are you okay?" asked Tohru, her vision slightly blurred.

Kyo stood up straight "Nope," he muttered, putting a hand to his mouth, and ran off for the toilet.

Tohru laughed to herself; she'd won. Not that a huge victory had come out of it. She threw herself onto the sofa, a smug look on her face.  
When something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. The phone was flashing "New Message".  
Tohru pushed the "play" button, almost struggling, as she had to reach over to get it.  
Her head fell back, eyes closed.

"_Kyo, it's me. I just wanted to say that last night was... Great!"_

Tohru's eyes shot open. Her tipsiness was blasted away as she continued to listen to the message. Kyo could be heard vomiting in the bathroom.  
_  
"I'd love to meet you again sometime. I hope you still have my number, and that we can, uh, get more properly acquainted than the... Brief conversation last time? Call me... Ciao!..._"

Tohru played the message again. And again.  
She began to shake, not with hurt. But with rage. She heard the toilet flush, as she grabbed the memo pad off the table, next to the phone.  
The door opened, and Kyo emerged, smiling weakly at Tohru. Tohru shot daggers back, feelings of hate so strong she'd never known them before.

In a forced calm she said "What the Hell is this?"

Kyo stared at her "What?"

Tohru pushed the play button on the phone

The message began to drift through the room, the woman's voice so casual yet confident. Kyo looked completely shocked at the message.

_"Ciao!..."_ the message cut off there.

"Tohru, I can explain," Kyo said, walking slowly forwards.

"Get out," Tohru said, looking down, in an almost deadly whisper.

"Tohru-"

"Get out, now"

"Tohru, wait-"

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!" Tohru screamed, throwing the memo block at Kyo, who only just dodged it "GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I REGRET!!"

Kyo ran to the door, as Tohru grabbed a nearby vase by the TV and throwing it out into the corridor where Kyo had disappeared. She slammed the door shut, back against it, fell to her knees, and sobbed.

(A/N: Hello there, people! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought the drama needs to be broken up in some way, so why not have the comedy-side, then drama? Anyway, this was a one-off thing. Don't expect any new chapters until _Poseidon_ has finished. Hope it keeps you on your heels!)


	4. Temerity

Come Back To Me

Chapter Four

Temerity

It was about an hour before Tohru even moved from her spot. She sobbed the entire time, until her eyes could no longer produce tearsf.  
She felt very dehydrated at this point, and walked to the kitchen, and grabbed a glass of water. She stared out into the city from the kitchen window, rain ofnce again began to speckle it.

She took a final gulp, washed the cup out in the sink, and walked to the front door.  
She stared at it hard for a couple of minutes, before locking it securely, and going to the bedroom. She looked around the room. It was as tidy as ever, and the sheets remained untouched. If Tohru hadn't found that message on the phone, would they be making passionate love right now?

Her eye line glanced over the room, and finally came to rest upon the bedside table, where a framed photo of both Kyo and Tohru stood. Tohru walked slowly over to it, and picked it up. It had been on their mini-break to Hakodate. They both were staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Tohru scowled at the photo, before screaming and throwing it against the wall.

The framed shattered into a million pieces, and dropped to the floor. The photo fluttered slowly and fell, resting at Tohru's bare feet. She picked it up, and found an inscription on the back;

_To Tohru, my loving girlfriend, all my love always, Kyo x_

Tohru felt sick. And she ran to the bathroom quickly, and vomited. She felt awful, not guilty awful, like a certain _somebody_ should be, but physically sick. How could Kyo do this to her? She had never before had a reason to doubt his faithfulness, why should he start now?

She walked back into the bedroom, grabbed the quilt and wrapped it around her, pillows and all, and slumped onto the sofa.  
She grabbed the TV's remote control, and begun flicking through various channels.  
It was two days before Tohru even bothered to do anything. The only times she'd even bothered about getting up was to go to the bathroom, or going to get food.  
For some reason, she'd been feeling very ill, maybe she'd eaten _way_ too much at _Matake's_, which she had. There was probably something dodgy about those onion rings, she knew she shouldn't have tried them.

Still, she lay on the sofa, occasionally getting up to throw up, or going to get food. She had unplugged the phone, and had switched off her mobile phone. She didn't want any calls or text messages, from anyone. She had also shut all curtains in the apartment, blocking mostly all light. She felt so alone at the moment that she felt fine in this sanctuary she had created in the living room.

Over the past days, Kyo had been over numerous times, trying to get into the apartment, to which Tohru either shouted at him to go away, or she turned the volume really low on the TV, as though to trick Kyo into thinking she wasn't there. The latter hardly ever worked.

Once again, at about 4:30pm on the second day of the lock-down in her home, there was a banging knock on the door.

"Go _away_, Kyo!" Tohru said, her voice breaking slightly, it'd been a while since she'd spoken.

"Guess again!" came a voice from the other side of the door.

Tohru shifted slightly on the sofa, into a sitting position. "Uo?" she called out "What're you doing here, I don't want to see anyone!"

"Tohru, you're gonna have to come out _eventually_," replied Uo, her voice drifting through the door "you're gonna run out of food at come point."

Uo had a point, Tohru had pretty much raided the cupboards and fridge in the kitchen.

"What do you want, Uo?" asked Tohru, still sat up, slightly slouched over.

"I want to see you, Tohru!" came back Uo's voice "We haven't spoken in a about a week!"

That was true, so, after another ten minutes of negotiation, Tohru finally got up and let Uo into the apartment.  
Uo waited expectantly, as the locked clicked in the door, and Tohru's silhouette appeared.

"Tohru! It's – Oh my God!" shouted Uo, as she saw the state Tohru had let herself get into.

Tohru was in light yellow pyjamas, that were heavily stained with random pieces of old food and drink. Her hair was unkempt, and matted. Her face was pale, and the eye-liner she'd been wearing on the night she'd argued with Kyo was still on her face; she had bad panda eyes. She also smelt, really badly.

"Tohru!" shouted Uo, going into the apartment, and surveying the mess Tohru had accumulated over the past two days. "What the Hell _happened_ here?!"

She noted the unclosed cupboards in the kitchen, the mass of plates by the sink, and also by the sofa. The food stained bedsheets, and also the fact the entire apartment was in complete darkness, save for the TV, which was the only source of light in the entire room.  
Uo put her hand to her face.

"Tohru it _stinks_ in here!" said Uo, muffled by her hand "is there a dead rat or something in here?"

"Could be," replied Tohru, mono-syllabically "I haven't had a chance to clean up, I've been so busy."

"Doing what?" said Uo, running over to the window, and prising it open "I doubt 'having a life' is the excuse."

"Oh, y'know," said Tohru, lying back on the sofa, and pulling the sheets over herself again "doing stuff."

"Tohru," said Uo, standing over the Tohru-shaped duvet "we're going out, c'mon!"

"Do we have to?" came Tohru's voice, slightly muffled "I'm busy today, I was planning on cleaning."

"Fine, then," replied Uo, hands on hips "we'll clean this crap hole, _then_ we'll go out."

"When I said 'planning on cleaning'," said Tohru, the sheets moving slightly "I meant 'planning on cleaning in the next two to three weeks... Give or take a month.'"

"Get your lazy ass up!" said Uo, ripping the sheets from Tohru, who flailed on the sofa.

Uo then ran over to the curtains and prised them open, the mid-afternoon sunshine blasted through the room, flooding it with light. Tohru screamed slightly, as her eyes adjusted to the brightness, and she threw herself down, and covered her face with a pillow.

"Come _on_!" shouted Uo, grappling Tohru's body, and leading her to the bedroom, which was just as much of a mess "You're getting some clothes on, cleaning, then we're going _out_!"

After fifteen minutes, Tohru was finally in some old clothes, and was ready to clean the apartment.

Within a matter of minutes, they'd cleaned the bedroom, removing all of the pots and discarded items, and replacing clothes and other accessories back into their respective places.

They then passed over to the lounge, with which they opened the windows as far as they could go.

"I think it's time for a change," said Tohru, scanning over the filthy room "I wanna change the furniture round."

"Let's clean the place up first, before we start any of that!" replied Uo, pulling a full garbage bag out of the door.

Tohru then began to pick up the plates she had strewn about the floor, and placed them in the kitchen.  
She began to reflect over the last time she had seen Kyo, how she had shouted, and screamed.. And threw a memo block at him. Wow, she wish she'd thrown something bigger at him.  
She was so unbelievably angry with him. How could he do this? Had she not given him enough over the past year they'd been engaged?

"Tohru? Tohru?" came the distant voice of Uo.

Tohru came out of her daydream, "Huh?". She found herself stood in the kitchen, the stack of plates by the dishwasher, and Tohru by the sink, staring out of the window.

"What's up?" Uo asked, putting a hand on Tohru's shoulder.

"Hm? Oh, nothing," replied Tohru, smiling "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" said Uo, looking concernedly at Tohru "you seemed kinda upset to me."

"Oh, no," said Tohru, shaking her head "I'm fine, honest. C'mon, let's finish off cleaning this place!"

It took most of the afternoon to clean the whole apartment. But, by 6 O' clock, the apartment was in its original state once more, in fact, it was even better.  
Tohru and Uo stood by the front door, taking in the gleaming surfaces.

A loud rasping came from behind them; someone was at the door. Tohru looked around, as Uo looked through the peep-hole.

"Hm," she said "it's some old guy."

Tohru walked over and looked for herself. It was in fact her neighbour, Mr. Tobi, a retired doctor who lived with his wife, Mrs. Tobi. Tohru thought it polite to not ask the Tobi's their first names. Mr. Tobi was a short, squat man. His balding hair was a vibrant white, and his wrinkled face looked worse, for the fact he was frowning. He and Mrs. Tobi lived in apartment 72B, directly next door to Tohru.

Tohru opened the door with a smile.

"Hello, there, Mr. Tobi how-"

"Don't give me any of that happy crappy!" said Mr. Tobi, an accusatory finger directly in Tohru's face "you've been on my last nerve since you moved here! A thorn in my side!"

"What's wrong, Mr. Tobi?" asked Tohru, backing away slightly.

"What's the matter?!" he said "try falling asleep to constant arguments blasting through your walls at all hours of the day! Try concentrating on something when constant bangs penetrate our walls constantly! Try to do _anything_ with constant disruptions coming from_ this_ apartment!"

By now, the door of apartment 71A had opened, and a plump woman came trotting out. She was the stereotypical all-American 50's woman. Her hair was swept back into a beehive, sunglasses were perched on it. She wore vibrantly pink trousers, and a lime green blazer, with a black T-shirt underneath it.

"Now, now," she said, her voice with a very strong Texan accent "what's all this racket?!"

"_You_!" Mr. Tobi exclaimed, pointing to the woman now "Tammy! You-"

"My _name_," replied the woman, pushing Mr. Tobi's finger away "for the last time, is _Tanya_! Tanya! Okay?"

"Yes, yes, whatever, Tiffany!" shouted Mr. Tobi, flustering about himself "anyway, Timmy, you've complained as well about the noise 71B constantly makes. And they've been doing it _again_, this time _all_ day!"

Tanya, looked aghast, "Look, if you can't get my name right, old man, then you'll get no respect from me, okay?"

"Old man?!" shouted Mr. Tobi "if it weren't for _me_, your medical bills would've been _a lot_ higher than they were that time you needed that appendectomy!"

"Yes, and if it wasn't for _you_," retorted Tanya, leaning into Mr. Tobi's face "I wouldn't be here now freezing my nipples off!"

"Oooh!" replied Mr. Tobi, shaking with rage "well, next time those brats of yours need babysitting, take them to that shame of a daycare you call your workplace, because we _won't be home_!"

And with that, he stalked off back to 72B, as Tanya shouted "Yeah, you walk away, old man!"

"Now," she said, looking over at Tohru and Uo "let that be my favour returned to you after you picked up Julie from school when I had a 120 fever."

She began to walk over to 71A when Tohru called her back.

"Um, Tanya," said Tohru, as Tanya turned on her heel and looked back "did you really complain about the noise coming from out apartment?"

"Oh, dear," replied Tanya, biting her lip "well, you _did_ make a lot of noise, and I was stressed because little Julie wouldn't go to sleep..."

"So, you'll call off the complaint?" asked Tohru, expectantly.

"Let's not do anything we'll regret, now, dear," said Tanya, looking slightly sombre.

"What?" said Tohru, the smile dropping from her face like a dead weight "you're saying you'd _regret_ taking back a complaint about us?"

"Like I said," replied Tanya, stalking back to her door "let's not do something we'll regret!" and with that, she slammed her front door shut, leaving Tohru in silence.

"What was all _that_ about?" came Uo's voice, finally.

They both walked back into 71B, and sat around the dining table by the window (Tohru had decided against moving the furniture).  
They drank coffee, as Tohru explained to Uo about the disastrous relationships they'd had with their neighbours ever since they had moved in. About how Mr. Tobi had come over to help them, only for Tohru to drop a lamp on his head as she passed it off the truck. Or how Kyo had almost given Mrs. Tobi a heart attack when he'd accidentally locked himself out naked to grab the mail from their pidgeon hole. He'd originally gone out with a bathrobe on, but it got caught in the door, which had slammed shut, and the robe pulled away when he walked, leaving him naked as Mrs. Tobi walked out the door.  
Not to mention the time Tohru had knocked Tanya's seven-year-old daughter, Julie, unconscious, when she'd ordered new furniture, and ran past young Julie and smacked her in the face with the box.

Uo had to stifle laughter at the stories Tohru had laid out to her, but eventually burst into laughter after Tohru had told her that Tanya had once slipped and shot down the corridor as Tohru as come in from the rain completely drenched, and dripped her way to her door.

"Okay, I'm not telling you any more!" said Tohru eventually.

"Fine, fine!" replied Uo, staring out the window. The sun had fallen once again behind the skyscrapers. It was 7:30pm. Uo looked at Tohru.

"So, you wanna go out tonight?" she asked, eyebrows raising as she said it.

"I guess it'd do me good to go out, huh?" replied Tohru.

"Yes, it would," said Uo, grabbing Tohru's hand and smiling "C'mon, get your dancin' shoes on and we'll go out clubbing, and pulling all the hot guys there is!"

With that, Tohru and Uo went into Tohru's room and over to her closet.  
Tohru opened the doors and looked inside for something to wear. Uo, meanwhile, was checking Tohru's other closet for clothes. She stopped.

"Ooh," said Uo, pulling out a dress "This one's _beautiful_!"

Tohru turned to look, and she gasped. It was the dress she'd worn on her and Kyo's first date. The tomato soup stain, ripped hem, and broken strap all very visible.

"Oh," said Uo, looking at it "it's ruined. Oh my God! Look at that _stain_!! Tohru, that is not gonna come out, you may as well throw this away."

And Uo began to walk out of the room, the dress in hand. Tohru ran after her, and caught her halfway across the lounge.

"Wait! No!" she shouted, holding out a hand, and grabbing the ruined dress.

"What's up?" said Uo, noticing Tohru's clutching hand on the dress.

"I can't throw that away!" replied Tohru, almost pleading.

"Why the Hell not?" said Uo, tugging the dress slightly "It's complete _trashed_ and useless!"

"No, it's more for sentimental value, really," said Tohru, blushing slightly, but not loosening her grip.

"Sentimenta-" replied Uo, cutting herself off "What ever for?!"

"It was the dress I wore to mine and Kyo's first 'official posh' date, okay?" said Tohru, blushing harder "I like to keep it, to look at sometimes."

"Tohru, that's not good for you." replied Uo, clutching tighter to the dress "you can't keep crap like this. It's over between you and Kyo-"

"I never said it was over," said Tohru, looking at Uo "I've never said it to him, nor to myself."

"Tohru, you're looking a little green, are you okay?" asked Uo, looking at Tohru more closely.

"What?" replied Tohru, caught off-guard by Uo's question "Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just been feeling a little bit under the weather, is all."

"Oh, okay, well, don't push yourself too much tonight, okay?" asked Uo, pulling away slightly.

"Don't worry, I won't," replied Tohru, pulling at the dress also.

"Anyway, c'mon and throw away this garbage!" said Uo, pulling the dress from Tohru's grasp.

"No, Uo!" shouted Tohru, grabbing at the dress "this is _my_ decision, and my decision is it _stays_!"

"Fine," said Uo, heaving a sigh, and letting go "do as you wish and stay in the past. Anyway, why do you still not break up with Kyo? He _cheated_ on you with some other woman!"

"Well, I know he _may_ have a reasonable excuse," responded Tohru, pulling the dress close to her.

"I doubt it," replied Uo, walking back into the bedroom "anyway, come on, we gotta get you dressed for goin' out!"

"You know, I thought you of _all_ people would be the most sympathetic to me," replied Tohru, hanging the dress back up into the closet "I mean, after Kureno left you, I watched over you while you were down."

Uo stopped "I thought we said we wouldn't talk of that incident," she said, a note of darkness in her voice "we _promised_ each other that wouldn't happen. I've tried for _two_ years to get over him, and here you are, dragging it back up and rubbing it in to my face."

"See, you seem to see me as being insensitive," replied Tohru, pulling out a blue cocktail dress "whilst I saw that with you and the dress."

"Tohru, those two are completely _different_ matters!" Uo said, holding back tears.

"Are they really, though?" said Tohru, putting on the blue cocktail dress "You wanted to let go of Kureno because of what he did to you. I _don't_ want to let go of Kyo, because he could still prove me wrong."

"What?" said Uo, turning around "How can he? You heard that message with your own ears! That woman _slept_ with your fiancé!"

"You think I don't know that?!" said Tohru, pulling on a pair of blue shoes to match the dress "I just want to hear Kyo tell me himself. If he does, then I can move on with my life. If not, and I break up with him, and it turned out he wasn't cheating on me, I could be throwing one of the best things in my life away!"

"You look nice," said Uo, changing the subject, knowing Tohru had a point, after all, it was never truly confirmed Kyo had been cheating.

"Thanks," replied Tohru, pulling out a blood-red dress for Uo "you wanna wear this one? It's too long for me, and I think it'd suit you more, anyway."

"Ooh, that _is_ nice!" said Uo, grabbing the dress and pulling it on "you got a pair of shoes to go with this?"

"I think so," replied Tohru, rummaging in the bottom of the closet "I hope you're comfortable with a pair that may be too small for you."

"Don't worry," replied Uo, winking at her "I doubt they'll be on for long!"

They both laughed as they went to the bathroom to apply make-up.

It took them another half an hour to finalise their outfits and be ready to go out. They walked out of 71B at 8:30pm, and left for a local nightclub called _Flare's_.  
They paid ¥409 to get in. They walked up a flight of stairs, and into a crowded room, as Utada Hikaru's _The Workout_ blasted through the speakers.

"I love this song!" shouted Uo, as she dragged Tohru over to the dancefloor immediately and began to dance.

"_Push it up, push it down_"

Uo and Tohru danced together, arms raised as the dancefloor became steadily more crowded.

"_Pull it uupp, pull it down_"

The song continued, as Tohru and Uo finally decided the wanted a drink to start the night, and they walked over to the bar to order some drinks. Tohru ordered herself a vodka and coke, Uo had a Bloody Mary.

"_Up and down, feel you brainwaves jumpin' jumpin'"  
_  
They noticed a group of about six men had walked into the bar, Kyo was with them, clearly intoxicated.

"_Makes me wanna take a dive-oo-i-ive!_"

Tohru tried her best to ignore the group, as she and Uo scanned the bar for about ten minutes, pointing out potential men they'd found attractive. Then, the group of walked over to the bar, shouting at each other, and to other people. They ordered their drinks  
Tohru turned to Uo, after seeing she couldn't avoid Kyo in here.

"We have to go," she said, putting her drink down and grabbing Uo's hand.

Uo almost choked on her drink "What? We've barely been here twenty minutes! Look, we've not even finished our drinks!"

Tohru downed her drink in one, and forced Uo to do the same "Okay, we're done, now let's _go_ before they notice us!"

"Who notices us?" asked Uo, scanning the room, until her eyes landed on Kyo, they narrowed "who cares if that asshole is here?" said Uo, looking from Kyo to Tohru "he's clearly moving on, why aren't you?"

Tohru looked glum, but agreed to stay, and ordered another drink, so did Uo.

"Now, we're gonna enjoy these drinks, _then_ we can think about going to _Pier 37_, next, they usually play good songs, and drinks are cheaper if you're hot like us!" said Uo, laughing, as Tohru joined in.

They continued to sit at the bar, on the stools, scanning the room for potential lust. It didn't take long for Kyo to notice Tohru was there. And he soon staggered up to her and Uo.

"W-What're _you_ doing here?" he said, his word's slurred badly.

"We're out for some fun," said Uo, cutting in front of Tohru.

"I wasn't talking to _you_," said Kyo, pushing Uo aside "I thought you were too busy being depressed to have fun?"

"For your information, Kyo," said Tohru, looking dignified as she glared at Kyo "I'm moving on with my life, as you are with yours." she took a sip of her drink, set it down, and looked at Uo "coming to the bathroom, Uo?" she asked, as she and Uo walked away.

"Wait a minute!" shouted Kyo, grabbing Tohru's shoulder and forcing her around "I'm not done talking to you!"

"Too bad," replied Tohru, disgust etched on her face "I'm done talking to you. Goodbye, Kyo."

With that, Kyo hit Tohru in the face, she fell and hit her head on the bar, cutting her head, as blood began to stream out of the cut. She landed with a _thud_ on the floor, hitting it pretty hard on her stomach.

"TOHRU!" shouted Uo, as she ran over to her friend "YOU ASSHOLE!" she shouted to Kyo, punching him in the face, as he fell to the ground as well.

* * *

Tohru awoke several hours later in a hospital bed. Uo was laid next to her, her head lolling to the side as she snored slightly.  
She looked around, and saw she was in a private room, which was odd. She saw a clock on the opposite side of the room, it was 3:00am.

A doctor walked in, in his gleaming white coat. The badge hung from his pocket read "Dr. Ishima".

"Ah, you're awake," he said, breathing a sigh "we were hoping you'd awake to hear the news about your injury."

"Wh-wha-?" said Tohru, her eyes blinking, as she felt her head, a bandage was wrapped around the top of it "what happened to me?" she asked, looking at the doctor, feeling very tired and weak.

"Well, you've had a tiresome night," said Dr. Ishima, Uo's gentle snores still emanating from her "it seems your ex-boyfriend hit you earlier tonight in the nightclub _Flare's_, in which you fell and hit your head on the corner of the bar, cutting it open."

He put an X-ray up onto a light source.

"You suffered only a slight concussion, which is good. I do, however frown upon the fact you've been drinking." he added, sternly.

"Wha-?" said Tohru, her head beginning to hurt "Why?"

"Well, it's not good for the baby!" he said, almost shocked "the good thing is, it's unharmed, and you shouldn't have any troubles during birth, as there seems to be no damage to your uterus, or pelvis."

"Wait," said Tohru, her head no longer hurting, but numb "what baby?"

"Didn't you know?" asked Doctor Ishima, quizzically "You're almost two weeks pregnant."

(A/N: Okay, sorry about the gap in the update, I've been ill recently, and been to the doctor's to find I have a muscle herniation, yay! Anyway, hopefully updates will become somewhat regular again, and I hope you look forward to the next chapter!)


	5. Accusations

Come Back To Me

Chapter Five

Accusations

"What?" repeated Tohru, utterly flabbergasted at what Dr. Ishima had just told her.

"I take it you didn't know, then?" asked Dr. Ishima, grabbing Tohru's chart and looking at it.

"Of course not!" she replied "I used protection!"

"That's not always 100% effective, you know?" he said, looking at her.

"Well, why the _hell_ don't they improve them so they _are_ 100% effective?!" she said.

"We're working on it, Miss Honda," he replied, a small smile on his face, one of confusion more than anything else "I'll leave you to rest, Miss Honda."

And with that, he left. Tohru sat there in a stupor. Pregnant. How could she be pregnant? Thinking back about the whole situation, she should've really realised beforehand. She _had_ been throwing up for a while, which she'd passed off as just being ill.

Tohru's phone buzzed on the other side of the room. She looked up at the source of the noise. Sighing, she clambered out of bed, she was still in her blue cocktail dress. It had been stained with blood down the front. A noticeable hand print ran from the stomach and downwards, the blood fading away at the bottom of the stain.

"Great," Tohru whispered to herself, angrily shuffling across the room. She grabbed her bag and went back to bed.

She rooted through the bag, looking for her phone. She found it, flipped it open, to see a "One New Message" box across the screen. She opened the message, to see it was from Kyo.  
Tohru's heart began beating quickly as her eyes scanned through the short text.

_'Tohru, I'm on my way to the hospital now.'_

"What?" she told herself, confusion on her face "we're through now!"

Dr. Ishima came back into the room. Tohru jumped and put the phone under her sheets. He smiled.

"Phones are now allowed in hospitals, Miss Honda," he said, walking to the side of her bed "there's no risk."

He put his hand to the back of her head, where a big lump was located. "Does this hurt?" he was asking, placing his hands onto various parts of her head. He touched the top part of the lump and Tohru recoiled.

"Ow, yes!" she said, lightly touching it. It was quite big. She gently prodded it, and mouthed "Ow!" to herself.

"It seems whoever hit you did it with a vengeance," said Dr. Ishima, checking out Tohru's face.

"W-What?" she said, touching her face. Clearly, from just her touch, she had a black eye. The area around her eye was puffy and swollen. "Dare I even look in a mirror?" she added, looking out of the window, where the Sun was overhead of the surrounding sky-scrapers, the noise of distant traffic wafting through the open window.

"Here," said Dr. Ishima, handing over a hand-held mirror to her.

Tohru raised in front of her face. It was almost completely unrecognisable. Her right eye was very swollen, and a large bruise surrounded the entire eye. She had a cut across her left cheek, another souvenir, from her fall on the dancefloor.  
The top of her head was covered in a wrap-around bandage, as she glanced at it, there was a small red patch where the lump from hitting the bar was.

"Now, tell me," said Dr. Ishima, pulling Tohru's focus from her face "do you remember anything from last night? Anything at all? Do you remember who hit you? It's very common that relative amnesia follows blows to the head, so just try to remember as much as you can. Don't force yourself, though."

"Well," said Tohru, looking at Dr. Ishima, focusing "I remember going out with Uo, and going into a club..."

"Anything else?" he said, as Tohru closed her eyes in thought "namely who hit you? The police need to know the details."

"Um... I remember dancing to a song. A good song." she said "but, I can't think of who hit me. It's too blurry."

"Do you remember the name of the song?" he said "Remembering small details can sometimes bring back big ones."

"Um.. It was by Utada Hikaru." she said "That's all I can remember about it."

"Do you remember being hit at all?" said the doctor.

Tohru looked at him, "No. I remember there being a small fight between some people..." she said, looking at her sheets "_The Workout_!"

"Sorry?" said Doctor Ishima, looking puzzled at Tohru

"The name of the song!" Tohru said, a smile widening across her face "It was _The Workout_!"

"Good, good," said Dr. Ishima "Now, try very hard to remember as much as you can about what happened at the bar."

"Okay..." said Tohru, closing her eyes "I remember me and Uo getting drinks... I got... got... a coke and vodka... Uo got... a Bloody Mary..."

"Good, good, then what happened?" replied Dr. Ishima

"Um... Some more people came in... I wanted to leave... But Uo didn't want to..." Tohru said.

"Why did you want to leave?" asked Dr. Ishima, leaning in slightly.

"Because... Someone was with them..." she replied, eyes still closed.

"Do you remember who it was?" asked Dr. Ishima.

"Um... I..." then Tohru stopped. Her face full of fear as she looked at Dr. Ishima.

"What? What is it, Tohru?" said Dr. Ishima, moving closer to her.

"It was.. It was..." Tohru began, putting a hand to her face, tears falling down her cheeks "Kyo..."

"Okay, then, good girl," said Dr. Ishima, putting his hand on hers "now, the police have been involved in this, and Kyo Sohma will be arrested for disorderly conduct. Tell me, Tohru, do you know where he may be?"

Tohru looked at him, shock on her face "Who told you-?"

"Your friend hasn't been asleep the entire time, Tohru," replied Dr. Ishima "she was the first to tell us the entire story. We just needed to make sure her story falls against yours. Don't worry, Kyo will be arrested and punished for this."

Tohru sat there in shock. Then she remembered his text. He was on his way to the hospital now. Tohru looked outside her window into the corridor, there were two police officers outside her room.

"I'll leave you to rest, Tohru," said Dr. Ishima, and he left the room, and spoke to the police officers.

Tohru, meanwhile sat there in shock. Sure, she thought her and Kyo's relationship was over, but she didn't want him arrested. He only hit her because he was frustrated... Was he?  
He did screw up their relationship with that... _woman_. It's his fault.

Suddenly, there was a commotion outside. Tohru's head jerked to the left, staring into the corridor. The police officers were apprehending someone. They were blocking whoever it was, but Tohru had an inkling as to who it was. She began to get out of bed, and walked over to the window.  
Incoherent shouting rang around the corridor and room as the person finally came into view, his orange hair shining in the light.

"Kyo..." Tohru whispered, putting a hand to the glass.

Kyo noticed her as well, and began to shout for her "TOHRU!!!"

He was dragged away, down the corridor and out of sight, never stopping shouting her name.  
Could Tohru now finally forgive Kyo? She had been angry at him now. At any rate, she _had_ to forgive him, she was carrying his child now.

* * *

A day later, Tohru was released from the hospital, and made her way home with Uo. Her swelling had gone down considerably, and the lump on her head had reduced as well. The doctor's had said she would be completely fine.  
She reached Apartment 71B and unlocked the door, and pushed it open. She flipped the light on to see Hana stood there, beaming at Tohru.

"Hana!" Tohru exclaimed, running over to her friend and hugging her tightly "What're you doing here?"

"I came over as soon as I got the chance," replied Hana, pulling out of the hug from Tohru "Uo's told me everything."

Tohru faltered slightly.

"Everything, you say?" she said with a grimace.

"Of course," replied Hana, still smiling widely at Tohru.

"B-But, you were in Paris!" said Tohru, her smile slightly coming back "you were studying fashion there, why did you chose to come back during your term time?"

"Well, I got a call off Uo, telling me you and Kyo were having relationship troubles," said Hana, walking over to the sofa and sitting down upon it, her arm patted the cushions next to her, as Tohru and Uo joined her "I was worried about what would happen next to you. At first I decided to let you off, as you obviously could sort it out yourself. But then Uo called and said some woman had left a message on your answering machine, and Uo called again and I came right over!"

"Where have you been, then?" asked Tohru "it's been almost a week since I kicked Kyo out."

"I got delayed during the journey over here, a lot," replied Hana, laughing slightly "But, now I'm here for support."

"You came all the way over here just to see me?" asked Tohru, fidgeting slightly "You didn't need to do that, y'know..."

"Well, I wanted to," replied Hana, holding Tohru's hand in hers "because I haven't seen you in months, which should just be illegal, in my books!"

They all chuckled, as Tohru then got up, and grabbed some refreshments from the kitchen. She walking back with a tray with three glasses on it. Each glass had a lime wedge on the side, and lots of ice.

"I hope you both like lemonade!" she said with a smile.

She handed out one to both Uo and Hana, and set the tray down on the coffee table, and sipped her own glass. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, before Hana piped up again.

"Y'know, Tohru," she said, almost guiltily "I did sort of have an ulterior motive for coming here."

"You did?" asked Tohru, setting her glass down "Why, what's up?"

"Well, myself and Uo discussed this," she said, reaching into her handbag, and pulling out an envelope "and we decided that it's best if you come back to Paris with me for a while!"

And she handed Tohru three plane tickets.

"W-What?" replied Tohru, her face full of shock as she stared blankly at the tickets in her hands "Hana, Uo, no, I can't accept this."

"Of course you can!" said Uo, putting an arm around Tohru's shoulder.

"Yes, it will be fun to have some company back in Paris with me!" beamed Hana.

Tohru stood up, flustered "No!" she said sternly "I'm not leaving yet, I've got too much to do before I can go waltzing of to Paris!"

Uo and Hana stared at each other, as Tohru walked away to her bedroom, and locked the door behind her. Both Uo and Hana got up and walked over to the door. Behind the wooden frame, they heard the soft sobs of Tohru.

"Tohru, c'mon!" shouted Uo, tapping on the door "you need this break!"

"Yes, Tohru," replied Hana "this is something you need!"

"Don't you understand!?" came back Tohru's shrill reply "I have too much to sort out! I have to give Kyo back his things, he needs visiting in jail, and I have to get back to work soon! I've taken enough time off as it is!"

"Are you saying you don't appreciate this?" replied Hana, looking sombre.

"Of course I appreciate it!" came back Tohru's response "I would have preferred if you'd told me months in advance of doing this!"

"Tohru, cut out the crap!" shouted Uo, banging on the door now "we know you'd like to go, and you'd drop everything to come with us, so why are you acting so cold and distant now?!"

"Because!" shouted Tohru "As I said before, I have too much to do! Don't think I'm gonna drop everything I've got on my mind and go and have some much-deserved fun with you two in Paris. But just remember, that when we get back, it'll probably be worse off for me!"

Hana and Uo looked at each other. In a sense, Tohru did have a point. If she went and left with them to Paris, she'd be leaving her troubles behind her, but they'd be right there waiting for her return to Japan.

"Okay then, Tohru, you win," said Uo "no Paris. But please come out so we can have some fun. Hana's only here for a couple of days."

The door clicked, and Tohru pulled it open.

"What're we waiting for?" she said, beaming at them.

* * *

They spent the whole afternoon out in the blazing Sun. they travelled through most of the downtown district, looking through the shops and buying some bargains. It seemed a shame when the Sun began to shrink below the sky scrapers, and the stores began to close.  
They headed back to 71B and rifled through their shopping. Tohru noticed the clock, which read '5:37pm'.

"Oh, no!" she said suddenly "I forgot!"

"What, what's up?" asked Uo, getting up from the cream sofa. Hana was sat on the sofa, and looked up from her bag.

"I've gotta go visit Kyo!" she said, grabbing her handbag and hey keys.

"Tohru, no!" said Uo, chasing her to the door "you don't owe him anything!"

"I need to see him, don't try to stop me!" said Tohru, forcing Uo off her.

"You'll make a big mistake going to see him," said Hana, still on the sofa "you'll only hurt yourself going to visit him."

"I _need_ to visit him," replied Tohru, still struggling "it's _important_."

"Fine," replied Uo, and she let go of Tohru "want me to tag along?"

"No, no," replied Tohru "I'll be fine. You can stay here tonight if you so wish. I hope you'll be okay in the guest room, though."

"We'll be fine," replied Uo "anyway, Hana's stuff is at mine, so we're staying there."

"Oh, okay then," replied Tohru walking to the elevator "See you later, then."

"I'll call you!" shouted Uo, as Tohru stepping into the awaiting elevator.

Tohru walked into the elevator, and pushed the Ground Floor button, and the doors closed and the lift began to descend.  
All the while she thought of what she could possibly say to Kyo. The man who had ruined their once seemingly-perfect relationship. He did one of the worst things someone could ever do to hurt another. The thought of him being with another woman made Tohru sick down to the bottom of her stomach.  
They had been engaged. _Engaged_. Prepared to spend the rest of their lives together. And he had ruined it, thrown it all away.

Tohru still hadn't deleted that message. She could hear it plainly in the woman's voice. The almost ecstasy in her voice, as though simply talking to him turned her on. Tohru, although having never met this woman, despised her. Loathed all she was, and all she ever will be.  
And most of all, Tohru hated herself for ever having fallen in love with Kyo. It seemed perfect to love him when he was the misunderstood rebel he was three years ago. But now, now, that spark was gone. Gone forever, and there would be no bringing it back.

The elevator jolted as it touched onto the ground floor, pulling Tohru from her thoughts. The doors clanged open as she stepped out, and walked into the now darkened streets. She called down a cab.

"Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, please," she said, in almost a whisper, as though she was up to no good.

"Yes, ma'am," replied the cab driver, who began to take the route.

The cab driver was silent the entire time, almost scared to ask why Tohru was going down there at 6:30 at night. Still, she stared out of the window as ten minutes later, the cab pulled up to the Police Station.  
Tohru paid the fare and clambered out, and began to walk up to the front doors. They glided open and Tohru stepped up to the front counter, where a woman had just finished talking to a person. The person walked away and through the double doors behind the counter.

"Good evening and welcome to the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, how may I help you, miss?" asked the woman behind the counter.

Tohru put on a fake pleasant voice "Hello, I'm looking for a Kyo Sohma? He was arrested yesterday for disorderly conduct?" she asked, leaning on the counter.

"Let me just check that for you," replied the woman, smiling and looking at her computer screen.

She began tapping away at the keyboard, whilst Tohru looked at her nails.

"Ah, here he is," the woman finally said "He's in Cell Block B currently."

"Ah, thank you," replied Tohru "are visiting hours still in effect?"

"Yes, visiting hours are from 6pm to 8pm," replied the woman "just go through that door and follow the signs."

"Thank you," replied Tohru, bowing slightly and walking through the doors.

Although the police department looked new and modern, there was still an old, creepy vibe about it. For some reason, being in a building where murderers, and rapists and other felons have been gave Tohru goose bumps.  
She followed the signs to Cell Block B, and came to another counter. This time a man was sat behind the desk. He looked up.

"Hello, how may I help?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Hi, I'm here to visit Kyo Sohma," replied Tohru, clutching her handbag tighter.

"Okay then, let me just set it up for you," replied the man "are you relative of Kyo Sohma?"

"I'm his fiancée," replied Tohru.

"Okay then," replied the man, typing into his keyboard "You're free to go in, the guard is going to get him for you. Goodbye."

With that, Tohru walked through the barred door behind the counter, and walked down the corridor until she reached a set of double doors. As she was walking, she couldn't help but notice this place wasn't as new or modern as the reception area of the building. Paint was peeling all around the cream walls, and the green and white tiled floor was incredibly dirty. Above the double doors hung a shabby sign that read "Visitor's Room".  
She pushed open the doors and stepped inside. She saw many people sat around tables, all talking to the fugitives in jumpsuits. Guards were stationed all around the room.  
Tohru sat at one of the empty tables, seeing as she hadn't found Kyo in the room, and waited. It was a couple of minutes before a noise sounded behind her, and there he was. Kyo had just stepped through the door on the opposite side of the room, and was making his way over to the table. He beamed at her as he walked over. Tohru didn't return the favour.

Kyo sat down and looked at her. He grimaced slightly at her face.

"Tohru, I thought you'd never come and visit!" he said happily.

"I'm not here for idle conversation, Kyo," replied Tohru, her voice almost like poison.

"Wha-?" Kyo began, but Tohru cut him off.

"I came to tell you that whenever you're released, we are going to start to divide our things." Tohru said sternly.

"What?" replied Kyo "I thought we could work this out!"

"Work this out?!" said Tohru, almost shouting "What's there to work out?!"

"Our relationship!" replied Kyo.

"Kyo! It's over!" shouted Tohru "I thought you saw that too!"

"Why would I see it that way?!" replied Kyo, standing up from the table.

"Well, considering the fact you _cheated_ on me," began Tohru, pointing them off her fingers "then you tried to apologise, but made up for that by spending loads of money at a restaurant we couldn't really afford. Oh, and then you hit me, and injured me!"

"Wait!" said Kyo "Don't be unfair! You never let me explain that phone mess-"

"There's nothing to explain!" shouted Tohru, she too, standing up "You cheated! Don't try and deny it now!"

"I _am_ going to deny because I haven't cheated on you!" shouted Kyo.

"Kyo! I heard that phone message about _fifteen_ times!" shouted Tohru "The woman is clearly in love with you, and something happened because she was _basically_ climaxing just being on the phone!"

People had been looking at them since they began shouting. Tohru and Kyo both noticed this, and they sat down and began to talk properly again. People then went back to their own conversations.

"Look, all I'm saying is give me a chance to prove myself innocent," said Kyo.

"Kyo, I've given you plenty of chances before. You're not the same person to me any more..." Tohru said, holding back tears.

"What?" said Kyo "How could you say that?"

He reached out and held Tohru's hands in his. She recoiled and pulled them away.

"How could I _not_ say it?" replied Tohru, tears falling down her cheeks "You're not the same Cat I fell in love with three years ago, Kyo. The spark I felt... It's gone now."

"Tohru, come back to me, okay?" said Kyo "I'll make it worth your while! I'll be everything you need! I can change!"

"I know you can change," said Tohru, still sobbing "look at where we are now, eh? It's over Kyo. And when this baby's born, you're not gonna see it."

"Wait," said Kyo, staring at her "baby? You're – You're pregnant?"

"Yes, I am," said Tohru, standing up "and you'll never see it, ever. When you get released, call me. I want you to come over to start separating everything. I can't have you around any more, Kyo. You're pushing me to places I don't want to be!"

And with that, Tohru ran, ran away. She couldn't be near him any more. She couldn't handle looking into those treacherous eyes. She was no longer in love...

(A/N: Okay, sorry about the long gap in the update – I've been ill recently and collapsed, joy me. Anyway, don't expect that to stop me, hopefully I'll get a rhythm going and _Come Back To Me_ will be updated regularly.  
Off topic, here, I noticed that after listening to _This Is The One_ [Utada's new album], that the entire album is mingled in with this story. So, hopefully, as you read, you can point out various subjects and themes from the songs and find them in _CBTM_! That's if you've listened to it, anyway, lol. Anyway, come back soon for more!)


	6. Leaving

Come Back To Me

Chapter Six

Leaving

Tohru had had enough. She needed to get away from her life. She couldn't handle it any more. She thought she could handle this with her friends at her side, but she couldn't, she just couldn't.  
She took a taxi back home, and entered apartment 71B of Evergreen Court Apartments and slumped herself onto the sofa, and switching on the television.  
She had no recollection of watching any of the programmes on, or even watching the TV set. She had drifted into a sleep, a sleep disturbed by what she once called a happy life.

The dream flashed from one scenario to another, all in the past. First it was the moment she realised she loved Kyo more than she or he could even imagine. It then flashed to her finally telling him, and his painful rejection. Then over to him finally admitting he loved her, and his curse, finally breaking.

These images would haunt her for the foreseeable future, and it disturbed her to see herself happy with Kyo, a man who had up until now been a decent fiancé and very caring and a gentle lover.

She awoke with a start, as the Sun bathed the entire lounge in sunlight. Banging rang its way through the entire apartment. Kyo's voice emanated from the other side of the door.

"Tohru!" he said gruffly, still banging on the door "I know you're in there! Just open up! I wanna talk to you!"

Tohru froze. She couldn't let him know she was there. She quietly got up from the sofa, and crawled her way to the front door. Little did she know, she had knocked the coffee table, and a glass, previously used by Uo or Hana fell to the ground with a smash. Tohru froze once more, closing her eyes tightly.

"Tohru, just answer the frigging door!" came Kyo's voice once more "you haven't even let me explain about _anything_!"

"Explain what?" asked Tohru, her voice finally making an appearance, as she continued to crawl across the floor to the front door, in which she sat with her back to it "your adulterous ways?"

"Tohru, let me ex-"

"Explain _what_?!" said Tohru, almost an amused chuckle "The fact you _slept_ with another woman whilst we were _engaged_!? That pretty much explains itself!"

"Tohru, you're not being fair here!"

"Fair?" asked Tohru, twitching slightly "Fair?! You don't know the meaning of _fair_, Kyo Sohma! It isn't _fair_ how you decided you were going to sleep with another woman whilst engaged to me. It isn't _fair_ how you hadn't told me that you love me for months! It isn't _fair_ that you hit me, and gave me a concussion. It isn't _fair_ you got me pregnant, and then decided to destroy our entire relationship!"

"_Tohru_," came Kyo's voice, almost sternly "you haven't let me explain _anything_ to you. Now _that_ isn't fair."

There was a slight pause, as Tohru contemplated Kyo's words. Instead of saying the thousands of things she wanted to say, she merely said "You have thirty seconds."

"Tohru, that woman was named Tamako," began Kyo, in an attempt to cram as many details in as possible "She's a new boss at work. She's a little ditzy, and has a memory like a goldfish. She rang up whilst she was having sex -"

"HA!" shouted Tohru, standing up and staring at the door "That's the _stupidest_ explanation for anything, _ever_! I _heard_ that message a lot, and it didn't sound as though she was having sex to me! Well, you enjoy that _ditzy_ boss of yours, Kyo, you deserve her if that's the kinda crap you're coming out with!"

"Tohru, I'm being serious," began Kyo "just let me in."

There was another slight pause. Kyo was stood in front of the door, his fists resting upon the door, as though he had been paused banging on the door. He had tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"I thought you were still in jail, anyway?" asked Tohru, still rooted to the spot.

"I got released earlier this morning," said Kyo.

Tohru glanced at the clock, it said it was 3:45pm, had she really slept that long?

"B-But, you put my life in danger..." replied Tohru, almost stuttering.

"It was a simple drunk and disorderly charge," replied Kyo.

"What?!" shouted Tohru "How could you have gotten away with a drunk and disorderly charge when you _hit_ me _and_ endangered the life of our- I mean, _my_ child?!"

"Tohru, that lump of DNA in your womb is as much mine as yours," replied Kyo "and anyway, I got a fine for disorderly conduct. I have to pay 5,000 in damage."

"I doubt that any of that money's going into my pocket," Tohru muttered "This child is _mine_, Kyo. We're over now! I've made that clear enough, haven't I?"

"Tohru, just let me in to talk, that's all I wanna do." said Kyo.

Another slight pause, and the door clicked. The door opened a few inches, and Kyo stepped back, as though ready to enter.  
Instead of the door flinging open, it pulled on the chain holding it partially closed. Tohru's hand appeared through the crack. Kyo outreached for it, holding it in his. He felt something being pushed into his hand, a key, perhaps?

The hand recoiled through the crack and disappeared again. Kyo opened his hand, and there, in his palm, lay Tohru's engagement ring. Kyo just stared at it, blankly, as Tohru's voice rang through his ears.

"I hope that's enough of a message to say it's over," she said, almost upset.

The door closed once more, and the resounding click rang through the corridor.

"Happiness doesn't last that long, Kyo," came Tohru's voice, as Kyo continued to stare "what we had was beautiful, and you ruined it."

Kyo fell to his knees, as he silently sobbed, clutching the ring in his grasp, as she stood up, and began pounding at the door.

"Tohru! Tohru!" he shouted "Please! I didn't cheat on you! I promise you I didn't! Come back to me, Tohru! Come back to me! I'm nothing without you! Nothing!"

Tohru was also silently sobbing, as she made her way to her bedroom. She shut the door, as to drown out Kyo's cries. He relentlessly pounded the door, but it was now muffled against the added barrier of Tohru's bedroom door.

In the bedroom, Tohru sat on the bed, her mobile phone in her hands. It began to vibrate, looking at the caller, Tohru cancelled the call, tears still falling from her cheeks.  
The phone buzzed again, Tohru cancelled the call once more. She couldn't talk to Kyo any more. She couldn't handle the pain it brought up in her stomach to talk to him any more. She had told him all she needed to, and she had listened to his lame excuse.  
That was enough now. She had had enough.  
She walked out the room and into the lounge, Kyo still hitting the door.

A surge of anger built up inside Tohru, as she got to the door, unlocked it and flung it open. There stood Kyo, as he looked at her, a smile breaking on his face, one she intended to slap off.

"Kyo!" she shouted "I am _not_ going to say this again! We. Are. OVER! I am _not_ going to take you back, especially after that _lame ass_ excuse you gave me for _cheating_! CHEATING! I am proud to say I am no longer committed to this has-been relationship! I am going to move on with my life, and you should do the same, instead of being _hung up_ on something that you yourself completely and utterly obliterated! You have no one to blame but yourself, you adulterous _swine_! Now, leave me alone and _move on_! Heck, I am!"

And with that, she slammed the door into his shocked face. Kyo just stared, before retaliated.

"FINE!" he shouted, pounding on the door "FINE! IF YOU WANNA HEAR IT! I CHEATED! I KNOW IT'S WHAT YOU _WANT_ TO HEAR BECAUSE YOU _NEED_ TO BE RIGHT ALL THE TIME!!! YOU THINK I'M CHEATING, SO OBVIOUSLY YOU MUST BE RIGHT!!! PERFECT TOHRU AND HER UNPERFECT LIFE, EH?!"

The door swung open again, as Tohru stood there, daggers in her eyes.

"I knew it!" she shouted "You _were_ cheating on me! You sick son of a-"

"I only said that to keep you _happy_, because you have to be right _constantly_! Anything you say is the final word, eh?!" shouted Kyo, pointing at her "Fine! You want me to cheat, I will! I'll go out now and screw the next woman I see, shall I?!?!"

"Fine. By. Me!" shouted Tohru, slamming the door shut "You've done it enough times already!!"

Kyo screamed with frustration. And he stomped away to the elevators, before going down.

Tohru slumped herself onto the sofa, worn out from the argument, when another banging occurred on the door.

"Give it _up_, Kyo!" she shouted.

"It's not Kyo!" came a voice.

Tohru unwillingly got and shuffled over to the door, knowing exactly who it would be when she opened it.  
She opened it, and there stood Mr. Tobi.

"Do you realised how much _unnecessary_ noise you're making?!?!?" he said "I'm getting extremely fed up of it all! Can you not take your domestic disputes _away_ from Evergreen Court for once?!"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Tobi," said Tohru, almost mono-syllabically "Do you want anything, or are you just gonna bitch about my painful break up?"

"Yeah, painful to everyone who hears about it!" shouted Mr. Tobi "All you do is argue, and it annoys everyone on these floors! Can you _not_ just get on for once?!"

"Mr. Tobi, just because you're too old to touch other women without it being called a crime, doesn't mean Kyo can't," said Tohru, and she slammed the door shut in his face.

"Yeah, well, if you were my girlfriend, I'd sleep around, too!" shouted Mr. Tobi.

Tohru decided not to answer, and walked to the sofa again. Her phone was still buzzing, and she screamed and threw it across the room, it bounced off the chair on the other side of the room, near the dining chairs, and slid back to the sofa, and underneath it.

* * *

By 6:30pm, Tohru had changed her mobile phone number, and a locksmith had been over to check the locks. She was finally going to move on with her life. With the optimistic manner she had, she stared outside the window, a new prospect in her mind: a new life.  
She rubbed her stomach, where the little clump of DNA was settling in to its new home for the next nine months.  
But something was still troubling Tohru deeply, another reason she hadn't been sleeping all too well.  
She heaved a sigh, as once again, the Sun began to fall behind to sky scrapers.

She reached for her new mobile phone, and phoned Uo. It rung a few times, before:

"Hello?" came Uo's voice.

"Hey, Uo, it's me, Tohru" replied Tohru.

"Oh, hey! New number?"

"Yeah, I needed something new to help me move on."

"Ah, that's good."

"Hey, is Hana still there?"

"Yup, you wanna talk to her before she goes?"

"No, I've got a better idea."

"Tohru..?"

"I'm coming with you to Paris!"

"Oh my God! Tohru! That's great! Hey! Hana! Tohru's coming with us to Paris!"

A scream from the phone indicated to Tohru she should join in, too, and they all squealed with delight at the prospect of Paris, the fashion capital of the world. The city of romance...

"So, we're planned to leave the day after tomorrow?" asked Tohru, excitement ringing through her.

"Yes, you can pack before then, right?" asked Uo, the obvious excitement in her voice, too.

"Oh, Uo, I'm not worried about packing to go," replied Tohru, a smile across her face.

"Why?" asked Uo.

"I'm more worried about packing to come back!" Tohru said.

The both laughed, as they said their goodbyes. Tohru hung up, as the Sun had finally disappeared, and the first few stars had begun to shine in the dusk.  
She stared out of the window once more, lost in her train of thought. The thought of Paris would make her forget her troubles and woes here in Tokyo, she thought.  
She heaved a sigh and walked into her bedroom, a trouble still brooding inside her.

(A/N: Hey, another long gap in updates! I'm sorry, I'm bad, I know! I'll try to be more consistent, I promise! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to chapter 7! I know I spoke to someone, and told them Tohru wasn't leaving Tokyo – I lied, sorry! There's a reason for this, though, and you'll find out soon! Check back soon for more!)


	7. Suspicions

Come Back To Me

Chapter Seven

Suspicions

Tohru grabbed the biggest suitcase she could find, and placed it open on her bed. She walked over to her wardrobe, and pulled the doors open. She began pulling clothes out, folding them, and placing them neatly into the case.

A whole week in Paris! She was so excited! She had almost emptied her wardrobe when she came across something she hadn't expected to; her dress from her first date with Kyo.  
The tomato soup stain and various rips in full form, it also seemed more moth-eaten than before. Tohru stared at it for a few minutes, before walking into the kitchen, and throwing the dress into the bin.

She stomped back to her room, feeling slightly angrier, so decided to turn on the radio. Utada Hikaru's _Come Back To _Me began to weave its way through the room. Tohru continued to pack. It was almost getting dull by now, and her packing had slowed to a crawl.

"_Baby, come back to me..._"

Tohru stopped packing altogether

"_I'll be everything you need, baby, come back to me, boy you're one in a million..._"

She quietly listened to the song, the urge to switch of the radio and throw it out the window ever-increasing.

"_I admit I cheated, don't know why I did it, but I do regret it, nothing I can do -_"

She had stopped so suddenly and switched the radio off it even shocked her to see her hand on the "radio" button. It had been the cheating lyric that had made her move. She couldn't bare to think of the subject right now; she needed happy songs.

The doorbell rang, and Tohru was relieved to finally have something to keep her mind wandering elsewhere. She walked across the lounge and over to the front door. Without even thinking as to who it could be, she pulled open the door. Kyo was stood there. She gasped and began to close it again, but Kyo placed his foot into doorframe, and the door slammed into it.

"Ow!" he said, but keeping his foot in place.

"Move your foot!" said Tohru, repeatedly slamming the door on his foot.

"Stop it!" Kyo retorted, wincing in pain.

Tohru stopped, and pulled the door open "What?" she said, almost disgustedly.

"Tohru, I wanna talk to you," he said, looking at her with his deep red eyes.

"Kyo, I'm not about to listen to you try and talk me into getting back with you. I'm very busy," she said, leaning against the door.

"Let me talk to you, Tohru. Things ended so abruptly. You never let me reason with you at all," replied Kyo, taking a small step closer.

"Kyo, we're through! If I've told you once, I've told you a million times. Why can't you just accept this?" replied Tohru, her voice sombre.

"Because I still love you!" said Kyo, a passion burning in his eyes.

"Kyo, you trampled on our relationship. You destroyed it! Please, just let me be. Leave me alone," Tohru replied.

"Tohru, just let me explain," said Kyo.

"Kyo, you already have, and that excuse was awful," replied Tohru, anger beginning to spread across her face.

Kyo looked to his left, and nodded. Tohru looked quizzically at him, as a woman with a voluptuous body strode into view. She had long blonde hair and large breasts. Her waist was skinny, and her face was coated in what could loosely be said was "make-up".

Tohru stared at her for a moment.

"So, this was the tart you were banging?" she said, a scowl upon her face.

"What? God no!" replied Kyo "This is Tamako, the woman who left the phone call."

Tamako giggled "Hi!" she said, smiling stupidly.

Tohru looked at the woman in front of her, then gave a knowing look to Kyo, before slamming the door in front of him.

"Tohru, wait!" said Kyo through the door "Wait, Tamako, don't go! - Tohru!"

Tohru looked through the peep-hole in the door and saw Kyo stood alone, and looking towards the staircase. He turned back to the door and knocked on it.

"Tohru, let me in," he said, almost forcefully.

Tohru decided it best to let him in, at least to tell him she was leaving for Paris tomorrow. She opened the door once more and Kyo walked upon the threshold. The apartment was spotless as usual. Kyo sat on the sofa, taking in the details of it once more. He looked from the bedroom doors around and over to the kitchen hatch, over to the bin, where he saw the discarded dress.

"Hey!" he said suddenly, running into the kitchen.

Tohru turned to see Kyo return to the lounge, holding the dress.

"What's this?" he said, holding out the dress "This was your dress, wasn't it?"

"Of course it was my dress!" said Tohru, scoffing and grabbing it "I-I-I just noticed it had a rip and stain on it... It's nothing..."

"You kept it for this long?" he asked "Why? So much awful stuff happened that night, yet you kept it."

"Because that's when I was in love with you," said Tohru, taking the dress back to the kitchen.

"Hold it!" said Kyo, grabbing Tohru's shoulder and turning her. She recoiled.

"What?!" she said, anger spreading across her face "You wanna pretend that nothing happened, and return to that night?"

"What about you?" replied Kyo "You wanna pretend this whole relationship never happened?"

"Of course not!" said Tohru.

"Then why are you staying well clear of me?"

"Because thinking of you brings too much pain for me, okay!"

"What do you mean 'pain'?"

"Kyo, I can't stand to be near you at the minute," said Tohru, opening the door "please just leave."

"Tohru, wait," replied Kyo "I wanna know something..."

"Kyo, just leave!" retorted Tohru, looking down, door still wide open.

Kyo looked at her, then a beautiful antique vase next to her by the door. He stretched to get it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Tohru, as Kyo quickly grabbed the vase, his Cat-like reflexes were still obvious "Hey! Give that back!"

Kyo ran down the corridor, vase in hand and disappeared down the stairwell.

"Kyo, you get back here!" Tohru shouted, but not moving from the doorframe, her fist shaking menacingly.

She sighed and was about to walk into her apartment when the door of apartment 71A swung open, and out came Tanya, pulling Julie, her seven-year-old daughter, by the wrist up to Tohru.

"Tohru, I couldn't be a bother, could I?" she asked, puppy dog eyes almost in full bloom across her face, and her Texan accent as strong and bold as ever.

"Now is not really -" Tohru began.

"A bad time? Oh good!" said Tanya, hauling Julie over to Tohru, who clutched to Tohru's clutched immediately.

"Well, I would've dumped Julie with Mr. Tobi, but after the whole fiasco the other day..." Tanya began in rapid succession "Anyway, I have a hair appointment at four, and then a manicure booked for 5:30, and I won't be home until about 7:00 because Edgar is taking me to a new bar in town for a few drinks, then we'll come home and grab Julie back off you. Does that sound okay?"

"Look, Tanya. I would look after Julie, I really would," Tohru began siphoning Julie off of her and ushering her back to Tanya "it's just I'm leaving for Paris soon and I've _really_ gotta pack. I'm really sorry, some other time, maybe?"

Tanya looked as though something disgusting was on her upper lip "Fine," she said, giving Tohru slight evil glares "Fine, I'll take Julie with me. See you again, Tohru..." she added, the last bit obviously said with forced politeness.

Tohru sighed and shut her door. She picked up the dress from the floor, and once again placed it into the bin. She slowly walked back to her room, and resumed packing.  
The emptiness of the apartment became whole again, as she continued to pack for Paris, what was supposed to be a good time away from it all, she was now beginning to dread.

(A/N: Hey, everyone. I'm very sorry about the long gap in update! I kinda needed to get college work done. Okay, _still_ need to get college work done, but this was more important to me... I need to sort out my priorities. Anyway, hope you're looking forward to the next chapter. It's gonna be split between Paris and Tokyo. See you soon!)


	8. Breaking

Come Back To Me

Chapter Eight

Breaking

Tohru had finally finished packing. Uo and Hana had come over to stay the night as they were departing the next day. The day had gone nice enough, but it was the evening Tohru couldn't stand. She'd had this awful feeling throughout the day that only grew stronger as the evening persisted.

"Are you as excited as I am?" Uo asked, a huge grin on her face.

Tohru just sat on the sofa and stared out of the window. Where was he? What was he doing? Was he thinking about her? These questions had plagued her ever since he'd left her. It seemed an eternity since they were last together. The sex was so good then, so passionate, so loving, so gentle yet rough...

"Tohru? You there?" came Uo's voice, her hand was waving in Tohru's face.

Tohru blinked and came out of her day dream.

"Huh? What?" she said, blinking sleepily.

"You weren't even paying attention!" said Uo, a smile on her face "You were thinking about sex, weren't you?"

"W-What?!" retorted Tohru, damn, she'd been caught out.

"C'mon! You can be honest with us!" said Uo "You were thinking about Kyo, right?"

"What?" said Tohru "Of course not!"

"So," said Hana, gently sitting with Tohru, putting an arm around her "Who _were_ you thinking about fornication with?"

"Fornica-" Tohru said, cutting herself "no one! I wasn't think about sex!"

"Likely story!" Uo replied "Just tell us. Are you shacking up with a new guy? Anyone caught your fancies? Was it that guy in _Flare's_ the other week?"

"Well, he was – No!" shouted Tohru "I'm not 'shacking up' with anyone!"

"Fine, fine!" said Hana, grabbing her mug of hot chocolate and taking a sip.

Tohru grabbed her mug as well. The hot chocolate felt cold as it trickled down her throat. How could Uo and Hana have realised she was thinking about sex? Had it been drool slipping its way from her mouth, or just a very obvious thing anyone can tell?

"Well," said Uo, checking the clock and stretching "I'm completely shattered. Anyone else coming to bed?"

Tohru checked the clock as well, it was 1:20am.

"Yeah, I guess," she said, grabbing all three mugs from the other two girls and placing them in the kitchen.

Tohru walked to her bedroom door, just as Uo and Hana went to the spare bedroom.

"G'night, Tohru," said Hana and Uo.

"G'night!" replied Tohru brightly "See you in the morning!"

The bedroom door closed and Tohru trundled into hers. Tohru clambered into bed, one that seemed so empty and desolate now. She dragged the sheets to her neck and rolled over, switching out the lamp.  
The room fell into complete darkness, and Tohru was laid on her back, eyes open and staring at the ceiling.  
There was no doubt in Tohru's mind that Uo and Hana were talking about events just past. They were going to try and find out what Tohru was actually thinking about. She tried her hardest to push it out of her mind, but it was very difficult. It wasn't until about 3:00am that Tohru had finally settled and fallen asleep.

*

It didn't seem like ten minutes had passed when Tohru's alarm began to buzz, signalling 7:00am had arrived. She groaned and yawned as she wandered to her wardrobe. Next to it was her suitcase and hand luggage. She put her hand to her mouth and yawned loudly as she pulled open the doors. She grabbed a pair of deep blue jeans and a light blue blouse and proceeded to the bathroom.  
She had a shower and dressed. She then brushed her teeth and tied her hair back, she couldn't be bothered to do it properly today.

She walked out of her room and knocked on the spare bedroom's door.

"You two up?" she called, opening the door.

Uo and Hana were still asleep. Tohru's face fell as she walked over to their bed. The clock on the bedside table read 8:00am.

She began shaking them awake.

"Yo! Uo! Hana! Wake up!" said Tohru, shaking them both.

Both Uo and Hana mumbled and rolled over. Tohru shuddered with rage, as she then ripped the sheets from the bed. Both Uo and Hana shuddered with coldness, and finally woke up.

"Oh, good, you're up!" said Tohru, beaming and dropping the sheets "Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes. Hope you like eggs!"

Uo and Hana mumbled as they dressed, they had in fact been up most of the night talking.

The morning went by slowly, and once everyone was ready, they left for the train station to Tokyo International Airport.

The journey took little over an hour and they walked into the glass-fronted Terminal 2.

"Okay, we got everything?" asked Uo.

"Yes!" said Tohru, a fake happiness in her voice; she didn't truly want to leave.

Tohru then went through her bag to get her passport. It was then she realised she didn't even have it. But then she remembered Uo had said "Got your passport, Tohru" to her, and she looked at Uo.  
Tohru gave a look of shock to her two friends.

"Tohru, what's up?" asked Uo "Not feeling too well?"

"No," said Tohru "could you just give me my passport, please?"

"Tohru," said Uo, looking at her "I don't have it! Why did you leave it!?"

"Uo!" said Tohru, almost dropping her bag "You said 'Got your passport, Tohru' before we left!"

"No!" replied Uo "I _asked_ 'Got your passport, Tohru?'"

"Oh, God!" said Tohru, smacking her head with her hand "I'm gonna have to go back!"

"We'll come with you," replied Uo, grabbing her suitcase.

"No," said Tohru "I'll go back, you get on the plane, and if I'm not back before the plane leaves, I'll get the next one."

"Okay," replied Hana, hugging Tohru "be safe and soon you soon, okay?"

"Okay," said Tohru, and with that, she left her two friends in the middle of Terminal 2 and went back to the train.

*

Back at 71B Evergreen Apartments, Kyo had arrived at the door. He began knocking and banging on the door. It was then he realised Tohru wasn't home, and he began to go through his keys. He withdrew the one for the door and placed it in the keyhole. The door failed to open, it was obvious Tohru had changed the locks.

"Son of a bitch!" Kyo angrily whispered.

The door to 72B opened suddenly, as Mr. Tobi came walking out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" asked Mr. Tobi, his finger pointing in Kyo's face "My wife is trying to sleep! She's been ill all night and you're not making it any better!"

"Shut up, Mr. Tobi!" replied Kyo, it was then Kyo realised he could use Mr. Tobi's help "Say, Mr. Tobi."

Mr. Tobi turned around "What is it?" he asked, glaring at Kyo.

"Has Tohru gone anywhere?" Kyo replied.

"She left for Paris earlier this morning, so if you're looking for an argument, you're sadly being neglected from it here!" retorted Mr. Tobi, folding his arms.

"Oh, okay," replied Kyo "did she leave you a key or something? I've got some stuff in there I need to get."

Mr. Tobi turned on his heel and walked into his apartment and slammed the door.  
Kyo's fell as he stared where Mr. Tobi had left. He turned back to the door and looked for a possible way in. It was then that Mr. Tobi appeared once more with a key.

"Here," he said, shoving the key into Kyo's grasp "just post it back through the door when you're done! I don't need that girl shouting at me, too!"

And Mr. Tobi walked back into his apartment, once again slamming the door. Kyo could've kissed Mr. Tobi as he slotted it into the keyhole and turned, the door creaking open as he walked into the apartment. He walked in and left the key on the table by the door, where Tohru's passport lay also. He took in the details of the once-forgotten apartment and took a deep breath. He was home...

What Kyo hadn't bargained for was that Tohru was on her way home to collect her passport. Neither of them could've predicted what would happen next...

(A/N: Okay, here's chapter 8 now! Hope you enjoyed it and look forward to the next one! Hopefully, it will be up again soon! I'm looking forward to the next chapter to! Amazing, I know! But look out for it soon! And thank you everyone for the support! See you again soon!)


	9. Records

Come Back To Me

Chapter Nine

Records

Tohru sat on the train, head pressed against the window. She was almost relieved to not be going to Paris with Uo and Hana. She'd not been looking forward to it at all for some reason. She had a plan to wait about twenty minutes after getting home and ring Uo and Hana and tell them she can't find her passport. She would then just say she'd catch a later flight, but not get one, talking about delays.  
It was quite a good plan in her mind, but she wondered how it'd work out. She just dreamed of getting home and getting back into bed, she was exhausted.

*

Back in 71B, Kyo had walked into Tohru's room and gone through the wardrobes. They were almost completely empty. Totally devoid of anything Kyo had ever owned, much like the rest of the apartment. The apartment had been wiped clean of his image. Not one picture showed him in it. Was Tohru truly over him? Or was this something she'd had help with. Kyo could guess, Tohru had loved him for a long time.

*

The train rattled to a halt into it's second stop, and Tohru had to wait another forty minutes at least until she was home. This Thursday wasn't going out too well for her. The train began to vibrate once more as it pulled away from the station. Tohru gently closed and opened her eyes. It was very difficult to keep her eyes open now...

*

Kyo had wandered around the whole apartment, getting used to its details once more. How he had missed this place. He walked around once more, and once more ended up in Tohru's bedroom. He had heard something this time, though. It was slight buzzing sound. What was it? He followed the sound to the bed. The buzzing came from under it. He dropped to his knees and peered under the bed.

It was a mobile phone that was buzzing. He pulled it towards himself, and looked at it. It was Tohru's old phone. The one he'd been texting almost constantly.

'She must've gotten a new one' he thought.

The battery was almost empty as Kyo flipped it open. A box popped up that read "26 New Messages". Wow, had he been that desperate. He clicked a button and the inbox popped up.

*

Tohru had finally gotten off the train. Another 10 minutes and she'd be home, and in bed. She daydreamt about being tucked up in its cushions, quilt over her as she snugly stretched out. Her hand gently glancing over another man's flex. Her head tilted up, almost at the man's face when...

"You all there, lady?" asked the taxi driver, looking back at her.

It was only then that Tohru realised she'd had a big, stupid grin on her face, which she stopped immediately.

"Where are we goin'?" he asked, turning around and looking in his rear-view mirror at her.

"Um, Evergreen Court Apartments, please," replied Tohru, placing her hands on her legs, and staring out of the window. It was only then she saw how overcast the weather was, and how dark the clouds looked.  
It was then rain began to speckle the window. She sighed slightly as the rain began to viciously pour upon them and lightning flashed and roared overhead.

'I'll be home soon, I'll be home soon,' she repeated over and over in her head, as she closed her eyes.

She liked nothing more than being in bed, all warm when it was raining outside.

*

Kyo had looked through the many messages. He smiled slightly as he read the ones back from himself. There was also one from Uo, about some trip to Paris. And then there about ten from someone else. No name popped up, just a mobile number.

"Hey, sexy, how ya been?" one had read. Kyo looked at it for a moment, about to take the number when the phone's battery gave in and the screen went black.

"No!" said Kyo, as he slammed the phone shut.

What was all that about?

*

Tohru finally saw the high, steel building appear in front of her. The rain-distorted sign read "Evergreen Court Apartments" as the taxi pulled into the car park. Home at last. Tohru paid the man and got her suitcase out of the trunk. She then ran into the lobby and shook her head to remove the rain.  
The elevators were once again being serviced.

'Do they _ever_ work?' Tohru thought as she begrudgingly walked over the the staircase, as seven sets awaited her and her heavy luggage. She took the first, dripping step and slushed her way up. She was completely soaked after only about a minute in the rain.

*

Kyo had rushed about the apartment, looking for the charging adapter to the phone. Why couldn't they just make a charger for all phones?! He found a drawer full of discarded items, he rummaged through and found a charger, but it wasn't for this phone.

"Damn it!" he shouted in frustration.

He continued his search around the apartment, rushing through every drawer, cupboard in a desperate search for something to charge the dead technology in his hand.

*

Tohru finally made it to the top of stairs, in which she'd somehow unleashed a pool of water underneath her feet. Her feet splashed as she walked into the carpeted hallway of Floor 7. She walked passed 71A and finally came to a halt at 71B. She rummaged through her bag and she pulled out her key and turned it. The door was unlocked. Had she forgotten to lock it? Or was Mr. Tobi already going through her things?

She pushed the door open "Mr. Tobi? You here?" she asked, walking in.

She flipped the lights on, taking off her coat, and jumped and screamed to see someone stood in front of her.

Kyo froze as Tohru stepped over the threshold and they saw each other for the first time in what seemed a year.

"Kyo?" she said, her face becoming full of rage, an argument very inevitable.

(A/N: Okay, this is the shortest chapter of the entire story, if I'm not mistaken? Only about 1000 words... Oh well... Anyway, I cut it off here for a reason, because drama happens in the next chapter, which I'm sure you hadn't guessed yet! I had no idea how to do this chapter, as I knew I wanted it split into two different POVs, you'll have to tell me if it's any good, haha! Anyway, look out for next chapter, as _Come Back To Me_ enters the double-digits!)


	10. Casualty

Come Back To Me

Chapter Ten

Casualty

"Kyo, what the hell are you doing here?!" asked Tohru, slamming her bag and suitcase down.

"Tohru," said Kyo, standing completely still "w-why have you come back? I thought you were in Paris?"

"That's not the point, Kyo," said Tohru, anger building up inside her "tell me what you are doing in my apartment."

"I came to grab some of my stuff," said Kyo.

"There's nothing here any more that's yours," replied Tohru, still standing by the open door "don't lie to me and tell me the real reason."

"Tohru..." Kyo began, starting to walk closer to Tohru "Tohru, I can't live without you, okay? Everyone used to be so envious of us!"

"That's got nothing to do with anything Kyo, and you know it," replied Tohru, standing her ground at the door.

"Tohru, why won't you come back?" said Kyo, once again moving closer to Tohru, who continued to stand her ground "We had some great times together."

"Kyo, what we had was too good to last, okay?" replied Tohru, her voice almost poisonous "I knew that it wasn't gonna last, so I took your gross betrayal on me a bit personally, okay?"

"Tohru, I never cheated on you!" exclaimed Kyo, his arms almost raised "Okay? I have done nothing wrong! Yet you've shut me off completely!"

"Kyo, don't do this, okay?" said Tohru "I've heard enough of it now, and I'm tired, and just need to rest. Please, just go, without any fuss, and let me live my life without you."

"Tohru, don't do this," replied Kyo,placing his hands together and getting closer to Tohru, he could almost reach out and touch her face "there's gotta be _something_ I can do to make this up to you."

"There's nothing you can do, Kyo, so just leave," said Tohru, stepping aside and showing Kyo the door. He didn't move.

"Wow, Tohru, you're glowing. Being pregnant really agrees with you. And your beginning to show!" replied Kyo, almost ecstatically.

Tohru hadn't really paid much attention to that fact she was pregnant, she'd been much too busy doing other things. But now Kyo had mentioned it, she did notice a bump was beginning to show. But that was to be expected, seeing as she was now about ten or twelve weeks pregnant. Tohru almost smiled at the bump on her stomach, before returning her attention to Kyo.

"Be that as it may, Kyo," Tohru said "you're having nothing to do with this baby."

"What?" replied Kyo "You can't do that!"

"I can, and I am," said Tohru, looking at Kyo, her face etched with anger "now, please, just leave me alone!"

"Tohru, you can't cut me completely out of your life like that. That is truly unfair!" replied Kyo, standing in front of Tohru now, and looking down upon her.

"Here we go again with the unfair!" exclaimed Tohru, looking up at Kyo "I am _not_ about to give you the speech weeks ago about being 'unfair', okay? I'm gonna have it even worse than you, okay? I'm gonna have to give up the next _eighteen_ years of my life to raise this child, getting up at 3:00am to feed and change it, having to go to work and find someone who could babysit it. And for you, a man who only has to shove it in there and squirt to tell me about unfairness is just _wrong_!"

"Who ever said you had to do it alone?" asked Kyo "You know I'd be there for you, and if you were working, I'd babysit it. You know I'd be a competent father!"

"I am not letting my baby be taken care of by the man who ruined my life!" shouted Tohru "This conversation is _over_! Now just leave already! And stay out of my life!"

"Tohru, you know we were a great couple! I'm not gonna let you ruin this kid's life by neglecting them the one thing every child truly needs. Both parents," said Kyo.

"Excuse me?!" shouted Tohru, her jaw almost dropping to the floor "Did you just say I'm gonna _ruin_ this child's life if I don't let it get love off you? I don't think so, Kyo. This child will grow up more loved than any I know! Yes, it may be strenuous on me at first, yes, I may hate having to be up twenty-two hours of the day, but I'll get used to it because I will love this child enough for two parents!"

"Tohru, that would kill you, and you know it," replied Kyo "just let me have some sort of interaction with my child. Remember, part of my DNA is in you, whirling around to help create that child."

"Oh, Kyo," said Tohru, ushering Kyo out of the door "Who ever said _you_ were the father?"

And with that, Tohru slammed the door shut, placing all the locks on. Kyo began banging on the door heavily. Tohru smiled to herself as she walked over to the sofa, sat, and read a magazine, placing her feet on the coffee table.

"Tohru! You open this door _right now_ and tell me what the hell is going on!" shouted Kyo, his voice muffled from the other side as he kicked and punched the door repeatedly.

Tohru sighed slightly as she flipped through the pages of the magazine. She continued to sit there as Kyo continued to pound the door in.  
It was only then that Tohru realised she still hadn't called Uo and Hana, her plan had been foiled by Kyo's appearance. She quickly grabbed the receiver and dialled Uo's number in.

"_The phone you are trying to call is switched off_"

They were already on the plane then, about to leave for a week in Paris. Tohru was now wishing she'd gone with them.

"Tohru, answer me now!" shouted Kyo, still kicking the door.

Tohru stormed up the door and shouted through it "What do you want, Kyo?!"

"Tell me what the hell is going on!" replied Kyo "You're telling me that that kid may not be _mine_!! I think I have a right to know what the hell you've been doing!"

"Oh, Kyo!" shouted Tohru "Always one to quickly judge, even though it's you who did this."

"What?!" replied Kyo "You're telling me that it's _my fault_ you had sex with another guy?!"

"I only said that to usher you out the door while you comprehended that sentence!" shouted Tohru.

"I don't believe you!" replied Kyo.

"Believe what you want, Kyo! I don't care any more! I've had it with your constant constraint on me and my life. I'm free now, free to do as I wish, when I wish, and you're not gonna stop that for me!" shouted Tohru, laughing heartily afterwards.

"I'm not leaving you alone with a child, when you could've been the one to cheat all along!" replied Kyo, folding his arms.

The door swung open. There was Tohru, still glowing, pregnancy really did suit her.

"Kyo." began Tohru "You're _gonna_ leave, because if you don't, I'll just call the cops and tell them you're stalking me."

The buzzer rang next to the door. It was from the main reception.

"Yes?" Tohru asked, pressing the button.

"Miss. Honda? There's a package here for you." came a woman's voice from the front desk.

"Okay, I'll be right down!" said Tohru, happily.

She grabbed her key off the side table, shut the door and locked it. She hummed to herself as she began to walk down the corridor.

"Tohru, get back here and _talk_ to me!" shouted Kyo, running to catch up with her.

"Why should I?" said Tohru, stopping at the doors before the staircase "So you can _once again_ plead your innocence? So I can _once again_ tell you to shove it and leave me alone? In which you'll just continue this vicious cycle? For the last time, Kyo, I'm not at all interested in getting back with you, baby or not."

With that, Tohru pushed open the door to the staircase, Kyo grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.  
He pulled her into an embrace, in which he kissed her passionately. His hands made Tohru's back ripple as he gently stroked her back, so strong, yet gentle.

Tohru pushed Kyo away after a couple of seconds.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she shouted, wiping her mouth.

"That didn't do _anything_ for you?" asked Kyo, a smug grin on his face.

"_No!_" replied Tohru "I'm not gonna keep doing this, Kyo. I can't keep telling you to leave me alone when all you do is keep coming back. Trying to get back with me when it's futile. I want to move on with my life, and I thought you would too, seeing as you slept with another woman. I'm just, not strong enough for this any more, and you plainly can't see it..."

She broke off as tears formed in her eyes. She put a hand to her mouth as she went to push the door to the staircase open.  
Kyo walked through after her. He was still desperate to be with her, yet she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Tohru, wait!" he said, clutching at Tohru's arm, trying to pull her back.

"Get off me!" shouted Tohru, pulling her arm back.

Kyo had realised the floor was wet, and had tried to pull Tohru back, to stop her slipping. However, when she'd pulled her arm back and turned, she slipped on the water she'd earlier dripped on the stairs.  
Tohru tumbled down the stairs, screaming and moaning in pain as she went, before hitting the concrete floor hard, landing on her stomach, her body almost spread-eagled.

"Tohru!" shouted Kyo, his voice echoing off the walls "Tohru, no!"

He jumped the last seven stairs and knelt by Tohru, he flipped her over and pulled out his phone, dialling emergency services.

"C'mon, you bastards! Pick up!" he said, as the ringing sounded through his ear.

"Hello, emergency services?" came a woman's voice.

"I need an ambulance _immediately_!" shouted Kyo, wiping tears from his eyes.

"What is the nature of your emergency?" asked the woman, clicking could be heard in the background.

"My pregnant.. girlfriend has fallen down the stairs, she's unconscious!" replied Kyo "we're at Evergreen Court Apartments, on the staircase to the seventh floor."

"Okay, stay on the line with me, an ambulance is on the way now." replied the woman "Now tell me, is she breathing?"

Kyo turned Tohru into the recovery position. He put his ear next to her mouth. Small shallow breaths were being drawn.

"Yeah, she's breathing," he replied, once again wiping tears from his eyes.

"Okay, how old is she and how far along is she pregnant?" asked the woman.

"She's twenty, but twenty-one this year." replied Kyo "And she's about ten or twelve weeks pregnant."

"Has she had any ultrasounds of the baby since it's conception?" asked the woman.

"Not to my knowledge, no." replied Kyo, looking down at Tohru.

Hurried footsteps resounded against the walls as Kyo looked and saw two men rushing up the stairs.

"The ambulance is here," said Kyo.

"Okay, they'll take it from here. Goodbye." said the woman.

Kyo hung up.

The two men had brought a stretcher with them, and in a matter of minutes, they'd gotten Tohru into it.  
They loaded Tohru into the back of the ambulance, and one of them looked back at Kyo.

"Are you any relation to this girl?" he asked, rain pouring down around them.

Kyo stood for a few seconds, before saying "No, I'm not. I found her when I was walking up the stairs."

"Okay then," replied the man, and he slammed the door shut.

The sirens blasted as the ambulance pulled away, racing to the hospital. Kyo could only stare as the ambulance took Tohru to the hospital. He could only see this as his fault, if he hadn't have bothered Tohru, this wouldn't have happened. So he began to walk away. Away from Tohru's life for good.

(A/N: Dontcha love depressing chapters? Okay, bad thing to say, I know. Buuuut – Come Back To Me is now officially ten chapters long! Whooo – I know it's not a time to celebrate, seeing as Tohru fell down the stairs, but I'm happy about this. I want to thank you all for your continued support to me – keep those reviews comin' it only fuels me to write more, haha. See you again soon!)


	11. Visitors

(A/N: My first ever author's note at the top! Anyway, I'd like to say that this chapter contains sensitive material, and may _not_ be for those of weak stomachs. You have been warned, take it as you may.)

Come Back To Me

Chapter Eleven

Visitors

Kyo couldn't believe what had just happened. He wouldn't believe it. The girl he'd been so fond of all these years, whom he'd loved and adored had just fallen and seriously injured herself, and it was his fault.  
He could now see why Tohru didn't want him in her life any more, he just caused pain for her. He just walked around the streets, not paying particular attention to where he was going.  
He must've walked for about three hours before finally looking up to see where he;d ventured to. It was only then he realised he'd returned to Evergreen Court Apartments. He sighed as he looked up to the seventh floor, darkness filled the entire apartment he'd once lived in; Tohru couldn't have been discharged yet, not at all.

It was then he realised he needed to be with her. She had no one at the moment, no one with her. And so he ran, ran as fast as he could to the hospital. On the way he grabbed the largest bouquet of tulips he could find and kept on going to the hospital. The Sun had now fallen behind the tall skyscrapers, and darkness dropped over Tokyo.

*

Tohru awoke in the hospital a day later. Agony tore across her body, as she looked down to see various wires sticking out of her body. She screamed slightly as she began to try an move.  
Every cell in her body was numb, and her movement was extremely restricted; at most, she could move her head from side to side.

She panted slightly, as though she'd be running, as she turned her head to the right and saw the star-strewn night's sky. Tohru blinked, as the stars twinkled above her, and traffic rumbled below.  
She looked back at her room, it was a small white room. A vase full of flowers stood by her bedside, a card attached.  
A knock at the door shook Tohru out of her daze.

"Come in," she said, her voice croaked.

Kyo walked into the room. Tohru just stared at him. She didn't have the energy to shout and scream at him.

"Thank goodness you're up!" Kyo said, he was pale and looked very tired.

"K-Kyo," Tohru croaked "what're you doing here?"

"Someone needed to be with you," he replied, setting down a glass of water for Tohru "so, here I am."

"W-What happened?" asked Tohru.

There was a knock on the door. Both Tohru and Kyo looked over. They both looked at each other and Tohru nodded. Kyo walked to the door and pulled it open, and Dr. Ishima strode into the room.

"Ah, it's good to see you're awake," said Dr. Ishima, nodding to Tohru "how are you feeling today?"

"I-I'm doing okay," Tohru lied, nodding slightly, a small smile forming.

"Good, good," replied Dr. Ishima, he grabbed the chart at the end of Tohru's bed and looked it over.

Kyo stood by Tohru, passing her the glass of water. She grabbed it slowly, having finally being able to move a little bit. She took a small sip as Dr. Ishima began to talk.

"Okay, I'm not gonna beat around the bush here, Miss Honda," he said, suddenly looking stern "I'm afraid there have been some... Complications."

"Complications?" asked Tohru "What do you mean?" she added, knowing exactly what was coming.

"I'm afraid to say that your baby did not survive your fall down the stairs," Dr. Ishima said "I'm very sorry to have to tell you this so soon after you've woken up, but it was necessary."

Tohru just sat there. She was not longer pregnant. She and Kyo were no longer going to have a baby.  
Tears filled her eyes as she began to sob uncontrollably. Kyo sniffled next to her.

"I'll give a moment to be alone," replied Dr. Ishima, and he bowed and left.

Tohru just sat on her bed, sobbing. She looked up at Kyo, who stared back.

"Kyo..." she said, through her tears.

"Yes?" he asked, looking back at her.

"Hold me," she said, sobbing once more "just hold me, I need someone to lean on... I can't do this anymore...."

And Kyo grasped her into a hug. He squeezed her tightly as she wrapped her arms around him, both sobbing.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered to him "I've been such a jerk to you, and you didn't deserve it!"

"Don't worry about it, Tohru," replied Kyo "let's worry about what's happening here and now."

*

A few hours later, Dr. Ishima returned. He aided Tohru with some steps on how to cope with her loss.  
It had been in this time that Tohru's stomach had become extremely unsettled, she clenched in pain randomly, and groaned.

"Would you like to use the toilet?" asked Dr. Ishima, gesturing into the corridor.

"Please," replied Tohru, as Dr. Ishima began to pull the tabs on Tohru's body.

After a few minutes Tohru was free to use the toilet, and she slowly shuffled with her drip to the toilet. She locked the door behind her, Kyo was stood outside. She shuffled to the sink, and placed one hand each side, and took a long hard look in the mirror. Her face had paled considerably, and her hair was lank and knotted. Her eyes had also lost their usual gleam, and she had big bags under her eyes.

She shook her head, and once again clenched in pain and retracted to the toilet. Her bottom touched the cold, hard plastic rim. Tohru relaxed and let nature take its course. She had her head in her hands as she felt a sudden, very quick rush escape her. It had been very painful and quick, the pain had gone as soon as it had come.

Her eyes snapped open as she stood up to find the toilet filled with blood, and there, in the middle of the bowl was something, which began to float up. It was the foetus, looking deformed and wrinkled as it sloshed in the water, blood continued to drip from Tohru as she stumbled back and screamed.

"_Kyo!!!!"_ she screamed, collapsing to the floor, her hands covering her face "_Someone!!!!!_"

She loudly sobbed and continued to cover her face. Kyo was at the door, banging loudly on it.

"Tohru!! Let me in!!" he shouted.

"I-I can't!" Tohru shouted back, she was frozen with fear.

"I need help here!!" Kyo shouted from the door.

In seconds the door clicked and swung open, and Kyo and Dr. Ishima emerged. They looked from Tohru in the corner, crying her eyes out and covering her face, to the toilet, stained with blood.  
Kyo ran to Tohru and Dr. Ishima to the toilet, Dr. Ishima recoiled slightly as he left the room shouting for help.

"Tohru, what's wrong?" asked Kyo "Tohru, speak to me!"

Tohru couldn't do anything but sob, and wearily and shakily point to the now-red toilet bowl. Kyo walked over to the toilet and recoiled.

"Tohru," he said "let's get outta here now. C'mon."

Tohru, shaking from head-to-foot shook as Kyo helped her out of the room. He made sure that Tohru didn't look back and the toilet and helped her into her room.

"Tohru," said, as Tohru continued to sniffle and shake "Tohru, don't worry about being alone, okay?"

Tohru looked up at him, her eyes looking directly into his.

"I'm gonna be here for you," he said "no matter _what_. Okay? I love you."

Kyo slowly inched forward, and their lips touched. Dr. Ishima walked in and they quickly spread apart.

"Tohru," he said, panting "I need you to tell me what happened just now."

(A/N: I know, I know, it's a crappy place to end it, but there's a part two to this story! I'm sorry about the graphic [if you wanna call it that] material. I never considered doing this, buuuuuut, you got a small amount of what you've been requesting from me – TohruxKyoness, just for you, my adoring fans! Anyway, hope you look forward to chapter 12 – it's gonna stir some stuff up!)


	12. Visitors Pt II

Come Back To Me

Chapter Twelve

Visitors Pt. II

It had been two days since the bathroom incident, and Tohru was to be let out of hospital the next day. Kyo had not left Tohru's side at all, he had been with her the entire time, sleeping only when she did. He had stopped off back at the apartment to grab Tohru some personal things for her.

Tohru had done little more than rest during her stay, she had been so exhausted. She woke up to a dull grey sky outside, Kyo was in a chair by her, his chest rising and falling rhythmically, gentle snoring coming from him. She shuffled slightly to keep herself comfortable.  
Kyo's eyes fluttered and then opened, he looked at her.

"Mornin'," he said, rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"Good morning," replied Tohru, covering her mouth as she yawned.

"You feeling okay?" he asked, leaning onto her bed and hugging her.

"Yes, I'm fine," replied Tohru, as Kyo pulled away from her "how about yourself?"

"I'm good," said Kyo "I'm gonna be going back to the apartment today, if you want anything bringing back?"

"Kyo, why are you doing this?" asked Tohru, looking at him, a stern look on her face.

"Wha-?" asked Kyo, gulping.

"After all that mean stuff I've done to you," replied Tohru "I mean, you've been so good to me, and all I've been is a bitch."

"Don't say that!" said Kyo "You've done only what you thought was necessary."

"Well, I'm sorry," replied Tohru, looking down at her hands on the blanket "You know that, right?"

"I forgive you," said Kyo, pulling Tohru's head up with his hand.

They began to slowly get closer, leaning in, and their lips finally meeting. They embraced for a long time before finally pulling apart.

"And I hope you forgive me, as well," asked Kyo, looking at Tohru, his face still close to hers.

"Of course I do," replied Tohru, looking directly at Kyo.

"I want you to know I didn't cheat on you, Tohru," said Kyo "I never would, and I never will. I love you too much for that."

"I'm sorry I acted the way I did," replied Tohru "it was childish, uncalled for, immature and -"

Kyo put a finger to her lips, silencing her. He just shook his head and kissed her again, and he pulled her close to him. Their heartbeats were almost simultaneous, as they pulled apart, and Tohru felt Kyo's hot breath on the nape of her neck, she shuddered slightly as he withdrew.

"Tell you what," said Kyo, grabbing his coat off the chair "I'll run to the store and get us something to eat. I'd go to the vending machines here, but I don't trust them."

Tohru giggled slightly, as Kyo put his jacket on and left the room. The door clicked as it shut in place, and Tohru was left alone. She grabbed a book of her bedside table, _The Moth Diaries_, pulled out the bookmark and began to read.  
It was a few minutes before another rap at the door cut through the silence. Tohru looked up, it couldn't be Kyo already, could it?

"Come in," said Tohru, placing the bookmark into the book and placing it on the bedside table.

She glanced up to see someone she had not at all expected to see.  
His olive skin shone in even the dull grey light of outside, his T-shirt seemed to strain under his muscular torso, his rough, rugged face full of charm. He smiled at Tohru.

"I-Isaac!" said Tohru, taken completely aback "What're you doing here?"

"Well," said Isaac, his prominent, rough American accent as strong as ever "you haven't been to see me in ages, so I thought I'd check up. Did you get my messages?"

"No, no," said Tohru "I mean, how did you find out I was here?"

"Oh," replied Isaac, looking at Tohru, as she picked up a glass of water and began to drink slowly "well, I knew you lived in Evergreen Apartments, so I went over and asked for you. The receptionist told me you'd been taken here after falling. So, here I am to usher you back to health."

Tohru choked on her water and spat it out. Placing the glass back onto the bedside table and wiping her mouth with a napkin, she spoke.

"W-What?" she said, dumbfounded.

"Did I mention these are for you?" he asked, passing over a large bouquet of tulips, her favourite flower "Hope you're feeling better now I'm here."

"Isaac," said Tohru "you can't be here..."

"What?" said Isaac, his face dropping "You told me that it was over with you and him."

"Well," said Tohru, smiling sweetly "it's... kinda back on between us."

"That's not what you said when he hit you and you called me crying, telling me how you detested him!" said Isaac, his voice seemed slightly hurt.

"Well, he's changed," said Tohru.

"Yeah," said Isaac, sarcasm etched in his voice "he's gone from small-time hits to full blown attempted murder!"

"Hey!" said Tohru "I fell through my own fault! It had nothing to do with Kyo!"

"Yeah," replied Isaac "'Cause that's what you said that night we hooked-"

"Shut up!" said Tohru "I don't want to think of that incident at all!"

"What?" replied Isaac "You said it was 'the best-'"

"Isaac!" said Tohru, her voice raised "I said. Don't."

"Why?" asked Isaac, leaning in to Tohru "Ashamed of what you did?"

"Of course I am!" said Tohru "And the fact you _persuaded_ me not to use protection only made it worse!"

Isaac smiled knowingly "You know it was better for both of us that way. More pleasure."

"God!" said Tohru "All you do is think with your dick! Why did I fall for you again!? I'm ashamed of myself."

Isaac flexed "The boys did it for ya." and he winked, Tohru looked away angrily, a blush very visible on her face.

"What was so wrong about it?" asked Isaac, once again getting closer to Tohru.

"Because!" said Tohru "I became... Pregnant..."

Isaac retracted, very quickly "What?" he said, looking at her stomach "Pregnant?"

"Don't worry about it," said Tohru "that fall caused me to miscarriage."

"What?!" shouted Isaac.

"Look, I've said enough," said Tohru "you should just leave."

"I can't now!" said Isaac "not knowing my unborn baby was killed!"

"Don't get all certain about that!" said Tohru, looking at him "Kyo could easily have gotten me pregnant as well. We had sex the next day."

"Oh, my God..." said Isaac "So, not only were you-"

"Don't start," said Tohru "you were the one to seduce me! You took advantage of the fact I was drunk."

"And you didn't stop it happening," said Isaac, disappointment etched on his face.

"But as I said," said Tohru, pointing to the door "you'd best leave, Kyo will be back soon."

Isaac walked up to the bed, and got down to Tohru's eye level.

"I love you," he said "you know that, right?"

Tohru didn't respond. She merely looked down at his shoes. He pulled her head up with his hand, and drew closer. Their lips met, and he kissed her passionately. It was a few seconds before Tohru pulled away, tears in her eyes.

"Don't do this to me, Isaac!" she said, her voice was choked up.

"Do what?" asked Isaac.

"Make me fall in love with you again!" she shouted "Now get the hell out of here, now!"

Isaac didn't need telling again, and he walked slowly to the door.

"Call me," he said, a sombre tone in his voice "you know my number..."

And with that, Isaac shut the door, and walked past the windows to the room, taking one final glance at Tohru before he disappeared. Tohru wiped her eyes and sniffled loudly before sighing and getting back to _The Moth Diaries_.  
Kyo walked in a few minutes later, a happy smile on his face. He was soaked from head to toe, but bared a bag with him.

"I know you like tuna mayo," he said, handing Tohru the sandwich "I had to beat an old woman to a pulp to get that, so you'd best enjoy it!"

Tohru giggled wiping her eyes.

"Are you okay, Tohru?" he asked "You look like you've been crying."

"No, no," replied Tohru, smiling back at him "I'm fine."

"Oh, okay then," said Kyo, pulling out a bouquet of tulips.

The bouquet was a lot smaller compared to the one Isaac had gotten her, but Tohru preferred the one off Kyo, it meant more to her than anything Isaac could ever give her.

"They're..." Tohru began, noticing Isaac's by the window "Beautiful." she added, smiling widely as she took them off him and placed them in the vase at her table.

"Oh," said Kyo, noticing the other bouquet "someone got you some as well?"

"Oh, my..." Tohru began "grandfather came quickly whilst you were gone."

"Ah, okay then," said Kyo "Let's get these in the vase, too."

"No!" said Tohru, her arm flung out as Kyo grabbed his now-vased bouquet of flowers.

"What's up?" he asked, a quizzical look on his face.

"Let's find another vase for them," she said "yours mean more to me."

"Awww," said Kyo, kissing Tohru on the lips "you're sweet."

He placed his arm around Tohru, and pulled her in, squeezing her gently. He looked down at her, and her up at him.

"I love you," he said, smiling at her "you know that, right?"

"Of course I do," replied Tohru, a false happy smile on her face "and I love you too."

(A/N: Dun-dun-dun! Told ya this chapter would stir stuff up! Not in a physical sense, but to you, the audience! You now know! But poor Kyo doesn't... What will happen?! You'll have to find out in the next chapter, hopefully coming your way soon!)


	13. Home

Come Back To Me

Chapter Thirteen

Home

The day flashed past in an instant, and before she knew it, Tohru was being discharged from the hospital. Dr. Ishima wished her all the best, and his condolences on the loss of her baby. Tohru tried her best to remain positive as the hospital staff fussed around her; she hated all this extra attention.

She and Kyo finally left the hospital at 12:30pm, and they began the walk to the bus stop. Tohru was carrying the bouquet of tulips Kyo had given her, she smiled brightly as she smelled them. They stood at the bus stop for about ten minutes, before finally a bus rolled over and the boarded.

The bus was quite crowded, and there was only one seat left. Kyo let Tohru sit down, whilst he stood in front of her, he swayed with the motions of the bus. They remained almost silent to each other the journey home, they only spoke when Kyo grumbled about the length of time it took for the bus to arrive.

Finally, after a half-an-hour journey on the bus, they alighted two blocks from Evergreen Court Apartments. They continued their slow walk home. The streets were crowded with businessmen and women, all on their lunch breaks, and rushing about, on their mobile phones or reading the newspaper.

They trudged up the front steps of Evergreen Court Apartments, and ascended to the seventh floor. They came to a halt outside 71B, and Kyo shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I'll be going, then," he said "I just wanted to make sure you got home okay."

"Kyo," said Tohru, a knowing smile on her face.

"Yes, Tohru?" replied Kyo.

"Do you wanna come in for some coffee?" asked Tohru, still smiling.

"Yeah, okay then," replied Kyo, an almost-goofy smile plastered on his face.

Tohru fumbled through her bag before pulling out her keys and unlocking the door. It slid open as Tohru and Kyo walked inside. Tohru shuffled into the kitchen, where she turned the kettle on, and began making some coffee. She made herself some hot chocolate. She grabbed the two steaming mugs and walked through to the lounge with them.

"Here we are, Kyo!" she said "Here are two, hot – Argh!!"

She screamed, dropping the mugs with a smash on the floor.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?!" she shouted.

She'd walked into the lounge to see Kyo stood completely naked on the sofa, seductively gesturing her. When she screamed, he stood up and grabbed a cushion and covered his crotch.

"It's nothing I've not seen before!" said Tohru, as Kyo placed the pillow down and began to get dressed.  
She crouched down and began to pick up the pieces of mugs from the floor. Kyo helped her.

"What the hell was that, Kyo!?" she said, exasperated.

"You invited me in for 'coffee'," replied Kyo, putting the bigger pieces of mug into his hand.

"Nooo," replied Tohru "I invited you in for _coffee_. Not sex."

"Oh," said Kyo, standing up, and walking into the kitchen.

Tohru slapped a palm to her head, how more awkward was this situation going to get? Kyo walked back through, and grabbed the pieces from Tohru. He walked away from her and placed the pieces into the trash compacter. They both then sat on the sofa. The atmosphere had become very awkward, neither one of them had something to say to each other. It was Tohru who finally spoke.

"Okay," she said "I'm just gonna ask."

"Huh?" replied Kyo, looking at her.

"What world are you living in where 'do you want some coffee?' translates to 'let's have sex!'?" she asked, looking at him, with an eyebrow raised.

"Well," said Kyo "when we went out, 'coffee' was the other word for 'sex'."

"Good point," said Tohru, suddenly slapping the back of his head.

"Ow!" said Kyo, rubbing his head "What the hell was that for?!"

"For being a dumbass!" replied Tohru "You said '_when_ we were going out'!"

"So?!" replied Kyo "What's your point?!"

"So?!" said Tohru "We're not going out! That's my point!"

"Oh," replied Kyo "yeah, right."

"Come on, Kyo," said Tohru, putting a hand on his shoulder "I'm sure, that when I'm ready, we can resume our relationship."

"Yeah," Kyo scoffed, rolling his eyes "right!"

"You're saying that I'm not gonna get back with you?" asked Tohru.

"Well, yeah!" replied Kyo.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Tohru, her eyebrow raised once more.

"Because!" said Kyo, standing up "How can you sit there and tell me you're gonna get back with me, when you've spent the last two or-so months accusing me of being unfaithful!"

Tohru also stood up, putting a hand on both of Kyo's shoulders "Kyo, don't you see?" she said, looking into his eyes "I'm ready to forget all of that and move on... With you."

"Wha-?" said Kyo "Seriously?"

"Yes!" said Tohru, beaming at Kyo.

"Oh, my God!" said Kyo, a smile breaking across his face, he checked his watch "Oh, crap!" he said.

"What's up?" asked Tohru.

"I said I'd be at work ten minutes ago!" replied Kyo, grabbing his jacket "I gotta go, but I'll be back soon, okay? I'll come and check up on ya."

He bolted to the door, Tohru followed. She stood at the door and Kyo looked at her.

"I'll make some coffee for your return." she said, smiling widely.

"Which kind?" asked Kyo, a small smile on his face, too.

"You'll see..." said Tohru, biting her lip seductively and shutting the door.

A wider smile broke out on Kyo's face as he ran to the stairs and took them three at a time. Meanwhile, the elevator doors opened, and out walked the olive-skinned hunk Tohru didn't invite.  
He ran the doorbell and stood, waiting for an answer. The door swung open, and Tohru smiled.

"Kyo, you're gonna be even late-" she stopped speaking when she saw who it was "Isaac... What're you doing here?"

"I came to see you," replied Isaac, gesturing Tohru to let him in.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" asked Tohru, closing the door slightly.

"Because, we're made for each other, babe," replied Isaac, smiling, his perfect, pearly white teeth gleaming.

"What?" said Tohru "Where did you get such nonsense? Just leave here."

"Can't do that, Tohru," replied Isaac.

"What?" said Tohru "Why not?"

"Because," said Isaac, his dark eyes staring directly into Tohru's, her heart began to beat faster "I love you too much to let you go."

"Isaac," said Tohru, a sigh escaping her lips "I'm not gonna beat around the bush here. Yes, we've been flirting, but that's all it was! Flirting! It's nice to know a girl can still be found attractive to others."

"Very attractive," replied Isaac "and don't forget that unforgettable sex!"

Tohru smiled sarcastically "Too late!" she said, covering her mouth with her hand "Already forgotten!"

"Don't be like that, Tohru," replied Isaac, grabbing Tohru and pulling her towards him "you know we have it good."

His lips met hers, his soft lips, and his warm breath, and his 5 O' clock shadow scratched her face. Tohru almost melted at the instant passion erupting between them. But she resisted, and pushed Isaac away.

"Stop that!!" she said, wiping her mouth with her hand "You can't do this to me! I love Kyo!"

"You told me otherwise," said Isaac, his dark eyes melting her heart slowly, weakening her.

"Please, don't look at me like that," said Tohru, trying to look away "you _can't_ look at me like that!"

"Fine then," replied Isaac, blinking "then let me come in, just to catch up?"

"Fine..." said Tohru, pushing the door open to let Isaac in.

*

Tohru appeared from under the quilt, sighing as she did. She looked to her left, and saw a Kyo-shaped hill under the sheets. She smiled at the mound, before pulling the sheets back from him.

There was no Kyo.

Isaac was there, asleep, completely nude. Tohru gasped in horror as she jumped out of the bed, both hands at her mouth.  
She glanced quickly around the room; clothes were littered all over the place, an unwelcome sign to her.

Isaac sighed and rolled over, opening his eyes.

"Good morning, gorgeous," he said, winking at her.

"W-What the hell did you do to me?" she said, she could barely remember the previous night.

"Nothing," replied Isaac, rolling onto his back, arms behind his head "_you're_ the one who suggested we have sex."

"I would never!" shouted Tohru "Now get up and leave! And never come back here _again_!"

She grabbed his clothes and began throwing them at Isaac, who very slowly began to get dressed. Tohru's mobile phone buzzed on the bedside table, and after throwing Isaac his jeans, went over to grab it.  
There was a text message from Uo:

'_Hey, Tohru! Sorry you couldn't come with us to Paris, we had a blast! I'm home now, so I'll call you soon! X_'_  
_  
Isaac had stood up and made his way to the bathroom, and began to urinate.

"Isaac!" shouted Tohru "Hurry the hell up and get outta here!"

She wondered where Kyo was now, he'd said last night he'd be back to check up on her again, and yet there was no sign of him at all. Maybe it was for the best, thought Tohru, seeing as a man she'd just slept with was peeing in the bathroom.

Finally, the toilet flushed, and Tohru ushered Isaac out of the apartment. She'd just opened the apartment door to shove Isaac out when Kyo appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Oh, crap!" whispered Tohru, running back inside "You!" she shouted, grabbing Isaac and shutting him in her bedroom "Stay in there and keep _quiet_!!"

She slammed the bedroom door and Kyo knocked on the front door. She walked over and opened it.

"Hey!" said Kyo "I'm so sorry I couldn't make it home last night, the boss really rode me."

"So it would seem," said Tohru, staring at the bedroom door.

"But yes," replied Kyo "I'm sorry to say I have to go back in, so I'm only stopping to see how you are."

"Oh, I'm fine!" said Tohru, smiling sweetly at Kyo, he did look very tired; his hair was a mess, he had an unshaven face and his clothes had the tell-tale sign of being worn for more than twenty-four hours.

"Oh, that's good." replied Kyo, handing Tohru some envelopes "okay, here's your mail, and I gotta jet. So I'll see you after work?" he asked.

"Yes, you will!" said Tohru.

"Will that coffee still be waiting?" he asked suggestively.

"You know it," replied Tohru, a cheeky smile on her face.

Kyo kissed her farewell and ran off back down the staircase and out of sight. Tohru turned back into the room and slammed the door shut, panting, she'd never been so short of breath in her life.

She walked over to the bedroom and opened the door, and dragged Isaac to the front door. She kicked him out.

"Don't you _ever_ come here ever again!" she shouted "Do you hear me?"

"You got it," Isaac said, winking "see you around... Tohru."

And with that, Isaac left for the elevators, his jacket hung over his shoulder with his arm.

Tohru walked back into the house and locked the door. She had a very guilty conscience, and needed to talk to someone.  
She walked over to the phone and dialled a number. The ringing tone drifted through her ears before someone picked up.

"Hello?" came the voice of Uo.

"Uo?" said Tohru, tears streaming down her face, and barely controlling her sobs.

"Tohru?" said Uo, anxiously "What is it?"

"Uo," said Tohru, now sobbing uncontrollably "I've done something terrible."

And Tohru burst into sobs, dropping the phone and sobbing loudly into her hands. She'd messed up. Big time.

(A/N: Okay, not what you was hoping for, I know. Anyway, I'm hoping you're gonna continue with this fic, as I am very proud of myself for thinking of it, haha. Anyway, Chapter Fourteen should be with you soon, and I hope to see you again for _Come Back To Me_!)


	14. Confessions

Come Back To Me

Chapter Fourteen

Confessions

"I really wanna tell you something," said Tohru, her head in her arms "but I can't."

"Tell me what's wrong, Tohru," said Uo, her arm around Tohru.

It had been twenty minutes since Uo had arrived at 71B, and Tohru had repeated her sentence over and over since Uo had arrived. They were both sat on the sofa. The Sun blazed through the curtains, as it finally began it's descent on another day.

"C'mon, Tohru," said Uo, patting Tohru's shoulder "if you don't tell me now, you'll never tell anyone. It's better to get this stuff out in the open."

"I really wanna tell you," said Tohru, pulling her head out of her hands for the first time "I really do. But I don't want you to hate me for it."

"Tohru," said Uo, pulling Tohru's head in front of hers "nothing you'll ever say will make me hate you. Ever."

"You promise?" said Tohru.

"I promise," said Uo, pulling Tohru's pinky and doing a 'pinky promise' "now what's up?"

"Well..." Tohru began, Uo seemed to move a little closer "I... Kinda... Cheated on Kyo."

"What?" said Uo, frowning "How do you _kinda_ cheat on someone?"

Tohru remained silent for a moment, Uo almost shook her.

"Tohru, what happened?" asked Uo.

"Okay, okay!" said Tohru, her head wishing to return to her hands "I met this guy named Isaac about half a year ago, and we kinda... Clicked... He then began to make advances on me. I told him I was in a commited relationship, but he never gave up his relentless advances, and eventually, after a particularly bad argument one night... We sorta... Slept together..."

"_What?!!?_" shouted Uo, jumping up "Tohru! That's a very damaging thing to do!"

"You don't think I don't know that already?!" Tohru shouted back "It's bad enough we slept together last night!"

"Tohru!!!!" shouted Uo "How the _hell_ could you do this?! After all the shit you put Kyo through for a suspicion you had he was cheating, and you've gone and _exactly_ the same thing!"

"Uo!" shouted Tohru, tears welling up in her eyes "You think I don't know this already?! I'm ashamed of myself, I admit it!"

"You should be more than ashamed, Tohru," said Uo "have you told Kyo?"

"No," replied Tohru "he's none-the-wiser about any of this."

"I can't believe this, Tohru," said Uo "_You_ of all people should know how damaging it is when a lover breaks your heart. Look at me and Kureno. You know how bad I was when he left me for his bimbo of a secretary. You saw first-hand what kind of state I got into!"

"B-But that's not the worst part of this..." replied Tohru, looking at the floor.

"There's more to this web of lies?!" said Uo, gasping.

"Well, y'know the phone call we got on our machine?" Tohru asked.

"Yes..." said Uo, eyeing Tohru with suspicion.

"Well, that was Isaac's sister. We set up the call so I had a reason to dump Kyo. Me and Isaac were going to leave Tokyo and go to New York, together." said Tohru, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Oh my God!" shouted Uo, "How the _hell_ could you do that, Tohru?!?"

"You don't know what it was like for me!" shouted Tohru "I would wait at home for Kyo to finish work, he'd come home and we'd immediately argue. I fell out of love with him! And Isaac was so nice, and sincere and he truly cared about me! I liked to think that someone out there cared for me half as much as Isaac had!"

"Tohru," said Uo, her voice restrained "that was an unbelievably selfish thing you did. I can't believe you'd stoop so low as to frame your own fiancé. How could you?"

"Uo, you've gotta -"

"No," said Uo, putting her hand up and grabbing her coat "just don't even try to explain it to me. I don't wanna know."

And with that, Uo headed for the front door.

"Uo, wait!" said Tohru, running to the door "Where are you going!?"

"Away from here," said Uo, tears in her eyes, as she turned left, towards the elevators "I can't be near you any more, Tohru."

"Uo, wait!" said Tohru, falling to her knees and begging "You can't leave me!"

Tohru stayed there and sobbed uncontrollably. One of her best friends now despised her. Had Uo left her for good?

*

Meanwhile, at the _Tokyo Times_ newspaper offices, Kyo was at work. He was sat behind his desk in his cubicle. He was happily typing away, almost daydreaming as he stared out of the glass-fronted building's windows.

He got up and grabbed a cup of coffee, and returned to his desk. He picked up a photo that inspired him every time he looked at it. It was one of Tohru, sitting on a log in a dense forest. She was red in the face, it had been such a struggle to get through the branches on the trees. Kyo giggled slightly, remembering how Tohru had hit him after he took the photo, and demanding he delete it.

His smiled slipped slightly as his work phone began to ring.

"Hello?" he said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ah, Kyo," came a cool, raspy voice.

Kyo knew immediately who it was. His mouth twitched slightly as he spoke.

"Yuki!" he said, forcing surprise into his voice "What're you doing calling me?"

"I just wanted to call and ask how things are with you?" Yuki's voice drifted back.

"If you wanted to know, why didn't you ring Tohru?" asked Kyo.

"She's not answering the home phone or her mobile one, so I thought she'd be with you." Yuki replied.

"At work?" Kyo said, his mouth twitching once more, Yuki could be an idiot at times.

"Oh, I guess that is kinda stupid, huh?" replied Yuki, chuckling at his own silliness "but yes, how are things between you two?"

"They're," Kyo began "going okay. We've just come out of a rough patch, but we're working on it now." Kyo forced a smile onto his face.

"Ah, that's too bad," said Yuki "Machi and I are doing fine. We just put a deposit down on a flat near you, some place called Ashtree Place, or something like that."

"Who asked?" Kyo said under his breath "That sounds great!" Kyo said, forcing a smile onto his face once more.

"So, I was wondering if you and Tohru wanted to join me and Machi for dinner tonight?"

"It's kinda late for that, isn't it?" Kyo asked, looking at his watch, which read 5:00pm.

"Not really, you get off work soon, don't you?" asked Yuki "You could come with us to _Matake's_, it's a great restaurant, I took you there that time, remember? They have really good dishes."

"So that's it!" Kyo shouted, slamming his hand onto the table.

"Huh?" Yuki replied.

"_You_ were to one who took me to _Matake's_!" said Kyo.

"So?" replied Yuki.

"Well, me and Tohru had a little spat over it," said Kyo "I couldn't remember who took me there, and we argued. Y'know, the usual. I'll have to tell her this."

"Anyway..." Yuki replied "Are you up for meeting us?"

"Sure, why not?" asked Kyo "I'll clock out now, go home and get ready. What say we meet for about 7:30?"

"Sounds like a plan," replied Yuki "see you soon!"

"Bye-bye!" Kyo said, putting the phone down, and grabbing his jacket.

He clocked out of the office and walked to the subway station, preparing for an uneventful journey back to Evergreen Court Apartments.

*

Back at 71B, Tohru had finally dragged herself up and tried restlessly trying to contact Uo. She had no doubt in her mind that Uo had told Hana as soon as she had left.  
After about half an hour of trying, Tohru finally gave up.

Kyo walked in the door at 6:00pm, and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, honey," he said "we're meeting Yuki and Machi for dinner later. I hope you don't mind?"

"Huh?" said Tohru "Oh, no, don't worry about it. I'll get ready."

Tohru shuffled off the sofa and headed for the shower.

"Try not to be hours," said Kyo, holding two ties in the mirror, and shifting them over his shirt, wondering which one to pick.

"I'll try," said Tohru, shutting the bathroom door and running the shower. She cried silently as Kyo continued to talk to her.

"Hey, y'know Yuki and Machi are getting a place over at Ashtree Place?" Kyo called through the door "I bet they hate it there, we did when we checked it out, didn't we?"

Tohru put a hand to her mouth, to muffle the sobs trying to escape her lips.

"I'm just glad I'm with you, and not Machi. She seems like a real stiff, doesn't she?" said Kyo, chuckling.

"Yeah," replied Tohru, her sobs barely contained "a real basket-case."

"I never said she was mad, Tohru," Kyo chuckled.

"Yeah, but you were thinking it," Tohru replied, pulling the shower door open and stepping in.

Tohru washed for what seemed an eternity. No matter how hard she scrubbed her skin, it didn't seem to come clean. She could strong smell the stench of unfaithfulness and betrayal on herself, and was sure Kyo could smell it, too.

She turned the heat up on the water. There was no water hot enough to make her come clean, and she just sat on the shower floor, crying and the water pounded over her skin.

"Tohru," came Kyo's voice after a while "are you done yet? It's almost 6:45. We'll have to leave soon."

"Yeah," Tohru called back weakly "I just found a really stubborn stain. And needed to get it out."

"Has it gone yet?" Kyo called.

"Not yet," replied Tohru.

"Is it anywhere that'd be on show?" asked Kyo.

"Oh, yes," replied Tohru, the tears streaming off her face, aided by the spray of the water.

"Damn, you could've hidden it," said Kyo.

"I've been trying to think of a way t do just that," replied Tohru.

"Oh, well," replied Kyo "just come out and I'll see how bad it is."

Tohru shut the water off and began to slowly get ready. She could barely stand to look in the mirror at herself, so kept her eyes down, looking up only when she needed to.

She eventually stepped out of the bathroom in a knee-length red dress. The material rippled off her skin, although she felt it cling to her, to hide her shame. She also had a red overcoat on top of it, which covered her shoulders.  
Kyo walked into the room and whistled seductively. He walked over to her and kissed her passionately.

"You look, _amazing_," he said, smiling down at her "if we weren't going out, I'd do you right now."

Tohru giggled, as Kyo led her out of the room, and 71B. They walked towards the elevators and pushed the call button.  
The elevator doors opened with a creak, and both of them walked into the metal box.

"So," said Kyo, pushing the ground floor button and putting his arm around Tohru "when Yuki called me earlier, he said he'd tried to ring the home phone and your mobile phone, and you never answered either."

"Oh," said Tohru, she could blatantly remember both of the phones going off, but ignoring them "I nipped out to the market to get some milk." she lied "I never took my mobile phone with me."

"Ah," replied Kyo, as the elevator grinded to a halt, and they stepped into the lobby.

Kyo called a cab over to them, in which they got in.

"So where are we going?" asked Tohru.

"_Matake's_," replied Kyo.

Tohru's heart skipped a beat. Actually, it was more like it stopped all together. She hoped beyond hope Isaac would not be there at all.

"Oh," she said innocently, repressing the urge to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Talking of _Matake's_," replied Kyo "remember when we were arguing over when I'd been before?"

"Uh-huh," said Tohru, her whole body clenched.

"Well, it was Yuki who took me there," replied Kyo, laughing "no wonder I didn't bother to think it was him, I'd hated the experience."

Tohru giggled nervously. Every cell in her body was screaming in detestation.

"What's up?" said Kyo, noticing Tohru's ever-increasing tenseness.

"Oh, nothing," replied Tohru, smiling at him.

"Okay then," said Kyo "it's not that you don't wanna see Yuki and Machi, is it?"

"Oh, no no!" said Tohru, slightly easing her tension "I haven't seen or spoken to him in a long time, it's gonna be good to see him again... Machi, too."

"You're right," replied Kyo, as the taxi pulled up outside _Matake's_. Yuki and Machi were waiting by the front door.  
Tohru opened the door as Kyo paid the fare and got out as well. Yuki and Machi smiled as Kyo and Tohru walked up to them.

Yuki and Tohru kissed on the cheek, as did Tohru and Machi. Yuki and Kyo shook hands. After the general greetings, Yuki spoke.

"So, are you good and hungry?" he said, rubbing his hands together.

"Absolutely," said Kyo.

Tohru mumbled something about being slightly peckish.

"So, let's go in!" said Yuki.

And with that, the four of them walked into the restaurant. Tohru scanned the room nervously. No sign of him. She sighed with relief and eased up a lot.  
She stood next to Kyo, and looked ahead at the waiter walking up to them. Tohru's world collapsed around her, as she saw Isaac walking up to them, four menus in hand.

She tensed up a lot and began to almost shake. This was going to be a long evening.

(A/N: Hey, there, everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the break between chapters, and enjoyed this one!  
I'm happy now that this story is in full swing! It fills me with happiness to know this is my most popular story, haha. Don't forget to come back soon for chapter 15 – aptly named "Dinner" - y'know it's rare when I know the name of a chapter before I write it, but then again this is just common sense, haha. Anyway, see you again soon!)


	15. Dinner

Come Back To Me

Chapter Fifteen

Dinner

Tohru panicked as Isaac drew closer and closer to the group. She fretted, quickly searching around her person for something to hide herself with. She eventually found and grabbed a menu and placed it in front of her face. Kyo did a double-take at Tohru, and went to grab the menu from Tohru, who increased the strength of her grip.

"No!" said Tohru, in a whisper "No! I'm looking at the menu!"

"I think you know what this place does by now," said Kyo, chuckling.

"No!" whispered Tohru "I've forgotten what they do here."

"Hi there," said Isaac, projecting his voice slightly "Welcome to _Matake's International Restaurant_, my name is Isaac and I'll be your waiter for this evening."

Isaac's rough, American accent drifted over Tohru's menu. She clenched up slightly as the group began to make their way to a table. Tohru kept the menu in front of Isaac the whole time, she didn't want him to see her at all.

The group sat down at an available table, a booth in the far corner of the restaurant, and Isaac handed out menus to everyone. He then left the table and Tohru eased up, letting the menu slip so the group could actually see her face. She kept her peripheral vision on Isaac, to make sure she was ready to hide whenever he was going to draw near.

"So," said Yuki, pulling himself closer to Machi "are we having starters?"

"No!" said Tohru, well, it was basically a shout. People around them had begun to stare "I mean," she said, clearing her throat "I'm not really that hungry, let's just have a main course and go."

"Tohru," said Kyo, leaning in and whispering into her ear "are you feeling okay?"

"Yes," said Tohru, tucking her hair behind her ear "I'm fine..."

"Okay then," said Yuki, examining his menu "what's everyone gonna have?"

"Hmmm..." said Kyo, also examining his menu "well, me and Tohru have been here before, and I know I'm not gonna order half the stuff we did last time!" he began to chuckle heartily, as he nudged Tohru, who began to half-heartedly laugh.

Tohru anxiously kept looking up, checking to see where Isaac was. He was busy placing plates onto someone's table on the other side of the restaurant. Kyo shuffled up to her, and put his arm over her.  
It's then Tohru saw Isaac walking over to them. She quickly jumped up from her seat, in total alarm.

"Bathroom!" she said, a bit too loud.

She ran, her bag dangling behind her. She slammed into the door leading to the toilets, and ran into the one reading "men". She panted as she checked the room around her.  
The white tiled room stretched in front of her, and on the wall opposite was a line of urinals, and some very freaked out men. Tohru gasped and screamed "sorry!" before shooting out of the door and into a man's chest.

She was knocked back, but caught by an olive-skinned arm, a muscular one at that. Tohru looked up to see who her saviour was, only to see it was the last person in the world she wanted to see.

"Hello there, Tohru," he said, his cool voice washing over her "what a nice surprise!"

"Isaac..." said Tohru dismissively "what do you want?"

"You know what I want, Tohru," he said "ditch the people you're with and we can have some fun..."

"Get off me, Isaac!" Tohru said, pushing Isaac's hands off her "Leave me alone!"

And with that, she slammed into the women's toilets. She ran into one of the many cubicles and locked it behind her. She sat on the rim of the toilet seat and put her head into her hands. This couldn't be happening.  
She sighed, and after a couple of minutes decided to get out of the cubicle and fix her make up.

Her eyeliner had run down her eyes where she'd been crying, and her lipstick was smudged where she'd repeatedly wiped her mouth with tissue.  
She began to reapply the make up, when the door swung open, and Machi appeared. Even now she was very shy, Tohru thought Yuki could have loosened her up a bit.

"Um.. Tohru..." she said, timidly, hiding behind the door and only peeking through the gap "everyone is... ready to order, if you are as well..."

"Machi..." said Tohru, clenching her fist slightly, but thinking better of it "I'll be out in a minute, I'm just... finishing my make up."

"Oh, okay then..." said Machi "your make up is a bit smudged, by the way..."

"Thanks," said Tohru, unable to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

"Okay..." replied Machi, and she quietly withdrew from the door and left.

Tohru sighed, before returning to reapplying her make up, she heard Machi's timid footsteps die away, but finally giving up and returning to the table. She knew the jig was up, and she sighed heavily as she swung the door open and left the room.

She walked down the corridor and out into the restaurant. The chatter erupted immediately and Tohru returned to her seat with Kyo, and the others. She let Kyo wrap his arm over her, and she snuggled up closer to him.

"So," she said to the others "everyone decided what they want?"

Everyone muttered in agreement and placed down their menus. Tohru now realised she'd never really _looked_ at the menu she'd hidden in front of her face for ten minutes. She went to grab a menu, when it was suddenly taken away from her by a muscular, olive-skinned arm. She recoiled badly, and flustered about in her seat slightly.

"So," said Isaac, holding the menus to his chest "is everyone ready to order?" he eyes glanced around the table, lingering a little longer on Tohru.

"Yes," everyone agreed.

Isaac whipped out his notebook, ready to take their orders. Yuki and Machi both ordered the same thing, a large plate of sushi, which they would share.  
Kyo ordered a tuna steak with fries. Tohru ordered a small salad, with a little Caesar sauce.  
Tohru was almost angry with everyone for ordering large, just another reason for the group to be at _Matake's_ longer than they needed to be, which clenched her up slightly.

Isaac walked away, winking at Tohru as he left. The group began to partake in a little conversation, such as what they've been up to over the past few years and such. Kyo and Yuki may be cousins, but they'd not seen each other for a long time, and Sohma House had since become more empty as the years went on.  
Yuki told Kyo how most of the Sohmas had since moved out since Akito's health had fallen again.  
Tohru flitted in and out of the conversation, only speaking when spoken to. It took almost half and hour for the food to arrive; the restaurant was very busy today.

They sat there and began to divulge in their food (Isaac winked once more at Tohru). Yuki and Machi began to mutter to each other, secretively.

"What's up with you two?" asked Kyo, cutting into his tuna steak "What's with all the whispering?"

"Oh, it's... nothing," said Yuki, Machi wouldn't talk, unless it was to Yuki.

"C'mon," said Kyo "It musta been about _something_."

"Okay then," said Yuki, glancing over to Machi, and back.

"C'mon," said Kyo, leaning in "what is it?"

Tohru clenched up slightly. It seemed as though Yuki and Machi had realised what Isaac was doing.

"Well," said Yuki, moving in again "it seems as though that Isaac waiter guy has taken a shine to Tohru."

"You noticed that too, huh?" said Kyo, looking over at Tohru, who looked completely shocked.

"Huh?" said Tohru, feigning as much as she could to be nonchalant "Nah!"

"Come _on_," said Yuki, looking at Tohru "he was eyeing you up like there was no tomorrow!"

"Nah!" said Tohru, wiping a bit of sweat off her face "You've totally got it wrong! He wasn't looking at me!"

"I think he was..." said Machi, timidly from next to Yuki, the first full sentence she had said the entire time "he was outside the women's bathroom when I went to look for Tohru. She slipped and he caught her."

Tohru gulped.

"You never said that," said Kyo, turning to look at her.

"Well, it was of no importance!" said Tohru, flustering in her seat "It was hardly heroic! He just stopped me from slipping..." he trailed of, giggling slightly.

"Did you thank him?" asked Kyo.

"You could say that," said Tohru, flicking her hair out of her face.

"Seems like we owe him a thank you," said Kyo, looking around the restaurant, finding Isaac and calling him over.

"That _really_ isn't necessary..." said Tohru, pulling Kyo's arm down.

Kyo lifted the other, which Tohru tried to put down, but failed. Isaac saw Kyo's raised hand to usher him over, and Isaac began his walk over to the table.  
Tohru felt as though an A-Bomb was headed for the table, only a few seconds before total and utter mass destruction...

"Maybe it is..." said Tohru closing her eyes tightly, prepared for the imminent disaster.

She opened them to see Yuki and Machi staring at her, slightly puzzled and shocked looked on their faces. Tohru realised how stupid she must look.

"Sorry," she said, rubbing her ears "I-I had a weird feeling in my ears."

"Oh," said Yuki, and offered Machi a piece of sushi with his chopsticks.

"Can I help you?" asked Isaac, looking at Kyo.

Tohru froze on the spot. 'Just say "thank you" and walk away, just say "thank you" and walk away...' Tohru was screaming in her mind, and she half-heartedly smiled at Isaac.

"My fiancèe here just told me how you saved her from slipping over earlier," said Kyo, putting a 20 in Isaac's shirt pocket "we'd just like to say we appreciated that."

"Right place at the right time, I guess," replied Isaac, his face almost sullen and toneless; no trace of a smile across his face "Anything else I can help you with?" he asked, still no smile; he sounded like a robot.

"No, thank you," said Kyo, pulling a little closer to Tohru.

Isaac withdrew and went to greet some more customers who had walked into the restaurant.

"Wow," said Kyo, looking at the others "that guy seems like a major asshole."

"You have _no_ idea," said Tohru, buttering some bread. She then stopped dead in her tracks after realising what she'd said.

She looked up to see everyone else was staring at her, Yuki with a piece of sushi on some chopsticks, which fell back onto the plate. She looked right at Kyo, who was also staring curiously.

"Huh?" said Kyo, a confused look on his face.

"I-I mean," said Tohru, placing down her bread "when he caught me, I said 'thank you', and he just walked off without saying anything."

"Oh," said Kyo, relaxing slightly "he seems the type to be like that. But then again, when we came before, he was nice enough."

"Maybe he's about to be fired?" Tohru said, half-hoping it was true.

"Who knows?" said Yuki, as he and Machi finished their sushi.

Tohru finished the last of her salad, and Kyo finished his tuna steak. Not much conversation was had for about ten minutes whilst everyone finished off their food. Tohru kept her eyes on her plate this time now; she didn't want to see Isaac more than she had to.  
Eventually, Isaac made his way over and took their plates back to the kitchen. Tohru was fed up, sure, it was nice seeing Yuki, be he'd seemed a bit reserved and he'd hardly spoken to her. Maybe this was through a fault of her own, but she was too tried to argue at this point now.  
Isaac strolled over once more, asking if anyone wanted dessert. Everyone decided they'd want a dessert, seeing as they'd had no starter, much to Tohru's dismay.

She put her head in her hands as the group began to announce to Isaac what they would like for dessert. Machi and Yuki had decided once more to share a dessert, and ordered a large bowl of profiteroles.  
Kyo smacked his lips at the thought of profiteroles, and turned to Tohru expectantly.

"Go ahead," said Tohru, almost tonelessly, she hardly at the energy now.

Isaac bowed to them and left for the kitchen. Once again, Yuki and Machi were talking quietly; secretively.

"C'mon," said Kyo, shaking his head slightly "it's boring now, just drop it."

"Sorry," said Yuki, putting his hand onto the table "But it's so obvious. He's been keeping eyes on her the entire night. It's very off-putting. Also, being you, I thought you'd be the jealous type."

"As a matter of _fact_," said Kyo, putting an arm over Tohru once more "I _trust_ her. That's what a relationship is built on, Yuki. Trust."

Tohru's stomach twinged with guilt. Why did he have to bring that up? At a most inappropriate time.  
Tohru never heard Yuki's response, as she glanced over the restaurant, she saw Isaac at the main counter by the kitchen. He was staring at her contentedly. Determination in his dark brown eyes. Tohru swallowed hard; what was he thinking about? Or even plotting?  
Then she snapped herself out of it. 'He might not even be looking at you' she told herself 'he could be looking, or thinking about something completely different.'  
This wasn't reassuring her. She could tell, even from the length of the restaurant they were apart, he was thinking about her; but about what exactly?

Finally, he turned into the kitchen and returned with the two large dishes of profiteroles. They were drizzled in chocolate sauce, and vanilla ice cream around the outside. Yuki and Machi began to help themselves, whilst Kyo began to tuck intto his and Tohru's portion. He held up a spoon.

"Here ya go," he said, cream around his mouth.

"No thanks," replied Tohru, placing her napkin on the table and getting up "I'm not very hungry. I'll be back in a second, I'm going to the bathroom."

Tohru stood up and walked across the restaurant, ignoring everything but the door leading to the toilets. She went through the door, and into the women's toilets. The tiled room was completely empty, and Tohru went into one of the cubicles.  
After flushing the chain, she left and went to the mirrors, washing her hands. She fixed her hair, which had slightly wilted during the evening.  
The door swung open and in came Machi. She seemed different now, more poised, more passive-aggressive than earlier.  
She began to wash her hands, all the while looking dangerously at Tohru.

"I know what you're up to," said Machi, so suddenly it took Tohru by surprise.

"Huh?" said Tohru, picking up a hair grip she had dropped when Machi had spoken.

"Don't try to act innocent," said Machi, her face etched with disgust "what you're doing is just wrong."

"What the hell are you talking about?" said Tohru, stopping fiddling with her hair and looking at Machi. Her hair fell by her neck.

"You and that waiter have been eyeing each other up all night!" said Machi, finishing with her hands, the two were staring at each other, daggers in their eyes.

"Whatever you feel is 'going on' is entirely a misjudged thought," said Tohru "nothing is going on."

"Likely story," replied Machi, grabbing a towel and drying her hands.

"Whatever, Machi," said Tohru, holding her hands up "You've known me all of two hours as I am now, and you feel you've got me figured out? You've barely spoken two sentences to me this entire night, so just keep your nose out of where it belongs."

This new side to Machi was unnerving, what if she went back and blabbed everything Tohru had said to her to Yuki? Tohru herself felt she wasn't convincingly lying at all. Her voice had croaked a few times whilst talking.  
This was the last thing she needed, as Machi threw the towel into the bin and left the women's toilets.  
Tohru was once again left alone. She had no idea what had just happened.  
(A/N: Hey people! Wow, a 6-paged chapter is what I'm talkin' about! Okay, it is gonna be longer, but I cut it short here, I feel it was kinda dragging. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to chapter 16, named "Dinner Pt. II – there's a few Pt. II's aren't there?...)


	16. Dinner Pt II

Come Back To Me

Chapter Sixteen

Dinner Pt. II

Tohru turned back to the mirror and finished off applying her make-up. She took one last look at her reflection, pulled a few stray hairs out of her face and left the tiled bathroom.  
She returned to the table and sat by Kyo, who kissed her on the forehead. Machi sat across the table looked disgustedly at Tohru, and then turned away.  
The atmosphere seemed to have thickened as Isaac once again came up to the table and removed their plates. Machi turned to Yuki and whispered into his ear. Yuki nodded his head slowly, not looking at her, but out the window.  
As Isaac walked away, the scent of his _Hugo Boss_ aftershave hit the group in the face; Isaac must have just applied it, and a lot of it.

The group sat awkwardly after Isaac had left. Tohru snuggled a little closer to Kyo, getting comfortable. Machi did the same, all the time glaring at Tohru.  
Tohru was becoming more and more frustrated with Machi, she was like a bad smell to Tohru; festering and not going away.  
After another couple more minutes of silence, Isaac came over with the check, he placed it on the table, smiling and walking away, his _Hugo Boss _scent still wafting behind him as he left.

Kyo looked into his wallet, it turned out he hadn't brought any money with him.

"Don't worry about it," Yuki piped up, pulling out his wallet "I've got this."

"No, no!" said Kyo, pulling out his credit card "You invited us, so I'll pay for it."

"No," said Yuki,, pushing Kyo's card away from the dish with the check in it "we invited _you_, therefore we pay."

"No," said Kyo, forcing Yuki's money out of the dish "I'll get this."

And with that, Kyo got up and took his card and the dish to the counter with the till. Isaac was the one who served him. After about a minute or so, Kyo returned, looking slightly downhearted. He leant in closely to Tohru.

"Tohru, do you have your credit card, mine's been declined," he said.

"What?" said Tohru, unmistakeable shock in her voice "How has it been declined? There like a ￥2000 limit on that thing?!"

"Yeah," replied Kyo "I kinda spent it."

"On what?!" asked Tohru, flabbergasted.

"Nevermind," said Kyo, waving a hand impatiently "can I use your card or not?"

"Fine," replied Tohru, rolling her eyes and standing up "but I'm gonna go. God knows what you'd buy if I let you just have it."

Kyo giggled as he sat down in the chair, and Tohru began her way over to the front counter, where Isaac was waiting, a credit card machine in his hand. He was busy staring at a computer screen behind the desk. He did a double-take as he saw Tohru approach. He smiled knowingly as Tohru sighed and stopped in front of him.

"You can wipe that smile of your face," said Tohru, disgust clearly etched on her face "Here." she added, thrusting the credit card into his hand.

"If you say so," said Isaac, taking the card and swiping it through the machine. All the while, smiling broadly.

Over at their table, Machi and Yuki were leaned closely to Kyo, whispering wildly. Tohru noticed this, and shuffled back a few paces, to increase the distance between them.

"You know you and I are meant to be," said Isaac finally, not removing his gaze from the screen.

"Isaac," said Tohru, shaking her head, and putting it in her hands "I've told you countless times before, we're _not_ meant to be."

"You know it," replied Isaac, finally looking at her, and passing over the machine for Tohru to put her PIN in "that sex last time was amazing. You were so unbelievably good. I've never had so much fun!"

"Isaac, stop it!" said Tohru, her face reddening, both with embarrassment and anger.

"You know we wanna spend another glorious night together," said Isaac.

"Isaac, please!" said Tohru shrilly, a little too loud for comfort. People had turned to look, Tohru's table had also looked over to see the sudden noise. Tohru pulled her voice down "Just stop it, I don't need this at the moment. I'm here with -"

"A dead-beat loser and some nerdy friends," Isaac finished Tohru's sentence.

Tohru pulled her card out of the machine "You know what?" said Tohru, a large frown on her face "This meal is on _you_."

And she swished her hair, turned on her heal and walked over to her table again, with all the dignity she could muster.

"Everything okay, babe?" asked Kyo, standing up, so did Yuki and Machi.

"Yes," said Tohru, grabbing her coat "in fact, it's on the house.

"I wonder why," said Machi, under her breath to Yuki.

"Okay, that's it!" said Tohru, throwing her coat into Kyo's chest.

Machi and Yuki stopped, staring blankly at Tohru. The rest of the restaurant had stopped to look as well. Tohru looked around, all eyes were upon their table. Tohru grabbed her coat from Kyo and walked out, stomping her feet as she went.  
As she left the building, the cool air of the night drifted through her, her hair lifted slightly in the wind.  
Kyo, Yuki and Machi soon followed, Yuki helped Machi shuffle her coat on.

Machi did nothing but stare at Tohru, her eyes burning with hatred. Tohru returned the gesture.

"Well," said Kyo, rubbing his hands together "this has been a nice night."

Tohru and Machi only continued to stare at each other, Yuki and Kyo seemed to notice this as well, and they pulled their partners away from each other.

"Yes," said Tohru, her voice very rigid and monotonous "it was."

"Yeah," replied Machi, her eyes unblinking from Tohru's "I hope we can do it again."

"Yes, let's," said Tohru, still rigid.

The group separated, Kyo and Tohru in one direction, Yuki and Machi in another.

"If she thinks we're gonna have another dinner together she is _very_ mistaken," said Tohru, pulling her coat higher on her shoulders.

"I know what you mean," replied Kyo, putting her arm over her and calling a cab over "what a bitch."

"Yuki wasn't so bad," said Tohru, folding her arms as a taxi pulled up "It was just Machi. She was so quiet and secretive. She clung to Yuki like a bad smell."

Kyo and Tohru got into the cab and it pulled away, taking them home. After a thirty-minute, bitching-filled cab ride home, they finally walked into 71B Evergreen Court Apartments. They shuffled slowly to the bedroom before retiring for the night. Tohru was still livid about the whole affair, and was so glad she would not have to come in contact with Machi again.

(A/N: Hey everyone, first off, I'd like to apologise profusely for the very long gap in updates. Blame the fact my apathy and procrastination caught up with me. Tsk-tsk, I suck, I know. But yes, updates should continue again soon! Come back to me for more! [bad pun D:].)


	17. Questions

Come Back To Me

Chapter Seventeen

Questions

They both snuggled into the bedsheets, as Kyo put his arm over Tohru. She was still burning with rage over the whole affair beforehand, and Kyo retracted his arm when he saw Tohru's expression.

"Tohru," he said finally, pulling the cover up more "you've gotta let this go."

"How can I?!" said Tohru, staring at Kyo "How could she say such things. I haven't seen her in the best part of five years, and when she _does_ see me, she's a complete bitch!"

"C'mon," replied Kyo, moving a little closer "it isn't that bad. You'll be wiser to talk to her again, now."

"I'm never gonna talk to her again!" said Tohru, folding her arms "I feel sorry for Yuki, being stuck with her."

"He's happy enough," said Kyo.

"Am I overreacting to this?" asked Tohru, looking at Kyo, feeling as though she should ask.

"Of course you're not!" replied Kyo, a hint of sarcasm in his voice "she said some mean things tonight, you have a right to be angry with her."

"You should've heard what she said to me in the bathroom!" said Tohru, scoffing at the thought of mentioning it again.

"What did she say?" asked Kyo, once again moving closer to Tohru.

"She said," replied Tohru, looking at Kyo, and sweeping her hair back "that the waiter was totally flirting with me, and she felt something was going on?!"

"What?" said Kyo, a note of disbelief in his voice.

"I know!" replied Tohru, having to refrain her arms from flying up into the air "I just can't believe she'd make such accusations against me when she barely knows me now."

'Now'. The word rang through Kyo's mind. Could he say the same thing? He barely knew Tohru now? She seemed to have changed a lot in the past year they had been together. She had been quite secretive, and since their break up, and getting back together, she seemed almost completely different. Something was definitely wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Yes," he said, almost retreating "you're right, she barely knows you now. No one does."

"What do you mean?" asked Tohru, looking at Kyo.

Kyo looked at his fiancèe, the soft lamplight shone over her face, her brown eyes glinted like starlight, and her long, brown hair swept gracefully over her shoulders. Did he have the nerve to say it? Would he ever be able to say it?

"Nevermind," he said. His mind backtracked to earlier that night, when Isaac had spoken to Tohru, and she had stormed out, refusing to pay for their meal.

"What's wrong?" Tohru asked, picking up on Kyo's deep train of thought.

"Huh?" he replied, snapping out of it, and plunging into reality "Oh, nothing. Forget about it."

"No," Tohru said, putting her hand on his "what's wrong?"

"Fine, okay," replied Kyo, shuffling so he was sat up straight "so, what did that Isaac guy say to you earlier, when you stormed out of the restaurant?"

"Oh, that," said Tohru, looking down at the end of the bed "it's nothing."

"It's gotta be _something_," replied Kyo, pulling her head to look at his.

Tohru looked into Kyo's deep red eyes. Her heart began to slowly beat faster. She couldn't say what truly had happened between them, ever. He could never, and would never know the betrayal she had bestowed onto the so-called man of her dreams, Kyo.

"It's nothing," said Tohru, once again looking away "I'd rather not talk about it. I've had enough anger for one day."

"C'mon," replied Kyo "he's hardly forcing you to run a secret propaganda. Is he?"

"No!" said Tohru "It's nothing like that. It's just... Nothing. It's nothing."

"Tohru," Kyo said, almost sternly "Tell me what's on your mind. I'd like to know what's wrong with you."

"I said I don't wanna talk about it," said Tohru, once again pushing her hair back in frustration "can we just leave it at that, and you stop your prying?"

Tohru jumped out of the bed, and began to walk to the door. She could never say. Never.

"Where're you going?" asked Kyo, his face full of confusion

"To get a glass of water," said Tohru, trying to keep her voice light and happy. Her voice cracked slightly.

It was then Kyo said. Something Tohru had dreaded since they'd gotten back to together. Since this had all began.

"You've been with him before," he said finally, Tohru still was not looking at him "haven't you?"

"I said I don't wanna talk about it," replied Tohru, walking out of the room "let's leave it at that."

Kyo sat in bed, still looking at the door. What had she meant? Was he right, should he be concerned about her answer? Logic dictated yes, but his heart said no. He had always loved Tohru, and still did. With all his heart. She would never do something so stupid.  
He finally decided that Tohru was just not up to talking now, she was in one of her moods. She'd more than likely share the information tomorrow, anyway. Kyo could bet that that Isaac guy was hitting on Tohru, and she got upset and left the restaurant, that's all. Tohru would do something like that if offered another man. She was a one-man girl. She was a one-trick pony. She was... unpredictable....

Tohru returned to the bedroom with a glass of water. She glanced onto the bed and saw Kyo's bedside lamp was off, and only Tohru's softly lit the room. The Kyo-shaped mound in the bed showed he was facing away from Tohru, towards the bathroom.  
Tohru, assuming Kyo was asleep, quietly walked to the bed, set the glass down after taking a sip, and gently shuffled into the sheets. She sighed as she clicked her bedside lamp off, and closed her eyes, hoping for sleep.

Neither of them slept at all that night, both completely engulfed in their own thoughts. They slept as far away from the other as possible.

"_Is she really capable of doing such a thing?"_

"Is he truly the one for me?"

"How could I ever love another?"

"Is this the one?"

"Am I happy with him?"

"Am I happy with her?"

Questions swirled and drifted through their minds, plaguing the sleep they both so desperately wanted. All the while, not knowing the other was still awake, and asking the exact same question.

"_Was it good?_"

(A/N: Hey, everyone! I thought I'd be nice and give a new chapter, seeing as my birthday is in two days! Woo-hoo! I think a birthday chapter may be put up, I'm not sure yet... Hell, I may even continue writing now.  
Anyway, Come Back To Me is now coming into it's final chapters. I've planned to the end, and so far we're looking at 26 chapters. Could you handle that? Knowing there'd never be another update?! I must say I'm truly proud of this fic, I feel it sums up quite nicely how seemingly good relationships could turn nasty with one bad decision! Anyway, check back soon for more drama! Haha.)


	18. Gone

Come Back To Me

Chapter Eighteen

Gone

The night passed over them a lot slower than usual, but finally the moon slowly and gracefully made it's way over Tokyo, and back down again, until the Sun began to rise in the East. The Sun's rays began to shine through the gaps in the curtains, and Tohru began to stir. Thank God she had slept at least a little.

She mumbled to herself, as she forced her weight to leave the comfortable bed. Kyo snorted and rolled over onto his back, still firmly asleep. Tohru envied him being a deep sleeper.

She grabbed her bathrobe and tied it up, making her way to the lounge. She yawned loudly as she prised open the lounge curtains. The Sun poured into the room. Tohru squinted her eyes; the Sun was unusually bright this morning. Either that, or she'd never paid much notice.  
The kitchen clock read 6:00am when Tohru entered the kitchen. She flicked on the kettle, which began to bubble and make copious amounts of noise; the possibility of appliances breaking down on her only seemed to go up; seeing as she was treading egg shells with Kyo at the moment. Hell, if the kettle blew its fuse and they needed a new one, Kyo would probably blame her for its broken state and dump her immediately. Not that she wouldn't whole-heartedly deserve it.

*

It seemed to have passed so unbelievably slowly and uneventfully, but finally Monday morning the next week arrived, bringing with it rain. Tohru once again woke early and got dressed. She'd had a plan in her head since Friday; she would go down to _Matake's_, ask to speak to Isaac privately, and tell him never to bother her or Kyo again, otherwise she'd slap him with a restraining order. It seemed simple enough to her, yet she couldn't help but feel like it wouldn't pan out as she would hope it would. And seeing how her luck was going thus far, it definitely wouldn't.

At 8:55, Kyo appeared from his room in a semi-formal suit, he had a toothbrush in his mouth, which he removed to speak.

"I took a twenty from your purse," he said, pointing the toothbrush at her "I forgot to go the cash machine yesterday." He stuck the toothbrush back in his mouth and continued brushing, awaiting Tohru's response.

"Fine," she replied, putting in a set of earrings in the mirror hung next to the pantry "just make sure you put my purse bag in my bag, I'll need it."

Kyo mumbled indistinctly, and a minute later he returned, and headed to the door.

"See ya when I finish," he said, waving almost half-heartedly at the door, before shutting it behind him; his footsteps echoing against the walls beyond 71B.

Tohru finished putting her earrings in and walked over to the rain-soaked window. She saw the ground floor, where a black figure, with their jacket tucked over their head, which she guessed was Kyo headed over to the corner of the street. The figure called a taxi over, before departing.

Tohru just watched as the taxi trundled away, disappearing in the mass of traffic at the end of the street.  
That conversation had been the longest they'd had in the past week. They never spoke otherwise, unless one of them _needed_ to talk to the other. And Tohru had noticed that Kyo had gotten prone to sleeping at the very edge of his side of the bed. But then again, so had she.  
It was then Tohru looked up at the sky, the rain pouring from the clouds ever-relentlessly. It was then she realised they didn't own an umbrella. It was only when it was too late did someone remember something such as never owning an umbrella. It had been because the weather had usually held up during the day, choosing to rain at night instead, so Tohru never thought much of buying one; neither had Kyo.

The morning gradually shifted its way on, and by 1:00pm, the heavy rain had reduced to a drizzle, which wasn't any better. It was then Tohru decided she'd best leave. She didn't want the rain to catch up with her again. So, she grabbed her bag from the bedroom, and her keys from the side, before gliding out of 71B and down into the lobby of Evergreen Court Apartments. It was quite busy in there today, Mr. Tobi and a few other residents were at the mailboxes, grabbing the newspaper, or tutting at bills they had received.  
Most of them waved as Tohru walked past, all except Mr. Tobi, who merely half-heartedly smiled, which immediately faltered.

Tohru stepped out into the overcast afternoon, regretting that she'd never invested in an umbrella. It may only have been drizzling, but it was amazing how wet Tohru actually got from being in the rain only five minutes.  
She walked over to the nearest train station, boarded, and waited the trains arrival to the stop nearest _Matake's_. An overwhelming sense of doom seemed to come over Tohru; feeling as though she shouldn't really be going to confront Isaac at all.  
But the most part of her did, she _needed_ to sort this situation out. Isaac needed to leave her and Kyo well enough alone. Their lives were rough enough without Isaac joining in the fray to make matters even worse.  
Tohru felt if she got rid of Isaac, she got rid of most of the problem-making. This put her in a good enough mood that when the train arrived at the final station, and she walked up to the front door of _Matake's_, she was actually smiling. The thought of returning to her old life with Kyo was all-too an exciting prospect for her.

When the door slid open, Tohru was greeted by a young African woman. Her hair entwined its way down her back, and ended in a sort of pony tail. She was very pretty, and her eyes were a very deep brown. Her name tag said her name was Ouliata.

"Hi there," she said, a mild African accent present "my name is Ouliata, I'll be your waitress today. Is it a table for one?"

Tohru hadn't really been paying attention to Ouliata, she had been looking at the back, near the kitchens and the front counter.

"Huh, sorry?" said Tohru, confused. Ouliata's face dropped slightly "Oh, sorry! No, no, I'm not here to eat!" added Tohru, shaking her hands slightly "I'm here to see someone. Is Isaac here at all?"

"Isaac?" said Ouliata, her eyebrow rising. She looked Tohru up and down slightly "He's not got a shift today. He booked today off. Sorry."

The "sorry" in her sentence was almost as sour as the face she was pulling. Tohru retracted slightly.

"Oh, okay then," said Tohru, edging backwards more; she could feel the coldness of the glass door at her back "if he comes in at all today, tell him I'm looking for him?"

"Sure," replied Ouliata, although she didn't sound convincing.

Tohru left the restaurant in low spirits. She knew that something like this would happen. She just knew it. The day was kind of going her way, so it needed to be trashed. And to make matters worse, the rain had begun once again.

Tohru reached the train station soaking wet. This day could not get any worse. Oh, but it could. Tohru just realised her purse was not in her bag, she had grabbed the money for the previous train from her bag, not her purse, which meant she now had to walk home, which could possibly take hours.

"Damn Kyo," she said, menacingly "I'll kill him!"

She stormed out of the station, with a huge grimace on her face, as thunder roared overhead.

"This day _cannot_ get any worse!" said Tohru, in a furious whisper to herself.

Tohru had never ventured this much into this part of Tokyo. She just knew to follow the train tracks overhead, really. She knew the area, but not as well as she should do, seeing as she used to live around this area a few years ago.

By the time she had gotten anywhere, it had started to get dark. Summer had come and gone in almost the blink of an eye, and the nights were starting to get longer and darker. She checked her phone; 6:30pm. Had she really been out that long?! But then again she _had_ stopped for some food in a small restaurant about two hours ago, and she _had_ been in that cute bookstore, and she _had_ longingly stared at a window full of bride's dresses; which she was extremely jealous of.

But now, the Sun, from what she could tell, had begun its descent behind the skyscrapers, and the darkness quilted her almost now.

'At least the rain is letting up,' thought Tohru, looking around her. Indeed the rain had stopped, but it was also getting colder, and ever darker.

She glanced around her. The street was completely deserted, except for two men behind her. She winced as she saw them; they were walking as fast as she was, talking quietly to one another, a very odd, and slightly unnerving sign.  
Tohru slightly quickened her pace, which would be unnoticed to many people, but the men seemed to have picked it up, and their pace slightly increased as well. However, they did not gain on Tohru, they stayed at the same speed.  
One of the men pulled out their mobile phone, and began a phone conversation, the other laughed loudly as the unheard man spoke.

Tohru put her bag over her shoulder, the style in which thieves were less likely to grab and take your bag. She felt to be safer this way.

'Just don't panic, and don't show any sign that you're scared,' Tohru thought to herself, trying to keep from running and screaming into the darkness 'just keep walking and you'll be fine, those guys aren't coming to get you.'

She slightly convinced herself, and she soon let the panic subside. It was only then she realised another three men had turned out from an alley two blocks from her. They were shouting and jeering, to the men behind Tohru. She flinched slightly as they slowly came closer and closer to the inevitable meeting.

Eventually, they passed, and the men continued their chat when they caught up with each other. Tohru's panic and fear shifted and left her. That was until:

"Hey, pretty girl," came a hoarse voice behind her "where are you off to?"

"I wouldn't mind getting' a piece of that!" came another.

Tohru just continued walking, her arms folded against her body, partially protecting her from the coldness of the evening. She sped up just a little bit more, and thought of the possibilities she had against the men.

'Well, it'd be five against one,' Tohru thought to herself 'I'd have no chance. I can scream, I've got a good set of lungs on me.'

She dared to quickly glance around her. The street was still and silent, except for her and the men.

The buildings either side were all black, not a single light was on. A train rattled overhead, slight relief. Maybe, she could ward them off by getting into the next train station, and pretending to go buy a ticket.  
She took one glance behind her. The men were at least a block away, but their paces had quickened as well, and they were walking faster than her.

Tohru quickened her pace once more, forcing herself not to burst into a run, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Come on, baby," came a voice behind her "play nice!"

Tohru ignored them as the group guffawed loudly at the man's remark.

It was then she saw it. The lamppost above her shone onto the ground, illuminating her shadow, and that of another behind her. Tohru screamed as the man grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

"Get offa me!" she shouted, hitting the man, but to no avail.

He retained his grip as the other four men approached, each laughing loudly. Each man was dressed in dark colours, mainly dark greens and dark jeans; had they actually set out to do this today?  
The man holding Tohru let one of his friends go into Tohru's bag, in which he pulled out her mobile phone.

"Oooh," he said, flipping it open "this is a pretty little phone, isn't it?"

"Take what you want!" said Tohru "Just let me go!"

The men laughed once more, as Tohru struggled in the man's arms. Tohru lashed out the the man, stomping on his foot and then kneeing him in the groin as hard as she could. He recoiled badly, falling to the ground. Tohru then ran as fast as she could down the street, screaming for help as she went, losing her breath quickly.  
It wasn't long before the rest of the men caught up with her. One of the men grabbed Tohru and slammed her back into a large bin. It clanged loudly as Tohru grunted, becoming slightly dizzy; she'd as also hit her head on the thick rim.

"That wasn't a smart move, darling," said the man now holding her, his short greasy hair slicked back, and his revolting breath spreading over her face.

"We didn't wanna hurt you," said another man, retreating his hand into his jacket. Tohru's vision immediately came back when this happened.

The man holding her threw her to the floor. Tohru hit the ground hard, but tried to move, but a boot hit her chest and forced her back to the floor.

"Stay down, bitch!" he said, with a sick grin on his face.

"Get off me!" Tohru screamed, trying to move the man's foot off of her.

The man Tohru had hit came limping over, the same sick grin on his face.

"You have the honours," said one man, handing the other something.

Tohru focused in enough to notice it was shiny, and sharp. It was a knife. He slowly made his way down to her face, stroking it with his cold, clammy hands. He breathed sharply and quickly.

"We're gonna have some fun," he said, laughing, putting the knife to her throat.

Another man in a dark blue jacket put a hand to Tohru's mouth, as she began to scream for her life. She man began to press the cold metal against her neck. Tohru screamed as loud as she could, however it was completely muffled against the man's hand.

Tohru slammed her eyes shut, waiting for her life to be withdrawn. She thought of Kyo, and how she had totally betrayed and failed him as a girlfriend. She though of Isaac next, how she regretted so much her misdeed with him.  
And finally she thought of Kyo one more time, and how she deeply loved him, and always had.

Suddenly, she was jerked upwards, and thrown against the bin, rendering her unconscious. The last thing remembered was a sixth figure with the group, a blackened figure standing over her... But she passed out...

(A/N: Okay, I'm gonna end it here, 'cause it's just passed midnight which means I'm officially 19!!! Woot. My plans for the day: nothing. I may write some more, I'm really in the zone, but not now... Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter... A little darker tone than usual, but you've come to expect that from me now, anyway. Come back for more soon!)


	19. Returned

Come Back To Me

Chapter Nineteen

Returned

Tohru awoke some time later. Once her eyes had begun to flutter open, the Sun was pouring into the room she was in. She mumbled and groaned, wiping her eyes with her hand. Her head was pounding with each heartbeat.

It was then it struck her; she had been attacked. She looked around her, and took in the surroundings. She was in a simplistic, pure white and cream apartment. It was similar to 71B, however, it was noticeably smaller. The white leather sofa she was on sunk under her weight, it was extremely comfortable. The furniture was also mostly white, and ultra-modern.  
It was then she wondered where she was. Her question met a quick answer as the kitchen door swivelled open and out walked Isaac, a glass of water in one hand, and a pack of painkillers in the other.  
Tohru shook her head and sunk into the couch more in despair.

"This can't be happening," she muttered to herself, slapping a hand to her forehead, and letting it slide down slowly.

"Oh, thank _God_," said Isaac, rushing to her side "you're awake!"

"How _fortunate_," said Tohru, the sarcasm spread very thick over her last word "so what the hell happened last night?" she asked, taking the glass of water Isaac offered her and taking a sip; hoping beyond hope it was laced with date-rape or something.

"You were attacked," said Isaac, taking a seat on the sofa next to her.

He was dressed in dark-blue jeans, an almost skin-tight black T-shirt and a white shirt over it. Tohru couldn't help but stare at his chest. She forced her eyes away and listened to Isaac.

"Those four guys were kill you, they held a knife to your neck when I found you." he said.

"Wait," said Tohru, almost spitting water out "how did you find me?"

"You really wanna know?" asked Isaac.

"Of course!" said Tohru, almost resenting asking.

"Well," began Isaac, he closed his eyes "I've kinda been... following you."

"What?!" said Tohru, now spitting water out "what the hell!?"

"I'm sorry!" said Isaac, forcing Tohru to stay in her blanket "But you're the kinda gal who'd get herself into trouble, like you did last night!"

"You make it sound as though I go out at night _looking_ for trouble!" said Tohru, retaliating and forcing herself up.

Isaac grabbed her once more and forced her onto the sofa, his strong arms bulging. Yet, he was very gentle, even when forcing Tohru; he seemed to be guiding more than forcing, now that she thought about it.

He sighed "I knew it was a bad idea to tell you," he said "it's not like I'm stalking you, if that's what you're thinking... I just, like to watch you going about your business. You're an interesting person."

"Hardly," said Tohru, realising something "my mundane life is hardly news worthy."

"Look," said Isaac, grabbing her hands and holding them in his, he was still so gentle "I know you're freaked out by this, but I'm just extremely glad I saw you when I did."

"Isaac, I-"

"Tohru," said Isaac, a deep passion in his voice "those guys had a _knife_ to your throat. What else should I have done?!"

"Let me finish!" said Tohru, almost irritably "Isaac, I'm _very_ thankful for what you did for me, I truly am." began Tohru, getting a strong smell of Isaac's _Hugo Boss_.

"So, what were you doing over that side of the city, anyway?" asked Isaac, Tohru could tell tell he'd wanted to ask this for a while.

"Well," said Tohru, looking at her hands, they were still cupped in his "I went to _Matake's_ to find you."

"Oh?" said Isaac, surprise in his voice "What for?"

"I needed to tell you something," said Tohru, tears forming in her eyes.

Why was this happening to her? Surely she'd be happy to be leaving the man who had make her life hell since they'd almost completely demolished what was left of Tohru and Kyo's relationship. Yet it was harder than she'd thought.

"Oh, Tohru," said Isaac, moving one of his hands from hers, and wiping her tears away "what's wrong?"

Tohru then looked up at Isaac, it almost scared her how close her was. His warm, soft, gentle yet strong hand was still on her cheek. His deep brown eyes penetrated through hers, as though he could read her mind. This couldn't be happening to her, not again.  
It was then Tohru realised Isaac was closing the distance between them. He slowly closed his eyes, Tohru just watched as Isaac drew nearer. And finally, their lips met. His body shifted more as he began to almost pull her down.  
Tohru was in shock, she wasn't expecting this, as Isaac pushed his tongue into her mouth.

"No!" said Tohru, pushing him off her and standing up "Isaac!" she pleaded, tears pouring down her face now "Please! Stop doing this to me!"

"Tohru, I'm sorry," said Isaac, looking at her, from the couch "I really am. I just can't help it, I'm just so in love with you!"

"Isaac! Don't say that!" said Tohru, she had been regretting this since she'd awoken in his apartment "I can't do this! Not again! Isaac, I'm _happy_ with Kyo, I really am. Sure, we're having our problems at the minute, but we're working on them. And... And..."

Isaac just shifted on the couch, he could tell what was coming.

"And you're one of them," said Tohru, her voice breaking slightly "I just can't keep ruining my chances with Kyo! I'll be happy with him, and then something will happen between us, and suddenly there you are! To pick up the pieces of me, and I can't keep letting that happen!"

"Tohru," said Isaac, standing up as well, he was taller than her, like most people "I'm sorry, but I really do love you."

"I'm happy where I am with Kyo," said Tohru, staring at his chest once more "you keep coming along and ruining what little patience he had left with me. I can't lose him, it'll destroy me inside, and I'd never forgive myself, ever if I let this go past. I truly do love him."

Isaac looked down, he was hurt by Tohru's words. But Tohru needed to tell him this, he needed to know to back off.

"But then," said Tohru, looking down.

Isaac looked at her sudden sentence.

"I fall out with Kyo," she said, still looking at the floor "you come over and treat me like a girl should be. You're kind, gentle and sweet. You'll make a great boyfriend."

Isaac smiled his handsome smile.

"To someone else," Tohru said, her eyes still focused on the small patch of carpet by Isaac's feet "we're not meant to be, Isaac. You need to understand this. You really do, before you ruin my life for good."

"Tohru, I-" Isaac began.

"Isaac, please," said Tohru, this time looking at him, her brown eyes staring into his "If you love me like you claim to do... You'll leave me alone... And try not to bother me, or find me again, regardless of what situation I'm in. You need to leave me, alone. I love Kyo... I love..."

Tears fell gracefully from Isaac's cheek and onto the patch of carpet Tohru had once again begun to look at.

"No one could replace you in my life," said Isaac, he was almost pleading "you're everything to me."

"I know I am," said Tohru, not looking at him still "and if I _truly_ am, you'll leave me be, and let me love Kyo like I should. Me and Kyo are made for each other, Isaac. It's destiny. You were an obstacle that managed to get in the way."

"I'm just an obstacle to you?" said Isaac, his voice sounded full of hurt "Is that it?"

"Yes," said Tohru.

"So, when you rung me at 1:00am, crying that you and Kyo had argued again," said Isaac, restraining his voice "and all those countless occasions I've been _there_ for you. That means _nothing_ to you?"

Tohru didn't respond at first. The silence overpowered the room, and the whole world seemed to stop turning as Tohru opened her mouth slowly, and raising her head to look at Isaac once more.

"No," she said, she could almost her Isaac's heart rip, but he needed to leave her be.

She turned on her heel and walked out of the apartment. She slammed the door and leant by the patch of wall next to it. She sobbed quietly as tears rushed from her eyes. Why had it been so hard on her? The previous night she had been brimming with confidence about telling him she never wanted to see him again. But as she had done it, it had hurt her heart to do it as well.  
The door to the apartment swung open, and Isaac's large frame came out. He stood by the door, just looking at Tohru.

"Here," he said, holding out his hand.

Tohru just looked at it, and let Isaac drop it into her hand. She looked to she it was her mobile phone, snapped into two pieces. She breathed heavily slightly, and looked up at him.

"Is... Isaac..." she said, before flinging her arms around him into a tight hug.

Isaac almost hesitantly returned it. Tohru's sobs returned once more, as Isaac lead her into his apartment. He sat her on the sofa, and knelt down on one knee in front of her.

"Tohru," he said, pulling out a small box. He flipped it open to reveal a ring inside.

Tohru gasped, she was extremely uncomfortable now.

"Isaac!" she said, standing up suddenly "I can't do this! I'm engaged to Kyo!"

"What?" said Isaac, looking down, and suddenly realising "Oh, God no! Tohru, wait!"

"Wait for what?!" said Tohru, completely losing it "You to pop the question?!"

"Tohru, no!" he said, waving his arms frantically "I'm not asking you to marry me!"

Tohru stopped suddenly "What?"

"This is _your_ engagement ring," said Isaac, showing her it "one of those guys took it from your bag. I got it back."

"It was in my bag?" said Tohru, taking the box and looking closely at the ring, it was certainly the one Kyo had given her, but what was it doing in her bag?

"I just put it in that box for safe-keeping," replied Isaac "I'm sort of clumsy when it comes to jewellery."

"Oh, Isaac," said Tohru, looking at him "thank you!"

She hugged him once more before see the clock behind him.

"Oh, my God!" said Tohru "It's 6:30! I've gotta go, Kyo'll be so worried!"

"Okay then," said Isaac, walking her to the door.

"Isaac," said Tohru stood at the door "I still mean what I said, you can't interfere with my life anymore. Don't take that as ungratefulness, because I am so thankful you saved my life, I truly am. But I'd prefer it if we were to remain friends."

"Um, sure," replied Isaac, his hand on the top of the open door "any time."

With that he pulled Tohru into a one-armed hug and let her go.

"Oh, here," he said, going into his pocket once more.

Tohru turned around, she had just left for home. He held out his hand and put some money into her hands.

"Take the train, eh?" he said "Go ahead, spoil yourself."

"Isaac, I can't-" Tohru replied

"Go," Isaac said, even when looking stern, he was still handsome "get home, Kyo'll be worried."

And with that, Tohru shook her head giggling slightly as Isaac gave one last perfect smile before shutting his apartment door.

Tohru got on the train, and watched the scenery rattle past, pondering over the past night's events. It had surely been a whirlwind of excitement. But now, Tohru was ready to completely fix her relationship with Kyo, and hopefully, just _hopefully_, get over Isaac once and for all...

(A/N: Hey people, look at the drama here! I thought I'd give you something a little lighter as well, seeing as the story's kinda dark at the moment... Well, still. Anyway, yes, Tohru still has feelings for Isaac! Gasp! Shock! Horror! See how it turns out as _Come Back To Me_ then plunges into its last six chapters!)


	20. Negotiation

Come Back To Me

Chapter Twenty

Negotiation

The train finally rattled into Yurakucho Station, and Tohru alighted with the rest of the post-rush hour traffic. She wandered through the familiar neighbourhood, and finally came up to the sign reading "Evergreen Court Apartments", and behind it emerged the building itself. Towering over her at at least fifteen floors, Tohru was just glad she wasn't at the top.  
Never before had Tohru even felt so lucid, so mortal in her life. It just goes to show you don't know what you have until it's either gone, or about to.

She rang the button for the elevators, and the doors shifted open. She pushed the "Floor 7" button, and the lift slowly began to ascend. The place had an unnerving kind of silence to it. Tohru had not encountered one person on her path to 71B.  
She pulled out her keys and opened the door. It swung open, squeaking slightly as it went, and Tohru placed her bag in the side table by the door.

"Hello?" she called, taking off her mud-splattered coat "Kyo, are you home?"

Kyo suddenly came rushing out of the bedroom, throwing the phone onto the sofa.

"Tohru!" he said, utter relief breaking onto his face "Where the _hell_ have you been?!"

"I went to Uo's," Tohru lied, she didn't want Kyo to know she had been attacked. Or who had saved her for that matter.

"No you haven't," replied Kyo suspiciously "I rang her and she said she hadn't spoken to you in a long time, since you'd had a fight."

Tohru's stomach twinged with guilt, she'd forgotten about that. Kyo walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm just glad you're safe," he said, putting his head on her shoulder.

He stopped, and almost pushed her away.

"Kyo, what's wrong?" said Tohru.

"You smell like that _Hugo Boss_ aftershave," said Kyo, pointing accusingly at her "w-what the hell, Tohru?!"

Tohru smelt her blouse, it was indeed true. She had to confess, now, before Kyo blew a fuse.

"C'mon, Tohru!" he said, his anger rising "What the hell have you been up to!? HUH?!"

He screamed and ran up to her and stared her in the face. Tohru flinched as Kyo approached, he was very intimidating. He breathed heavily as Tohru sighed.

"I-I was..." Tohru began.

"Speak louder!" Kyo shouted, his nose almost touching her face "You accuse me of cheating, I'm giving you the same treatment! What the _hell_ is going on?!"

"I was attacked, okay?!" Tohru shouted back, before pushing Kyo out of her way and running to the bathroom, where she slammed the door, locked it and begun to sob.

She never caught Kyo's reaction. But he knocked on the door behind her.

"Tohru," he said, his voice a lot softer "I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't!" shouted Tohru through her sobs "You were too busy-!"

"Jumping to conclusions?" Kyo said, Tohru could feel the anger in his voice.

Tohru didn't reply, but continued to sob. He was right.

"Tohru," he said finally, after a moment's silence "Come outta there, we've gotta talk."

It took some persuasion on Kyo's part to withdraw Tohru from the bathroom. But eventually, the door clicked and swung open. Tohru was stood there, still breathing heavily and oddly after sobbing. They walked over to the sofa where Kyo stared at Tohru for a moment; looking long and hard into her eyes, trying to see what she was saying to him.  
She shifted uncomfortably in her spot when she realised Kyo was staring at her so hard.

"So," he said, drawing a little closer to her "what happened?"

"Kyo," she said, looking down "I _really_ don't wanna talk about it. It's bad enough that it actually _happened_, but for me to have to go back to that period and try to remember details is just to hard for me."

"Tohru," said Kyo, still looking at her "Tell me. You know you can tell me anything."

"Yes, I know that," replied Tohru, her stomach twinging with guilt "But this is something I don't want to discuss at the moment."

"I'll get it out of you eventually, honey," he said, putting a hand on top of hers "so you may as well get it out in the open now."

"Kyo!" said Tohru, barely more than a shout "What did I say about _prying_?! I said I don't wanna talk about it now, so why can't we just leave it at that?!"

"Because last time we left it at that, you left and got attacked." said Kyo suddenly.

Tohru did a double-take at his face, he was deadly serious. He went into his pocket and pulled out something. He showed it to Tohru, who took it into her hand. It was her old mobile phone. She stared at it for a moment, before looking in disbelief at Kyo.

"Where did you get this?" she said, the same look still on her face.

"The day you came back from the airport," replied Kyo, his face stern.

"Why did you take this?" she said, opening the phone's flip-case. The screen was black; the battery was dead.

"Because," replied Kyo, his tone flat, face expressionless "there were things on there I don't remember you having before."

"What're you talking about?" said Tohru, looking crossly at Kyo and shaking her head.

"I'm talk about the text messages!" shouted Kyo, rage overpowering him.

He swiped the phone from the table by the sofa. He once again walked up to her and stood over her.

"Who sent you those messages?" he demanded.

"I've got no idea what you're talking about," replied Tohru, she had not moved "it's been months since I've seen, or even used this phone."

"I saw the ones from me," replied Kyo, electricity seemed to be coming out of his body "but some weren't, and were _very_ suggestive."

"Oh, shut up and stop being delusional," replied Tohru, pushing Kyo away.

"Delusional, huh?" replied Kyo, following her movement with his head "Like the so-called affair I was having?"

"I'm not gonna have this discussion _again_, Kyo!" shouted Tohru, her anger had built up considerably.

"Well, we don't need to have the one about my 'affair'," said Kyo, exaggerating the last word "but we _are_ gonna talk about yours!"

"_What_?!" shouted Tohru, slamming her phone to the floor "You're kidding me! Everyone knows I've been _nothing_ but grateful for us to be back together, and everyone told me how they didn't want me to take you back! But I did, because I _loved_ you!"

"If they were such good friends," said Kyo "why hasn't Uo or Hana called you in so long, huh? Or why haven't you gone out with them?!"

"Because!" shouted Tohru "I've been too busy trying to make _us_ work!"

"Bullshit!" shouted Kyo, folding his arms "You're too busy being little miss prissy and trying to make feelings come back that you don't feel anymore!"

Tohru was about to retaliate, but she couldn't. It took a minute's silence before she spoke.

"How..." she finally said "How _dare_ you say _anything_ like that to me. I have not stopped loving you. Ever. I told everyone we were made for each other. It was destiny for us to be together."

"Destiny's a bitch, then, isn't she?" replied Kyo, walking over to the front door.

"Look, Kyo!" said Tohru, restraining her voice "I want this to work out between us, but if we keep arguing, how're we ever gonna get back to normal?"

"What?" replied Kyo, disbelief now on his face.

"Kyo, I _love_ you, okay?" said Tohru "I always have, I always will."

"Stop talking stupid," replied Kyo, waving a hand at her.

"Sure," said Tohru "I've doubted this at times, but I never truly stopped loving you. I feel monogamous towards you."

Kyo sighed "Do you really mean that?" he said, looking softly at her.

"Of course I do." replied Tohru.

"So," he said, shutting the front door "are you gonna tell me what happened last night?"

"Of course I will," replied Tohru, smiling.

"So, if you were attacked," said Kyo "who saved you?"

"I fended them off for a bit," said Tohru, looking down, utterly perplexed by the question, and how to answer it "but they overpowered me, and I got hit on the head. I don't remember much after that."

"Oh, Tohru," said Kyo sympathetically.

"But let's not talk about that for now," said Tohru, holding her arms out for a hug.

Kyo didn't want to hug her right now, but seeing the cuts and bruises that lined her arms made him walk slowly, but surely towards her. He embraced her tightly, smelling her hair; it smelt of strawberries.  
Meanwhile, Tohru smiled knowingly. Her secret was still safe.

(A/N: Hey people, sorry about the kinda delay in chapters. God knows where the time went, but I know I was working the past couple of days. Anyway, here you go – _CBTM_ is now in it's 20th chapter! ZOMG! Six more to go!)


	21. Restless

Come Back To Me

Chapter Twenty-One

Restless

Tohru's secret may have still been safe, but she only needed to have one more phone call to make it concrete that Kyo would never find out. At 7:30amm, she crawled out of bed and walked into the living room; trying to be as quiet as she could.  
She shut the door behind and walked over to the table by the side of the sofa, where the phone had been placed back on.  
She picked up the wireless receiver and dialled a number.

"Hi, it's Tohru," she said, in almost a whisper "I need to change the plans for tonight."

Meanwhile, Kyo was slumbering nicely in bed. His chest rose and fell rhythmically. He rolled over, and began to stir. The Sun's rays poured into the room through the small gap in the curtains. It fell upon the bed, right in Kyo's face.  
He rolled over once more before slowly opening his eyes. He sighed as he stared at the clock on his bedside table and rolled onto his back. He smiled slightly as he looked to his right, expecting Tohru to be curled up, slumbering deeply. However, he just saw the patch where had once been.  
He glanced around the room, getting up slightly. The en-suite door was open, she wasn't in there. So, Kyo got out of bed and put a bathrobe and slippers on, and walked to the bedroom door, tying the belt of the bathrobe as he went.

He was about to turn the handle when he heard Tohru's voice on the other side. He could barely make out her words from here, so he slowly and quietly turned the handle, and pulled the door open slightly. It was then Tohru's voice drifted in through the small crack in the door.

"Yes, yeah, that's right," he heard her say "I love you, forever."

A jolt, something like electricity shot through his system. He leant in closer. To hear more clearly.

"Yes, he knows nothing about it," she said, giggling slightly "he's none-the-wiser. I kinda feel bad for him."

Kyo shook with rage. How dare she?

"Yes, so I'll see you about 5:00pm, then," she said "okay then, see you soon, bye!"

She placed the phone back onto the holder and walked into the kitchen, humming to herself. Kyo was still behind the door, staring into the lounge, and at Tohru, as she walked over by the front door and turned into the kitchen, the door swinging behind her. He looked at the service hatch, which was always open and saw her back to him, turning on the cooker and grabbing some pancake mix.  
Kyo glared at her, he couldn't believe. His suspicions had become so much more concrete now.

He turned on his heel and walked back towards the back, and began making noises as though he'd just woken up. He walked into the en-suite and stared in the mirror above the sink. The small window behind him let the Sun's rays shine in, gently warming his short, orange hair.  
He prickled with detestation for Tohru. He decided to act as though nothing was wrong for the moment, as though he'd never heard anything, but as soon as Tohru made the slightest hiccup, he'd pounce.

After about ten minutes, Kyo walked out of the bedroom. The clock above the kitchen's serving hatch said it was 8:00am, which meant he had to leave for work in about half an hour. Tohru was still busy in the kitchen, the sweet scent of maple syrup and pancakes wafting through the lounge.  
He walked into the kitchen, the scent lingering at his nostrils. Tohru turned around, a large smile upon her face.

'I know why you're smiling,' Kyo thought, keeping his expression indifferent 'you cheating son of a-'

"Good morning, Kyo!" Tohru said happily, flipping the pancake in the pan "D'you want some pancakes?"

"Sure," said Kyo, in a would-be happy tone.

"Go sit down at the table, I'll bring 'em over to you," Tohru replied "Oh, and Kyo?" she added. Kyo turned around.

"Happy birthday!" she said happily, waving the spatula about.

"Thanks," replied Kyo. He'd not really put much thought into his birthday, it was hardly a day to celebrate anyway, they usually didn't.

Kyo walked out of the room and over to the dinner table by the window. The curtains were open and and early-morning light spread across the room. Kyo sighed as he pulled a chair and sat on it, staring out of the window, were traffic rumbled slowly below, and the cloudless sky shone from above; another perfect day in his life.

Tohru walked over some minutes later and placed a large plate of pancakes in front of him, and a bottle of maple syrup next to it.

"Enjoy them!" she said, kissing his head and walking back into the kitchen.

Kyo picked up his fork and begun to dig into them, lathering maple syrup all over them. The scent was sickly. Kyo knew Tohru was feeling guilty for her phone call earlier, this was the only reason she was making him pancakes on his birthday. She hadn't truly bothered to do much besides make him a nice dinner his past birthdays.

"It's so sad you have to work on your birthday, honey," Tohru's voice drifted in from the kitchen.

"Yeah," replied Kyo.

"You sound sad," said Tohru, returning with a smaller plate of pancakes "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," replied Kyo, stuffing the sweet pancakes into his mouth, and reluctantly chewing them.

"I know why," said Tohru, waving a forkful of pancake at Kyo.

"Huh?" replied Kyo, staring up, his mouth still full.

"It's 'cause you're another year older today. Twenty-one, eh? That's getting old!" said Tohru, a silly grin on her face.

"You turn twenty-one this year, too, y'know?" replied Kyo, swallowing his pancakes.

"I know, but I'm still the younger one," she said, smiling and putting another forkful in her mouth and chewing "I don't meant to blow my own trumpet, but these pancakes are _amazing_."

"Yeah," replied Kyo, as Tohru smothered some more syrup on her pancakes.

Kyo glanced at his watch, it was almost 8:30, almost time for him to leave.

"Hey, why aren't you dressed?" Kyo said suddenly "You're gonna be late for work."

"No, I'm not," replied Tohru, placing her fork down, her plate empty "I'm not at work today."

Tohru stood up and took the maple syrup and both of their plates away into the kitchen.  
Kyo's stomach twinged with discomfort, did that mean...

"So, what're you gonna do today?" said Kyo finally, still not up from the table.

"Well," said Tohru from the kitchen "I'm gonna clean up the apartment, go grab some more food in, and possibly get your birthday present. What do you wanna do, by the way?" she said, leaning over from the serving hatch.

"Wha-?" replied Kyo, turning in his chair and looking at her "Oh, don't get me anything," he said suddenly "I don't want anything really."

"Oh, Kyo," said Tohru, still at the hatch "that's no way to get what you want on your birthday. C'mon, what do you want?"

"I dunno," replied Kyo, checking his watch and seeing it was 8:40 "crap! I'm gonna be late!"

He ran into the bedroom, grabbed his bag and ran back out into the lounge. He kissed Tohru on the head quickly, who was still leant on the hatch, and headed out of the front door.

Kyo jumped the stairs three at a time and ran into the lobby, and outside, where the clear, bright day greeted him. His squinted his eyes a little bit as he walked over to the kerb, and called a taxi over to him.

"_Tokyo Times_ newspaper building, please," he said, clambering in.

The taxi pulled away, and Kyo took on more glance at Evergreen Court Apartments, before the taxi rounded the corner and the building disappeared out of sight.  
Kyo turned his attention to what Tohru could possibly be doing at that moment in time. His thoughts wondered to her calling the mysterious person back on the phone to bash him some more, or just leaving the apartment altogether and meeting them. Kyo had visions of Tohru and some blacked-out man making out under a bridge. He shifted the thoughts from his mind as the taxi pulled up to the familiar glass-fronted _Tokyo Times_ Newspaper building. Kyo paid his fare and got out, walking up the steps. He muttered 'hello' to the people who spotted him and said waved.  
He got to his cubicle on the third floor and began to type away on an assignment, something about an abandoned building that was about to be pulled down, much to the dismay of protesters.  
He couldn't concentrate properly; three times his supervisor had walked past and told him to focus. He couldn't help, he just needed to know what Tohru was doing. It was then he had a great idea.  
At lunch time, he would return home, claiming to have forgotten something. He would burst in unexpectedly, and hope to find something more than Tohru wanted him to see.  
He smiled with glee at his newly-thought up plan, and continued to smile when the clock worked its way around until 12:30 finally arrived, and Kyo logged off and walked out of his cubicle; the photo he had once of Tohru in the bin underneath his desk.

He walked as though he had pre-planned every movement he was taking. He walked with swagger, anger rising in his chest, as those visions of Tohru with various men flashed across his mind. He clenched his fists and flexed his muscles as he walked, once more calling a taxi over, and stepping in.

"Evergreen Court Apartments," he said to the driver, who nodded his head, turned around and drove away.

Kyo's mind kept flashing those visions, they were so vivid he could see the knowing smile on the man's face, the high-pitched laugh of Tohru cut through him. He shook his head as the taxi, in what seemed almost no time, pulled up outside Evergreen Court Apartments. Kyo paid his fare once more, smiling, almost evilly as he called the elevator. It slid into view and Kyo pushed the "Floor 7" button, and the lift slowly ascended. He began to tense as the floor numbers increased.

Floor 3...  
Floor 4...  
Floor 5...  
Floor 6...  
Floor 7.

The lift rattled to a halt, and the doors shifted open. Kyo walked out, turning left, past 75A and B, and looking to his right, as the B's past him. Finally, 71B came into his view, and he grabbed out his keys.

He placed an ear to the door. Tohru's voice could be heard on the other side. He grinned as he slowly and quietly slid his key into the keyhole, and turned it. The tension built up as sweat began to drip off his chin. He turned the handle and the door quietly creaked open. He pushed it a bit, so Tohru's voiced drifted out into the hall. He listened intently, waiting for a detail to catch his attention, so he could burst in unexpectedly.

"No, I love _you_," said Tohru, glee in her voice.

That was all Kyo needed and he burst into the room. Tohru was startled and she turned around. She dropped the phone as Kyo grabbed her by the waist.

"I _knew _it!" he shouted at her, almost shaking her "I just _knew _it!"

"Kyo!" shouted Tohru, struggling from his power "What're you doing?!"

"Who is it, huh?!" shouted Kyo, his anger, and his blood boiling.

"Who's _what_?!" cried Tohru, trying to loosen Kyo from her.

"Who's that on the phone?!" screamed Kyo "You're lover?! The one you're betraying me for?!"

"What?!" shouted Tohru "Don't be stupid Kyo! It's no one?!"

"Didn't sound like no one when you were telling the 'I love you'!" cried Kyo, letting her go.

"You're kidding me!?" shouted Tohru, pushing him away, and slamming the phone on the hook "It's descended to _this_ again?!"

"Yes, it has!" shouted Kyo "I knew from this morning when you were on the phone at 7:30!"

"You were listening _in_ on my phone calls?!" shouted Tohru.

"Of course!" screamed Kyo, getting closer to Tohru "'Cause now I know what an adulterous little whore you are!"

"It's ruined!" shouted Tohru, as tears poured from her eyes "Those phone calls were to a florist!"

"What?!" cried Kyo, anger still boiling "You're having an affair with a _florist_!?"

"No, you idiot!" Tohru replied "I called them to arrange some flowers for your _birthday_. I've been planning a surprise birthday party for you today, but, as usual, you've ruined it. I hope you're happy!"

"What?" said Kyo, all the anger leaving his body, and his voice faltering.

"We were gonna celebrate the fact you're now _legal_ to go out and get drunk," said Tohru, slumping onto the sofa, putting her head in her hands "instead of using fake Ids, and such. But _nope_, it's been ruined."

"Tohru, wait-" said Kyo

"Forget it!" said Tohru, looking up "Seeing as I'm too much of an adulterous whore to recognise the fact we haven't celebrated your birthdays much over the past years, I must've been screwing other guys!"

"Tohru, I'm sor-"

"I said, forget it," said Tohru once more, replacing her head into her arms "it's ruined now. I was gonna have everyone come over to celebrate before you came home from work. But as this as happened, and I've obviously got some guy in the closet hiding, I guess it's off."

"I'm sorry," said Kyo finally, his stomach clenched twinged. He had ruined something Tohru had worked hard to do. He looked down and walked to the door "I've gotta go back to work," he said "I'll see you when I finish..."

He shut the door and left Tohru alone. She looked up, and ran back to the phone. She dialled a number once more.

"Hey, it's me again, the party's still on," she said, looking at the door "I knew he'd do something like this, so I've told him the party's off, but be here for 4:30, he finishes at 5:00."

She smiled happily at the thought of Kyo not expecting anything, and the look on his face when they all jumped out.  
It sure was going to be a night to remember. In more ways than one...

(A/N: Hey everyone, I'm glad to have gotten this chapter out of the way... It was one I really wasn't looking forward to do, just because... No reason really, just because I didn't wanna do it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and had those first initial feelings that Tohru was up to no good, yet doing something completely innocent. Or was she?  
Anyway, come back soon for more!)


	22. Celebration

Come Back To Me

Chapter Twenty-Two

Celebration

Tohru set up the apartment for the party that would start when Kyo got home. She called all the guests back to make sure they could make it. The first thing she busied herself with was to make sure the neighbours knew about the party. Tohru write letters describing the events happening during the night, and that if the neighbours found it disruptive, just to come over and ask for the group to keep it down. Tohru also left a P.S., stating that the neighbours were free to join if they had nothing else to do, she felt it nice to include the neighbours in it; there may be less of a chance of a complaint, afterall.  
She made sure to hide all the things that could easily be broken, and kept a clear line from the lounge to the bathroom, for the obvious reasons.  
In the kitchen, she made sure all the alcohol was on display and would be free-flowing into the night, and that all the glasses were out and sorted into their respective categories (pint glasses, shot glasses and such).  
She then begun to get dressed. She put on a nice, short, light-clue cocktail dress, with the lower part ruffled and covered in shining sequins. It tugged at her body, and showed off her figure well; it was one of Tohru's favourite dresses. She put on a pair of matching blue shoes and began to do her hair. Her long brown hair was wrapped gracefully up in a bun, with the same style sequins placed randomly in her hair. She curled the parts of her hair that hung down, and gazed at herself in the floor-length mirror in the corner of the room. She looked, smiling as she twirled, the fabric gently lifting and lowering as she did.  
She stared a little harder, though and her face dropped slightly. She felt guilty for what had happened earlier, about her attack, and how Isaac had saved her. She looked at her arms, the bruises and cuts had begun to heal, but Tohru's heart sure hadn't.  
She walked slowly to her dresser and pulled out a sparkling silver diamond bracelet; the one Kyo had gotten her for their first anniversary. She had sworn she would only wear it to very special occasions, and she felt like this was the one. She examined it with awe as she wrapped it around her wrist and tied it to herself. It dazzled even in the softer light of the bedroom. She turned once more to the mirror and took another look at herself, finally happy with her appearance.

She walked into the lounge and begun to wrap Kyo's presents up. She'd bought him his favourite cologne; one he never bought himself because it "was so damned expensive!". She had also bought him some new jeans and T-shirts, seeing as Kyo never usually bought his own clothes, saying his taste was very bad, and to which Tohru usually agreed. She wrapped them up delicately, and tied a bow to each. She had also bought him a big birthday card, which read "To my wonderful boyfriend" on the front of it. It was one of those sickly sweet cards, but Tohru thought it showed her feelings towards him well. She did love him.. she did... At least, she thought she did.

*

Those activities took away the rest of the afternoon, and by the time Tohru had finished the arrangements, people had begun to arrive and Tohru saw people she hadn't seen in years. By 4:30, the last people had arrived, and Tohru was excited for Kyo to return home, and people would jump out and surprise him. She practically giggled with glee when Yuki walked up to her to talk.

"Hello there, Tohru," he said humbly, nodding his head "how are you today?"

"I'm just great!" replied Tohru, excitement poured into her voice "I'm so excited!"

"I can tell," replied Yuki, returning a smile.

"So, did Machi not come today?" asked Tohru, almost glad to see that Machi was not glued to Yuki's ear, whispering.

"Oh, yes, she came," replied Yuki, pointing over to the bathroom, Tohru's heart sank slightly "she's in the bathroom. She's not feeling well, poor thing."

"Oh, well if she's ill she shouldn't be here," replied Tohru, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I guess you're right," replied Yuki, glancing towards the bathroom, Tohru's eyes flashed with relief "I'll go tell her to go home and rest, she shouldn't really be here."

And with that, Yuki stalked off to the bathroom. Tohru smiled happily to herself, knowing that Machi was going home filled her with relief like she'd never known. She couldn't be bothered with the snideness and the bitchiness that would exude from Machi during the course of the evening. And who knows what she'd be like after a couple of drinks.  
The clock spun until 4:55pm arrived, and Tohru hushed the guests, and told them to hide before Kyo got home. The put her bathrobe on and sat on the sofa, making sure her high-heeled shoes couldn't be seen from the door. She had shut the curtains, and switched off all the lights except for the one by the sofa, which softly lit her face.  
Sure enough, at 5:00 exactly, Kyo's key unlocked the door and he stepped into the threshold.

"Hello?" Kyo called, placing his keys onto the table by the door and walking into the lounge area "Tohru, you home?"

He saw Tohru on the sofa, arms folded in her bathrobe. She looked sulkily at the floor. Kyo stepped forward slowly and sat by her on the sofa.

"Tohru," he said softly, touching her cheek "I'm sorry, I really am."

"Well," said Tohru, her voice filled with disgust "you shouldn't be."

"Huh?" replied Kyo, looking at her "Why?"

"SURPRISE!" screamed the guests, as the jumped from their hiding places.

Kyo jumped as the crowd engulfed him and Tohru, wishing him a happy birthday. It took a while for Kyo to get over the shock, his hands shook slightly as he held his drink. Tohru practically clung to him for the first part of the evening, having removed her bathrobe, her light cocktail dress on show. Kyo kissed her as someone blew a party popper overhead.

The festivities kicked in, and everyone began to enjoy themselves, helping themselves to food on the dining table, and to the free-flowing alcohol.  
To Tohru's horror, it turned out Machi hadn't in fact gone home, and was stuck to Yuki's side, to which she immediately withdrew from Kyo. Also, to Tohru's horror, Machi was wearing the exact same dress as her, but in an awful lime green colour. Tohru had remembered seeing that colour in the shop and scoffing at something so ugly. But, then again, ugly dresses are usually bought by equal or uglier people...

Music began to blast from the stereo by the bedroom door, and the sofa was pushed out of the way so people could dance. Tohru was enjoying herself so much, dancing with Kyo and socialising with her friends. It had turned out Uo and Hana had showed up. They were perfectly pleasant with Tohru, which made her suspicious, seeing as Uo had dropped all contact for several months beforehand.

"So," said Uo, speaking over the music "how're you?"

"Why are you talking to me?" asked Tohru, so sudden she even shocked herself.

"What?" replied Uo, her hand clenched slightly on her drink, vodka and coke.

"Why are you talking to me?" asked Tohru once more, her gaze held on Uo "Before, you wanted nothing to do with me, but now..."

"If you want me to not talk to you, that's fine," replied Uo, her fist still clenching.

"It's not like that," replied Tohru, waving her hands, her glass in danger of spilling "I'm just wondering because I did miss you."

"Look," said Uo, leaning closer "I still don't approve of what you did. Heck, if you weren't my _best_ friend, then I totally wouldn't have come today. I just feel that you're a nice enough gal and maybe, just _maybe_ I can forgive you."

"Thanks," replied Tohru, smiling.

"So," continued Uo "I take it Kyo forgave you, then?"

Uo took a sip from her drink.

"Well," said Tohru, not expecting that question "I kinda haven't told him."

Uo choked on her drink, almost spitting it in Tohru's face. She wiped her mouth, her face full of shock, anger, and disgust.

"_Tohru_!" said Uo, refraining from shouting "You can't keep Kyo hanging in the dark about this!"

"I know!" replied Tohru, looking at Uo's utterly shocked expression "But I'm not gonna tell him."

"_Tohru Honda_!" said Uo, her voice stern "If you don't tell Kyo about what happened, _I_ will!"

"You didn't let me finish," said Tohru, swirling her drink in her hand "I'm not gonna tell him _yet_."

"Why not?" asked Uo, folding her arms "You've had plenty of chances."

"I just feel now isn't a good time," replied Tohru, looking at her drink, as the small vortex swirled in dizzying circles "I mean, we're working on our relationship at the minute. Something as big as that is definitely gonna break it."

"_Regardless_ of when you feel is the _right_ time," began Uo, her drinking spilling slightly as she pointed at Tohru "there is _no_ right time to tell someone you cheated on them! It'd break _any_ relationship up.  
Do you _honestly_ feel Kyo is gonna forgive you and take you back when he finds out that you're doing the exact thing you accused him of?"

It smacked Tohru in the face like a ton of bricks. She had not really anticipated Kyo's _true_ reaction if, and a big _if_ she told him what happened with her and Isaac.  
She shuddered at the thought and looked at Uo, who only raised an eyebrow. Had Tohru blown it by not telling Kyo?

"I'll tell him," said Tohru finally, looking at Uo.

"Good," replied Uo, finishing her drink "I'm gonna grab some nachos, wanna come?"

"N-No thanks," replied Tohru "I'm good."

She smiled as Uo walked to the table and helped herself to the food. Tohru noticed Hana had appeared next to her. They were talking quickly and quietly to one another. Tohru felt awful, but that's something she couldn't show right now, she had to make sure people were having a good time, and that Kyo was none-the-wiser about anything other than turning twenty-two.

The clock carried on spinning as the night drew on, and eventually ten O' clock came around. Rain outside had begun to fall very heavily. It pounded against the windows, which meant the group turned the music up. Thunder rumbled overhead, and lightning flashed through the curtains. The lights flickered as thunder rumbled overhead, causing some people to panic, they clung to their dance partners like glue, and refused to withdraw until the power restored itself.  
Finally, the power returned, and the door shot open, crashing into the pantry wall. People stopped dancing at the sight of a silhouetted man in the doorway, his arms touching either side of the frame. He was panting slightly, as he walked into the room, his face being lit up.

His olive skin glimmered in the light, he was soaked from head to foot, and clearly intoxicated. He staggered slightly, as the lightning flashed once more, and he looked upon Tohru, and smiled. Tohru stood in shock, as Kyo stood behind her, holding her arm.

"Who's this?" he whispered into her ear, as Isaac's form slowly staggered toward them.

Isaac's lips parted "Tohru," he said, his dark hair dripping on the wooden floor, his eyes gazing at her longingly.

Everyone around them had stopped, and watched Isaac's path to Tohru, even the music had stopped. Isaac reached out a hand, and grasped Tohru. Tohru still stood in shock, as he leant in towards her.

"Tohru," he said, his voice louder than usual "Tohru I gotta tell you.. I wanna tell you..."

"Isn't that that waiter from _Matake's_?" asked Kyo, pulling Tohru back slightly "Tohru, did you invite _every one_ of our acquaintances?"

"Tohru," said Isaac, his voice seemed to boom around the lounge "I gotta..."

"Tohru," said Kyo "what's going on."

"Tohru," said Isaac once more, this time looking at her "I can't be without you. I just can't. We've had to hide what we had for so long, and now I just can't do it anymore. I just can't."

"Tohru," said Kyo, his grip on her had tightened "what's going on?"

"Tohru," said Isaac, his words slowly beginning to become less slurred "God knows I'd give anything for just one more night together."

Tohru continued to stand, completely stunned at what had just left Isaac's mouth. Kyo's grip on her had tightened considerably, and then ceased as his arm dropped from her shoulder.  
Kyo stared at Isaac for a moment, taking in all the aspects of him. From his chiselled jawline, to his large biceps, to his washboard abs, and his dark, mysterious eyes. Kyo grimaced at Isaac and his lips parted slightly.

"Get out," he said, looking around at the guests, who stared in awe.

"NOW!" screamed Kyo, and everyone began to usher out of the door, muttering wildly as they went.

In the crowd, Kyo grabbed Tohru's shoulder and pulled both her and Isaac out.

"I don't think so," he said, his voice full of poison.

Tohru knew this was not going to end well at all.

(A/N: Hey everyone! Gasp! Shock! Horror! Drama! Kyo's found out about Tohru's leeetle affair! Who knows what's gonna happen next?! You will soon enough! Enjoy this cliffhanger for now, bye!)


	23. Confrontation

Come Back To Me

Chapter Twenty-Three

Confrontation

Tohru and Isaac were both forced to sit on the sofa as Kyo began to pace up and down in front of them. The front door shut in front of them, the last guests had left.  
Kyo immediately went into a fit of rage. He walked right up to Tohru's face, his glare menacing, his face contorted in rage.

"How _dare_ you," he said, his voice slightly higher than usual "How _dare_ you! How could _you_ accuse _me_ of cheating, when, for God only knows how long you've been with _him_!" Kyo pointed to Isaac.

Tohru remained silent, as tears formed in her eyes. She looked up at Kyo, who only glared back.

"And to think," Kyo said, shaking his head "All this time I've wanted to get back with you, because I genuinely _wanted_ this relationship to work out for us." He chuckled as though the thought of it was ludicrous.

Tohru still remained silent. Isaac, who was sat beside her had remained silent as well, they both stared at the wooden floor.

"I've been such an idiot, to think you really did love me at all," Kyo said, putting a hand to his face in shame,

"K-Kyo," said Tohru, getting up "I _do_ love you, I really do!"

"Then why the hell did you sleep with this guy?!" Kyo screamed back "I doubt you truly loved me if you were banging another guy on the side!"

"Kyo," pleaded Tohru "that was a mistake! I never meant to sleep with Isaac! I was drunk one night and he took me home and I made a very stupid, selfish mistake. I'm so sorry! I really am!"

"That's not _good_ enough!" Kyo shouted "Do you know how much it hurts me, how much it _cuts_ in to me, knowing that all the while I was being accused of cheating, when I _hadn't_, you were doing the thing you accused me of!"

"Kyo!" said Tohru "I didn't mean to! It was only that one time."

"What do you mean, only one time?" said Isaac, still drunk "There were _loads_ of times! You always used to ring me up and say how much you cared for me and not Kyo." Isaac's blatant honestly was not helping Tohru.

"Great!" said Kyo, walking away "And now you're _lying_ to my face! What the hell have I done to deserve this!? What else are you lying about to me, huh?!"

"Nothing, I swear!" said Tohru, walking closer to Kyo "I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry!"

"Forget it!" said Kyo, pushing Tohru away "I can't just accept your apology and work on things now. How can I knowing that when I shut the door and go to work, you're not calling him on the phone, or banging some random guy?!"

"Because I wont'!" said Tohru "Kyo, I love you, I really do. More than I can stand sometimes. We were made for each other, it's destiny!"

"Some destiny this has turned out to be, then," replied Kyo, looking sternly at her.

"Look, Kyo," said Tohru, wiping her eyes "I admit I cheated, okay? I don't know why I did it! But I _honestly and sincerely_ regret it!"

"Nothing you can do or say can change the past," said Kyo, looking at Tohru "I can't be sure of you anymore. You're not the girl I wanna marry anymore. You're a lying, manipulative little bitch."

Tohru stood back in shock, holding her hands to her face as tears poured down her cheeks. Kyo just stood there and stared at her, it was pathetic.

"Now, now," said Isaac, still on the sofa "there's no need for language."

"And who asked your opinion, anyway?" asked Kyo, looking at Isaac, his eyes flashed "You're the one who was banging me supposed fiancée, so what the hell else am I supposed to do!?"

"Now now, we had a reason for Tohru to believe you were cheating," said Isaac, raising a drunken hand in the air.

"What," said Kyo, turning to Isaac.

Tohru was just as shocked as Kyo "Isaac, don't you dare!" she said, almost pleading him not to say.

"When me and Tohru hooked up," began Isaac, all the while Tohru was begging Kyo not to listen, and that it was all lies "she said she wanted to be with me. She then came up with a plan to make sure you broke up. We got my sister to leave you that answering-machine message!" Isaac laughed, as though the entire thing was just one big, hilarious joke.

"You really did that?" Kyo asked, looking at Tohru, his eyes full of hurt.

"Kyo," Tohru began, and she looked at him, his eyes with tears in them "lemme explain. _Yes_, that was the initial plan."

Kyo put a hand to his mouth, to muffle his sobs, which were becoming more apparent as tears rolled gracefully down to his hand.

"But, I called it off when I realised I loved you!" Tohru said, walking a little bit closer.

"And you think that that's gonna make it all better?!" screamed Kyo "You lying, deceiving whore! How could you?!"

"Kyo, I'm sorry!" Tohru begged, walking closer to him, both sobbing.

"So, I had to go to work, find the stupidest girl to help me and pretend that she was the woman on the answering-machine, just to get back with you?!" shouted Kyo "How stupid am I?!"

"I know you did!" said Tohru, wiping her eyes "And that's when I realised that you did love me! And from then I wanted to get back with you!"

"Then how come we had sex about four times since then?" asked Isaac, looking around the room "One of those times in this very apartment?"

Kyo looked at Tohru like he had never done before. It was full of rage, disgust and complete hurt.

"You had sex, in this apartment!?" he asked, looking at Tohru. She didn't reply "Answer me!!"

"Okay, okay!" shouted Tohru "We did! But that was a mistake! We were both drunk!"

"And you wanna know who saved her from the attack?" asked Isaac, looking over "Me."

Kyo just stood there, in total shock. He couldn't move, he couldn't talk. All this information was just too much for him. He couldn't take it, and his rage was building to unprecedented levels to which he had never known himself.

"Kyo," asked Tohru, as Kyo stared ahead, "Kyo?" she said again, reaching out a hand to touch his.

Her warm, clammy skin touched his, and something inside Kyo just snapped.

"Don't touch me!" shouted Kyo, retracting his arm and pushing Tohru. She fell onto the floor with a thud.

"Don't treat her like that!" shouted Isaac, standing up.

"Oh, and what's gonna happen?" retorted Kyo.

Isaac ran up to Kyo and punched him in the face. They began to scuffle and fight, knocking various items from their tables and respective places. Tohru got up, and ran after them, trying with all her might to push them apart.

"Stop it, please!" she begged, trying to get in between them.

However, then continued, as Kyo right-hooked Isaac in the face, and Isaac returned the favour. They both yelled angrily as the began to make their way around the lounge, punching, kicking and screaming at each other, all the while Tohru was trying to break them up.

Isaac kicked Kyo and he fell to the floor, under the serving hatch.

"Get up," Isaac said, glaring at Kyo.

Kyo slowly stood up, as Isaac punched him once more. Kyo fell back, and whacked his head on the open serving hatch. He stumbled back and fell to the floor, either knocked out or surrendering.

Tohru pushed Isaac as he tried to get closer.

"No!" she screamed, trying to push Isaac away by the chest.

"Do you really want this guy to live for what he just said to you?!" Isaac said, staring down at her.

"Please, just go!" said Tohru, still trying to push at his chest, his muscles rippling with anger.

He easily moved her aside and punched Kyo one more time, before Tohru slapped him hard in the face.

"Just _stop it_!" she screamed at him, running and opening the door "Just leave!"

Isaac walked over to her, and pulled her into a kiss. It lasted some time before he pulled away from her. His dark eyes looked into her, and he smiled a Cheshire-cat smile.

"When you want a _real_ man instead of boys," he said, still smiling "you look me up, okay?"

Tohru did not smile.

"If he does any of this shit to you again, Tohru," he said pulling her face closer to his "you need to leave him, he's no good for you."

"And what makes you think _you_ are?" replied Tohru, pushing his hand away.

"How ever said I did?" he asked, winking at her, and walking out of the door.

(A/N: Wow, that was kinda short. I'm sorry about the 'fight', I really am bad at describing that kinda stuff, to be honest – well it's obvious! Anyway, with chapter 23 done, that means only three more, and _Come Back To Me_ is done! What will we all do?! Haha, look out for more soon!)


	24. Together

Come Back To Me

Chapter Twenty-Four

Together

It took what seemed forever, but, eventually, Kyo slowly opened his eyes. It took a few minutes for his vision to stop being blurred, and his head was throbbing in pain. His ears slowly regained the ability to work, and the slow, quiet rumble of traffic outside drifted in through the slightly open window behind him.

The Sun's rays poured into the the room, filling it with soft, yet strong light; it was clearly in the afternoon. Kyo was on the bed, wrapped in the covers, with a cool, soothing flannel upon his forehead. He didn't move much, it caused pained when he moved, and his entire body was aching as though he'd run a marathon.

The sounds of dishes tapping each other and a kettle whistling drifted through the door to the lounge, and Kyo slowly moved his head towards the noise. She was here, he knew it. She had done this to him, in a pathetic attempt to win him over once more. He wasn't going to forgive her, not this time. She had done enough damage to him without this.

He slowly attempted to rise into a sitting position. His weak and aching body didn't want to move, and he gave up, and continued to slump in the sheets. He numbly grabbed the flannel from his forehead and threw it to the floor, anger pulsing through his body, which became hotter as his intense hatred grew.

He looked to his right, and on the bedside table stood a photo of them together. It disgusted him, and he knocked it off with one quick slap from his hand. It crashed onto the cream carpet, but did not break. The thud was loud enough for the clattering to stop momentarily in the kitchen; however, after several seconds it resumed once more.

Kyo continued to lie in bed, awaiting that grin to walk through the door. He plotted silently what he would say, but he would keep his face indifferent and blank; he would not even look at her when he spoke to her.  
Eventually, the clattering did stop altogether, and the sound of footsteps could be heard, growing slowly louder until finally, she stepped upon the threshold, carrying a tray of breakfast in. She stopped, staring at Kyo, and threw her head back slightly, to get her brown hair out of her face. She was wearing a canary-yellow jumper with a short blue denim skirt and a pair of white slippers; it was laundry day.

"Oh, Kyo!" she said with surprise, and walked forward "You're awake!"

Kyo did not reply. He chose not to. He would not let her win.

"I brought you some breakfast," she said, holding the tray a little higher as she walked closer "I know how much you love pancakes."

Kyo remained silent still, as Tohru placed the tray onto the bed, the small legs underneath it propping it up. He looked down at the light-brown, wooden tray. It had a large plate of pancakes nestled in the middle, with a bottle of maple syrup beside it, and a knife and fork either side. A glass of milk also stood to the left, and a small glass vase with a delicate rose stood to the far right of the tray. Kyo grimaced.

"Oh, look!" said Tohru, bending down, and picking up the flannel "your flannel fell off! Let me just fix that for you."

It happened in an instant. The moment her warm hands touched his head, Kyo recoiled, almost violent. Tohru was took by surprise and stood back a bit in shock. Kyo did not look away from her, his face almost full of menace.

"What's wrong?" asked Tohru, taking a small step forward "Are my hands too hot?"

She pressed the back of her hand to her face, in an attempt to feel how hot she was.

"I have been in the kitchen most of the day, making this for you," she said, pointing at the tray, which wobbled slightly as Kyo stared at it once more "Well," added Tohru, walking forward once more "Eat up!"

Kyo sat there, still in silence.

"Kyo, it's gonna get cold," said Tohru, kneeling by the bed, and attempting to touch Kyo's head once more.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kyo finally screamed, staring angrily at her.

Tohru recoiled badly and fell backwards. She stared anxiously into Kyo's menacing eyes.

"K-Kyo?" Tohru said softly.

"Get out," Kyo said, staring at the wall opposite.

"Kyo?" Tohru said once more, holding a hand to her chest, the flannel still grasped in it.

"I said," replied Kyo one more "get out."

"What's wrong?" Tohru asked.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Kyo roared, staring at Tohru, and throwing the tray of food from his lap.

The tray slammed into the floor, the contents spilling onto the cream carpet. Tohru recoiled once more as Kyo jumped out of bed and towards her. Tohru screamed and scrambled towards the bedroom door. She ran past the lounge and to the front door. She turned to look back, as Kyo continued to gain on her.  
She panted and flung open the door, and she ran out and down the corridor. Kyo reached the door and stared out of the frame, to see Tohru's head disappearing down the staircase, as the door shut behind her wake.

(A/N: I know, I know! I promised an update for you yesterday – I lied! I don't really like this chapter at all, I feel it's too... How to put it... Too short, in a sense. I feel it's too important to be ignored, but it's not big enough. I tried to pad it out, but that was a bust. But here you have it – chapter 24 done. I'll do Chapter 25 now as well, you can have two updates, I guess, haha. Anyway, look out for the penultimate chapter coming soon!)


	25. Forever

Come Back To Me

Chapter Twenty-Five

Forever

It had been a week since their confrontation, and Kyo was not finished yet. He wanted one final act. He rang Tohru's mobile, it turned out she'd stayed at Uo's since he had kicked her out. He had told her to meet him at the local coffee-house, _Feisty Beans_ to talk.  
They had arranged to meet at 1:30, and it was now 1:10. Kyo slipped into a red and white check shirt and jeans. He finished tying up his red shoes and headed out the front door. He pulled the door closed behind him, and began walking down the corridor.

"Hey!" came a familiar voice behind him.

Kyo did a swift turn to see Mr. Tobi and Tanya walking up to him. Mr. Tobi, however, was smiling. Mr. Tobi and Tanya had known for a long time that Tohru and Kyo would not last. They smiled at him.

"I always liked you best," Mr. Tobi said, smiling and slapping Kyo on the shoulder, the way a father would to his son.

"Thanks," replied Kyo, smiling at Mr. Tobi and Tanya.

"Y'know," said Tanya, her Texan-accent still strong "Julie with still need picking up. Tohru used to do that. Are you sure you could manage such a thing?" she asked, winking and smiling at him.

Kyo laughed and waved to his neighbours. He had seen them in a whole new light. He was prepared for what was going to happen. He had been over and over what his words would be to Tohru.  
He stepped out to a brilliant day. It was slightly cold, however the Sun was blazing as usual, and Kyo walked down the street. As usual, the streets were packed with people, either shopping or on their way to work. A few times he was pushed past, to which he would glare at the passing person.  
He walked with a spring in his step, and a happy song in his head, whistling it as he went. He was in the perfect mood.

He walked up to the front doors of the green _Feisty Beans_ coffee-house. He pushed the doors to see Tohru sat at a table in a far corner of the large room. She was in a light-brown floral, knee-length dress, her hair brushed down her back. Coffee fumes drifted into Kyo's nostrils and he took a deep breath. He walked over to Tohru's table and sat down. He stared at her for a moment, as she stared back.

"So," said Tohru timidly "how have you been?"

"I'm not here to make small talk, Tohru," Kyo said, resting his arm on the back of the chair.

"Kyo, look," began Tohru.

"I don't need to hear it," Kyo said, holding up a hand "I just don't. It'll be the same dribble I poured out to you when I supposed cheated on you. I've had it."

"Kyo, I'm sorry, okay?" Tohru said, looking up, tears leaking from her eyes "I didn't mean for any of this to happen, okay? It just did!"

"Uh-huh," said Kyo, obviously not believing a word she said.

"I never wanted to hurt you, ever," said Tohru, wiping her tears away "I honestly didn't."

"Then why the hell did you?" asked Kyo through gritted teeth, and leaning in.

"It wasn't my fault!" said Tohru, her voice stronger "Isaac suggested all of this. He wanted to be with me."

"And you felt mutually, I get it!" said Kyo, holding his hands up "But I just wanna know one thing."

"What?" said Tohru.

"Why the hell did you have to do it so sneakily?" asked Kyo, pounding his fist on the table "Why the hell did you trash my heart, making me feel so small? Why did you make _me_ feel like I _had_ to apologise to an adulterous bitch like _you_!"

"Kyo!" said Tohru, leaning back "None of this had anything to do with me, I just let Isaac do it, okay!"

"I was obviously not man enough for you, huh?" asked Kyo, grinding his teeth.

"Kyo," said Tohru, holding out her hands, and slowly touching his "you know I've always loved you. And I always will. And I know those feelings have definitely been returned."

Kyo didn't reply, he just stared as her hands drew slowly closer to his.

"So I just need to ask one thing," said Tohru, deadly serious, her voice breaking slightly as the tips of her fingers brushed Kyo's hand "do you love me, or not?"

Kyo looked up suddenly. Tohru was being serious. Her brown eyes glinted in the sun-soaked room. Kyo just stared at her, searching his heart.

"I..." he said, Tohru leaned in "don't..." he said finally, and Tohru recoiled.

Tohru slapped a hand to her mouth as tears poured from her eyes. The last word seemed to echo around Kyo. He had said it. What he had wanted to say for a while now.

"B-But how could I ever love another?" asked Tohru, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Easily," said Kyo, tears falling down his chin gracefully "you already have."

Tohru continued to cry.

"I honestly can't believe that you and me have fallen out of love," Kyo said, an air of smugness in his voice "and everybody used to be so _jealous_ of us." He wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled.

"How could you?" asked Tohru, in a whisper.

"How could _you_?!" said Kyo, his more of a shout "You've lead me on for God only knows how long! And all the while you've been screwing some other guy, while I've been sat here twiddling my thumbs awaiting your return home so we could improve our relationship!"

"Kyo, I'm sorry," Tohru said once more, still sat in her seat.

"Sorry's not good enough this time," said Kyo.

He stood up and looked down at Tohru, who wiped the tears from her eyes and looked back.

"Tohru," he said finally, building the courage and say something he had wanted to say for a while now "it's over."

It hit them both like a blow to the heart. Kyo was amazed he'd said it, and Tohru, sunk in her chair.  
And for the first time in a long time, Kyo smiled, a genuinely happy smile. He turned on his heel and began to walk to the green front doors of the coffee house. Tohru stood up.

"Wait!" shouted Tohru, running behind him, and out the doors as well "Kyo! Wait! Come back! Come back to me, Kyo!"

Kyo continued his strides down the street, the busy street still packed with people, as Tohru's shouts became more and more distant. He smiled again as he walked happily down the street, knowing that he was free.

It was a few weeks before all of Tohru's things had been removed from apartment 71B of Evergreen Court Apartments. And eventually, the day finally came when Tohru held that final cardboard box, paused at the doorway at Kyo, sighed and walked out into the sunlit corridor for the final time.

"Y'know, life's funny isn't it? I get with Tohru Honda, the girl of my dreams, after she says she loves me five years ago, and we begin our relationship together, and it all goes out great. But however, as time went on I guess she just lost the passion for us, or at least, did for a while.  
It turns out she and Isaac had been plotting to get together for a while. He'd regularly call her and text her, and they'd speak for hours on the phone. No wonder he was in love with her. He fell in love with the Tohru I'd fallen in love with.  
As their relationship became closer, mine and Tohru's slipped away, and eventually she did the deed, and slept with Isaac.  
It crushed me to know I couldn't provide for her like I should've done. But I guess that's life, and you take each challenge as it comes. And you roll with the punches. I guess my punches were more knock-outs to be honest. However, I have a fresh look on life now. But I still think about it sometimes. What would we be doing right now? Would we be married? Would we have kids? Y'know, the usual stuff you think about after a break up.

Tohru was the love of my life. My all, my everything. And for her to betray me like that, it's devastating. It really is. It feels as though you're having your heart pulled out as painfully and slowly as possible. Tohru would constantly tell me it's destiny that we were together. But then again, even destiny can be wrong, sometimes...

How could I ever love another? I don't know if I ever will..."

The End.

(A/N: Hey everyone! This is technically the "end" of the story, however, an epilogue is gonna make it's way up soon, so look out for it!)


	26. Epilogue After

Come Back To Me

Chapter Twenty-Six

Epilogue

After

One year later...

The Sun was making its final attempts at daylight once more across the Tokyo cityscape, and it once more began to settle behind the skyscrapers above the busy Tokyo street.  
Kyo walked smoothly, his hair ruffled slightly in the Autumn breeze. He wore a tan jacket that was zipped up, and dark jeans. He sighed as he passed shop window after shop window, nothing remotely interesting or worth buying in them. He continued his journey down the street, as the light poured from behind him, warming his neck and back. He smiled slightly as he walked, a happy song in his head.

He bumped into someone, and turned.

"Sorry," he said, noticing the woman's bulging stomach, obviously pregnant.

"Not a problem," replied the woman, pulled her white vest top a bit lower to cover her stomach more.

They both looked up, and to his amazement, Kyo saw Tohru Honda staring straight back at him. She was wearing a denim skirt as well as her white vest top.

"Tohru," was all that managed to escape Kyo's lips.

Tohru's hair was now shoulder length, however she was still as short as ever. Kyo couldn't help but be blown away by Tohru's glowing figure, pregnancy suited her, it seemed.  
Just then, an olive-skinned arm wrapped itself around Tohru's neck, and they began to walk down the street. Tohru turned her head and smiled at Kyo.  
Kyo smiled once more, her lingering perfume drifting through his nostrils. Tohru and Isaac slowly disappeared in the large crowd of people, and Kyo sighed once more, as he carried on with his stroll in the opposite direction.

"And that would be one of the last times I would ever lay eyes upon Tohru Honda... I heard she married that Isaac guy, and they're about to have their first child together.  
But as for me, I'm still single, still looking for the one... Maybe, I think... Being alone for now is the one...  
Do I forgive Tohru for what she did? Maybe, I've not seen her in a while. I know I won't make the same mistakes again though. And, yes, I _am_ fed up of pleading "come back to me" for the rest of my life..."

The End.

(A/N: Well, there you have it, folks! _Come Back To Me _ is now officially over! I can't tell you how happy, yet saddened I am by the end of this fic, however, I'd like to thank all of you who stood by me and eagerly awaited updates! I couldn't have done it without the continued support from you guys – hell this story's for you, not me!  
I'd also like to say that this story wouldn't have existed if it wasn't for the ingenious writing and singing abilities of the wonderful Utada Hikaru (and her song _Come Back To Me_). It's been a journey like no other, and one I hope you enjoyed! See you again soon! ~Jeimii)


End file.
